Perdidas
by anleah.massen
Summary: TERMINADA. Edward Cullen se fue de San Francisco a Vancouver, su Ciudad Natal tras la perdida de un ser muy querido para el. Nuevos y viejos amigos y la chica de sus sueños le daran sentido a su vida otra vez. TODOS HUMANOS. ExB ExR CxE
1. Alice

Perdidas.

**Capitulo 1: Alice. **

Iba Conduciendo mi Aston Martin a toda velocidad sobre la Carretera hacia Vancouver, no quería saber nada de este mundo desde que mi hermana Alice murió, mis padres me dieron la noticia esta tarde.

Flash-Back.

_**Acababa de entrar a mi casa, mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá, mi madre lloraba, mi padre solo abrazaba a mamá.**_

_**- Mamá, papá, que sucede? Porque están así?**_

_**- Edward, tu madre y yo tenemos que darte una noticia, esta tarde que fuimos a visitar a tu hermana al hospital, el doctor Snow nos comunico que la Leucemia consumió lo que quedaba del cuerpo de tu hermana, ella murió esta tarde. **_

_**Los sollozos de mi madre aumentaron de sonido, yo no podía creer eso, no podía creer que Alice estuviera muerta, ella era mi mejor amiga en este mundo, era la persona en la que mas confiaba, a la que más quería, subí a mi habitación y empecé a empacar, me iría a Vancouver este mismo día, no tendría que esperar hasta el Verano para irme. **_

Fin Flash-Back.

Faltaban aproximadamente 50 minutos para llegar a la casa que teníamos aquí en Vancouver, ahí no había nada que me recordaría a ella, pues le disgustaba venir aquí. Mis padres me telefonearon para avisarme que ellos se irían a Brasil un tiempo, después del funeral de mi hermana. Abrí el garaje eléctrico de mi casa, y metí mi coche, decidí traerme este pues era más veloz y seguro que el Volvo. Entre y todo estaba como antes: Mi piano estaba en el desnivel del suelo, la escalera de caracol que conducía a los 2 pisos de arriba, tal y como lo recordaba. Me senté en el banquillo del piano, tocando la melodía favorita de Alice, tocarla me hizo llorar, por fin pude descargarme de la perdida de mi mejor amiga y mi hermana. Cuando la termine de tocar, Salí a pasear por la ciudad, conecte mi Ipod a los audífonos y le puse Play a la música. Camine sin rumbo fijo por horas hasta que llegue a la costa, me senté en un pequeño muelle y mire a las olas con gesto ausente. No me di cuenta que me llamaban hasta que alguien me toco el hombro.

- Disculpe, no puede estar sentado ahí, esta prohibido- me dijo un oficial.

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.-

Me levante de ese lugar, y me di cuenta lo tarde que era, pues las calles estaban completamente desiertas. Me fije en la hora, era medianoche. Me apresure a llegar a mi casa, pues no me gustaba caminar hasta muy tarde en la calle. Llegue a mi casa, me di una ducha y me fui a dormir. Faltaba aproximadamente dos meses para que terminaran las vacaciones y Alice y Yo íbamos a estudiar en la Universidad Canadiense, pero lo de su enfermedad y todo eso paso muy rápido, apenas en al inicio de las vacaciones de Verano se enfermo y ella murió hoy. Me deshice rápidamente de ese pensamiento y me dormí profundamente. Decidí que mañana iba a ir a la universidad a dar de baja a mi hermana.


	2. Nueva Ciudad, Nuevas Esperanzas

**Capitulo 2: Nueva Ciudad, nuevas Esperanzas. **

Me desperté con un entusiasmo que ni siquiera yo entendía, poco después me di cuenta de que se debía a que estaba feliz porque por fin Alice había dejado de sufrir, la Leucemia ya no le quemaba los huesos ni le causaba esos dolores de cabeza tan intensos que ni siquiera podía hablar. Me dirigí hasta el garaje para sacar mi Aston Martin he ir a la universidad a dar de baja a mi hermana.

Cuando llegue, vi varios alumnos que iban a arreglar papeleo referente a su inscripción. No sabia a que oficina dirigirme, así que le pregunte a una chica que estaba a pocos metros de mi, era mucho más baja que mi 1.90, mediría 1.60 aproximadamente, tenia cabello café y ondulado. Me acerca a ella.

- Hola- ella alzo la mirada- me podrías decir dónde está la oficina de inscripciones?-

- Hola, claro, ven conmigo, yo también voy para allá, Por cierto, soy Ángela Weber, un placer-

Ella extendió su mano.

- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto-

Estreche su mano, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una oficina que en la puerta decía: INSCRIPCIONES.

Entramos y un chico muy bajo, con anteojos se acerco a ella.

- Ang! Donde estabas? Bella y yo te buscamos por todas partes-

- Lo siento Ben, me detuve reorganizando unos papeles-

Ella Tomo su mano cariñosamente, supuse que era su novio.

- Edward, déjame presentarte a mi Novio: Ben Cheney.- Angela me presento a su novio.

- Hola, Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.- Estreche la mano de aquella persona.

Otras 2 personas se levantaron, era una chica Delgada, de cabello café y liso, y el otro era un chico alto y muy rubio. Estaban tomados de la mano.

- Hola, Jasper Hale, mucho gusto.- Se presento el chico alto y rubio.

- Hola, me da mucho gusto conocerlos a todos.- Les dije, con una voz agradable.

La chica que iba de la mano con Jasper ni siquiera me miro, parecía bastante tímida, o a lo mejor yo no era de su agrado.

- Y, a que carrera vas?- Me pregunto Jasper, con una curiosidad que se reflejaba en su voz.

- a Ingeniería Mecánica Automotriz.- conteste.

- Ahh, Bella va a esa misma carrera- me aviso el rubio.

Ella se puso colorada. Al parecer era lo bastante tímida para hablar.

- Y tu Jasper? A que carrera vas?- inquirí.

- Gastronomía, voy a la misma carrera con Angela y Ben-

La chica que respondía al nombre de Bella, no me miro de nuevo, creaba una pantalla con su cabello para ocultar su rostro.

- Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a arreglar unos tramites, gusto en conocerlos a todos- me despedí.

- Gusto en conocerte a ti Edward- me contesto Angela.

Me di la vuelta hacia en escritorio donde se arreglaban las inscripciones.

- Buenos días, vengo a dar de baja a Alice Cullen- le anuncie a la secretaria.

- Cual es la razón?- inquirió

No era Capaz de decirlo, solo le tendí el acta de defunción de mi hermana, su rostro reflejo sorpresa y compasión.

- Oh, lo siento- solo fue capaz de decir.

Me pidió la carrera a la que iba a entrar Alice, para buscar su expediente y cancelar su inscripción.

- Diseño de Modas- conteste con un hilo de voz. No me apetecía llorar de nuevo, pero se estaba haciendo difícil evitarlo.

- Listo, tu hermana esta dada de baja.- me contesto, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Le agradezco- solo fui capaz de contestar eso.

Salí casi corriendo de esa pequeña oficina, ignorando a Angela, Ben, Jasper y Bella. Subí a mi carro y acelere a todo lo que alcanzaba la potencia de mi carro. Llegue a mi casa antes de lo previsto y me derrumbe, esta vez fue en el volante de mi coche. Pudieron pasar horas, aunque a mi me parecieron solo minutos, sin duda, esto me había pegado y muy fuerte, sobreponerme no iba ser nada fácil. Llame a mi madre, solo para comprobar que ella estaba peor que yo, pues Alice era mi gemela, menor que yo por minutos. Mi padre intentaba reprimir la tristeza que lo embargaba. Recree su conversación cuando cerraba la puerta de mi casa.

Flash- Back.

_**- Edward?, como estas hijo?- inquirió mi madre. **_

_**- Estoy bien mamá- mi voz sonaba pastosa después de haber estado llorando horas. **_

_**- Haber, Carlisle quiere hablar contigo.- me dijo mi madre, entonces supe que por el tono de su voz estaba apunto de derrumbarse de nuevo. Escuche la voz de mi tía Tanya diciéndole a mi madre: "Tranquila Esme, todo estará bien" **_

_**-Como estas papá? Como lo esta llevando mamá?- inquirí en cuanto mi padre tomo la bocina. **_

_**- En realidad tu madre la esta pasando demasiado mal, ya sabes, Alice era su todo…- **_

_**- Y tu papá? Que tal la estas pasando?- pregunte**_

_**- Nada bien Edward, por mi bien Vladimir no me dejo participar en el caso de tu hermana, y ahora me siento impotente, siento que si me hubiera opuesto a eso, ahora tu hermana estaría viva y recuperándose.- dijo.**_

_**- Tú sabes que el doctor Snow solo lo hacía por tu bien papá, no ibas a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo viendo las condiciones en las que estaba Alice.- **_

_**- Yo lo se, lo supe todo el tiempo pero aun así quería participar, no quería sentarme a esperar a que el cáncer consumiera a tu hermana- **_

_**- Mira papá, sabes? Yo también la estoy pasando bastante mal, por favor, dejemos de hablar de Alice. Esta la tía Tanya por ahí? Me pareció escuchar su nombre- cambie de tema.**_

_**- Si, ahora mismo íbamos a sacar a tu madre a cenar, hijo tenemos que irnos, cuídate mucho y no hagas travesuras en la casa ehh?- me dijo en un tono bromista aunque la pena que denotaba su voz era mas evidente.**_

_**- Claro papá, saluda a la tía Tanya por mí, cuídense-**_

Fin Flash- Back.

Decidí meterme al jacuzzi que había en la planta alta para relajarme un poco, pues mañana tendría cosas que hacer, iría a visitar a Peter y Charlotte, unos antiguos amigos. Peter se pondría muy mal por la noticia de la muerte de mi hermana, pues, aunque nunca lo confeso yo siempre supe que el estaba enamorado de Alice. Estuve en la tina hasta que el agua se enfrió y decidí irme a la cama, pues estaba exhausto. Me acurruque sobre mi costado y me deje llevar.


	3. Viejos Amigos

**Capitulo 3: Viejos amigos. **

Me levante lo más temprano que pude y fui a visitar a Peter y Charlotte, que Vivian en los suburbios de Vancouver. Apenas toque el timbre y alguien abrió la puerta, era Peter, aunque estaba más delgado y alto que la última vez.

- Edward! Hermano, como has estado?- me pregunto después de darme un abrazo de bienvenida.

- No muy bien Pete, y tú? Como esta Charlotte?- inquirí

- Mi hermana está bien, yo también, pero cuéntame! Que estás haciendo aquí en Vancouver?- pregunto Peter.

Pasamos a la casa y fuimos a charlar al estudio de su padre.

- Porque dices que estas mal Ed?- inquirió en cuanto nos sentamos.

- Bueno, pues en cierta manera, vengo a traerte una muy mala noticia-

- Que pasa? Me estas asustando- dijo mi amigo.

- Bueno, pues a principios del verano Alice enfermo de Leucemia, apenas antier murió. Hui de San Francisco lo más rápido que pude para ponerme a salvo de su recuerdo.-

Cuando le comunique eso, los ojos de Peter se abrieron como platos, para después dar paso a las lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro.

- Pero cómo es posible? Porque le paso eso a ella si era tan buena?- susurro en sollozos.

- No lo sé Pete, tal vez era lo mejor pues ella sufrió mucho en sus últimos días.-

- Y Carlisle no pudo hacer nada? Se supone que la trataron en la clínica donde trabaja no?- inquirió.

- Pues la verdad no pudo hacer mucho, pues el doctor Vladimir Snow lo saco del caso, pues mi papá no iba a poder sobrellevar el caso por mucho tiempo antes de derrumbarse.-

- Que horror! Como puedes soportarlo?- inquirió entre sollozos

- No lo se Pete, deja de lamentarte por favor, apenas puedo controlarme, no quiero empezar de nuevo- le suplique.

- Esta bien, está bien, solo lo hago por ti amigo-

- Tranquilo Pete, ya paso, y a propósito, donde esta Charlotte?- inquirí.

- Esta en su clase de flauta, no tarda en llegar-

Justo acabo de decir eso y la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

- Pete? Estas ahí hermano?- dijo una voz femenina.

De pronto, esa voz me hizo sentirme mas joven, me llegaron los recuerdos de una niña rubia de ojos azules que tanto me gustaba, con ese vestido verde que le sentaba tan bien, me recordó también el pleito que tuvo con mi hermana Alice acerca de una muñeca de porcelana. Todo eso formaba parte de mis recuerdos, una playa fría y arenosa, esa fiesta en la que Charlotte me desprecio. Volví a la realidad cuando ella dijo mi nombre.

- Edward? Edward!-

De pronto, la sentí entre mis brazos. Y entonces recordé el dia que me dijo que también estaba enamorada de mi, años después de que me rechazo, recordé nuestro primer aniversario como novios y el dia que le dije que nos mudaríamos a San Francisco, recordé las lagrimas en su rostro y el dolor que me causo hacerla llorar. Yo la estreche, sabiendo inmediatamente que ella todavía me amaba. Yo, por fortuna la había olvidado, pero al parecer ella no.

- Como estas Charlotte?- pregunte.

- Muy bien y tu? Sigues igual de guapo- me dijo entre carcajadas.

- y tú igual de hermosa-

Ella se sonrojo y seguí alimentando mis sospechas acerca de que ella todavía me seguía amando.

- Que haces aquí?-

- Pues me mude a Vancouver y los vine a visitar y también a darles una muy mala noticia…- mi voz se quebró al final.

- Que pasa Ed?- inquirió con su voz aterciopelada.

- Bueno, pues Alice murió ayer-

- Como? Que estas diciendo? Si es una especie de broma ya puedes terminar Edward- me dijo con el rostro severo.

- No estoy diciendo mentiras Charlotte, ella enfermo de leucemia hace 2 meses y murió ayer-

Entonces no fui capaz de aguantar las lágrimas y rompí a llorar. Enseguida Peter y Charlotte se acercaron para consolarme. Escuche los dulces sollozos de Charlotte. Ella también sufría por eso, porque después de la pelea ella y Alice se volvieron las mejores amigas. Me deje dominar por la pena unos cuantos segundos. Después me erguí en mi asiento y aspire una gran bocanada de aire.

- Charlotte, estas bien?- inquirió su hermano.

- No! Claro que no estoy bien! Alice acaba de morir.- su voz se quebró en la ultima palabra.

- Ya tranquila Charlotte, no pasa nada linda- le dije.

Ya tranquilos los tres, salimos a dar una vuelta por la playa, a tomar un helado y platicamos sobre lo que había pasado. Estábamos en la playa cuando Charlotte me pidió hablar a solas con ella. Peter se retiro un momento.

- Que pasa Charlotte?- inquirí cuando pidió hablar conmigo.

- Bueno, ahora que te quedaras a vivir aquí por tiempo indefinido, quería decirte una cosa…-

- Ah si? Y que es?- pregunte

- Es que, cuando ustedes se fueron a San Francisco, yo me quede muy sola sin ti y sin Alice, pero yo te extrañaba mucho y quería que supieras que, bueno, yo te sigo amando, nunca te olvide, y quisiera que, si tu no me has olvidado, que nos daramos una oportunidad para ser felices, se que la perdida de Alice no es fácil de olvidar, pero necesitas algo que le dé un poco de color y felicidad a tu vida, y aquí estoy yo…-

- Charlotte, yo no sé qué decirte, yo…-

No pude articular nada mas, mis labios mostraban una necesidad muy evidente de los suyos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese casi con rudeza, sus manos se engancharon a mi cabello y la aferre a mi cuerpo jalándola de la cintura. Peter se aclaro la garganta cuando vio que el beso empezó a subir de tono. Charlotte se rio y me soltó, yo estaba muy confundido pues no sabia porque la había besado. O era pura necesidad de afecto? Ahora me sentía muy mal pues yo ya no quería a Charlotte. Me despedí de ellos y me retire a mi casa, pude ver en la cara de Charlotte que ella pensaba que habíamos vuelto, pero tendría que aclarárselo mañana o mas tarde, no sabía. De repente, me sentí mal por Charlotte, me maldeci a mi mismo por ser tan imbécil y darle falsas ilusiones a esa niña tan linda y querida para mi, pero no amada.

Llegue a mi casa y me puse a ver televisión un rato. Desgraciadamente en MTV estaban dando un especial de videos del grupo favorito de Alice, así que le cambie a la CNN. La vi durante un rato, pero me aburrió, daban un reportaje sobre las elecciones del nuevo presidente. Apague el plasma y tome una toalla y un short y me fui a nadar a la piscina del patio trasero. La luz de la luna bañaba mi piel tan blanca como la harina cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre. Me envolví con la toalla y Salí. Abrí la puerta y un chico rubio y una chica de cabello café estaban afuera. Eran Bella y Jasper.

Hola Chicos! Como están?- salude, un poco sorprendido.

Hola Edward- saludo el rubio.

Vamos, pasen, no se queden ahí- les dije.

Vi que cuando entraban se quedaban boquiabiertos por el interior de mi casa. Me avergoncé un poco.

Linda casa- señaló Bella.

Gracias, es decoración de mi madre- contesté.

Es decoradora de interiores?- pregunto el rubio.

No, solo le encanta decorar-

Y donde están tus padres?- inquirió Bella.

En Rió de Janeiro- contesté.

Entonces vives solo?- pregunto Jasper

Si, quería estar solo unos meses y teníamos una casa aquí y me instalé-

Genial! Bella vive a unas cuantas casa de aquí y como vimos tu auto afuera quisimos venir a ver- dijo Jasper.

Aquí tienen su casa, para lo que necesiten- les dije, cortésmente.

Gracias Edward, yo vivo a cuatro casas de aquí, mi casa es una azul, igual, para lo que necesites- me ofreció Bella.

Gracias, por cierto, no quieren cenar o algo? – inquirí.

No gracias, solo veníamos a saludar, será en otra ocasión.- dijo Bella.

Claro, nos vemos Edward- se despidió el rubio.

Salieron tomados de la mano. Por un segundo me imagine a Charlotte y a mí en esas condiciones. Sacudí la cabeza y fui escaleras arriba para tomar ropa seca y cambiarme.


	4. Lagrimas de Miel

**Capitulo 4. Lagrimas de Miel. **

No estaba de humor para cocinar, así que fui a un famoso restaurant en el centro de la cuidad. Una mesera me tendió la carta del menú y la examine meticulosamente ya que yo era muy remilgoso para la comida. Al fin me decidí y pedí una pieza de pollo a la naranja. Me acababan de traer mi platillo cuando escuche una voz masculina hablarme. Alcé la vista y vi a un chico rubio, y a su lado estaba una chica increíblemente hermosa, también rubia.

Disculpa, ya no hay otra mesa disponible, podemos sentarnos aquí?- me interrogo el chico.

Mire las dos sillas vacías a mi lado.

Por supuesto.-

Gracias- masculló la rubia.

La mesera se acerco y les tendió el menú. Los dos eligieron rápido y ordenaron. Mire al chico rubio, algo en su rostro se me hacia conocido, entonces recordé su nombre.

Disculpa, tu eres Mike Newton?- inquirí.

Si, pero quien eres tu?- me dijo, mirándome extrañado.

Soy Edward Cullen-

Vi en su rostro un atisbo de reconocimiento.

Ah! Por supuesto, Edward, ibas en mi clase de la secundaria. – recordó Mike

Claro, no me reconociste verdad?- interrogue.

No, has cambiado demasiado, pensé que se habían ido a San Francisco, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto mi antiguo compañero.

Estudiare la universidad aquí.-

Genial! Mi novia y yo estudiaremos aquí también- me comunicó.

Disculpa- dijo la rubia- Olvide presentarme, soy Rosalie Hale. –

Hale? Me suena el apellido.- dije, intentando recordar quien se apellidaba así. Claro! Era el chico rubio, Jasper.

Ah si? Porque te suena?- Inquirió la rubia.

Tu hermano no se llama Jasper?- pregunte.

Si, lo conoces? –

Si, lo entontare hace dos días en la universidad con Bella, Ángela y Ben.-

Ah, genial- me dijo ella entonces supuse que alguno de los amigos de su hermano no era de su agrado.

En ese momento, trajeron su comida y comenzaron a comer. Mike me contó las cosas nuevas que habían pasado en la escuela. Me sorprendí que el fuera uno de los populares, ya que en la secundaria era un estupido. Termine y pedí mi cuenta.

Déjalo, yo lo pago- me dijo Mike

Claro que no, como crees?- le dije

Si, déjalo, yo lo pago, no te preocupes.- me aseguro.

Esta bien, gracias Mike.-

Nos vemos Cullen-

Salí del lugar y subí a mi auto. Tendría que ir por el Volvo en cualquier oportunidad, también por el Porsche de Alice. Supuse que mis padres se llevaron el Mercedes-Benz a Río. Me fui directamente a la casa de Pete. Mientras conducía, repasaba la explicación que le iba a dar a Charlotte, me dolería su reacción, yo lo sabia, pero tenia que arreglar este malentendido de una vez por todas. Conforme me iba acercando a la casa, vi a Charlotte sentada en el balcón de su cuarto que daba vista a la calle. Ella vio mi auto y con su lindo rostro encantado, bajo corriendo para abrirme.

Baje de mi auto y espere a que la puerta se abriera. Cuando abrió, en sus ojos se le veía un brillo pícaro, como el de una niña pequeña.

Edward! Pasa, por favor-

Hola, si claro, gracias-

La tome de la mano instintivamente y entre.

Donde esta Peter?- inquirí

En la sala.-

Ah bueno, de todos modos tengo que hablar contigo.-

Ven, vamos al jardín- me indico.

Salimos y ella se sentó en el pasto. Me invito a sentarme pero me negué.

Que pasa? De que quieres hablar?- me interrogó con su voz de soprano.

Bueno, lo que paso ayer… yo me deje controlar por la estupidez y ese beso que te di ayer, fue solo eso, me deje llevar pero yo ya no siento nada por ti, mas que un inmenso afecto, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana. Solo eso.- le dije con un hilo de voz.

En sus ojos se asomaba una lágrima, me dolía hacerla llorar. Ella se puso de pie y me abofeteo.

Te odio Edward Cullen, TE ODIO!- me grito, mientras me golpeaba el pecho con sus puños.

Yo miraba como ella me golpeaba cuando salio Peter, alarmado por los gritos.

Que pasa Chicos?!- inquirió en con un grito.

Edward me engaño! El me mintió!- gritaba desesperada Charlotte, mientras se derrumbaba en el pasto.

Edward, que paso?- inquirió Peter.

Ven, vamos adentro- le dije

Entramos, dejando un momento sola a Charlotte.

Que pasa hermano?- me pregunto Peter.

Pues cometí una estupidez.-

Si, eso parece, pero que hiciste?- pregunto.

Le conté todo, vi en su rostro que lo había decepcionado de verdad.

- No hermano, eso no se hace, si tu no sentías nada por ella debiste de haberla dejado así, te pido que te vayas de aquí, por favor.- me rogó.

- Claro hermano, lo siento de verdad-

- Cuídate, Ed.-

Salí rápido de su casa, arranque mi auto y lo levante a 250 km por hora, no estaba seguro de a dónde iba. Pasó 1 hora y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en Ottawa. Busque un hotel, pues ya no era hora para regresar a Vancouver. Afortunadamente encontré una Suite en un hotel y me quede ahí la noche. Decidí llamar a mi madre. El teléfono sonó dos veces, luego escuche la tierna voz de mi madre.

- Edward? Como estas pequeño?- susurro mi madre.

- Bien mamá, y tú?- inquirí

- Bien hijo, como te ha ido en Vancouver? Lograste dar de baja a tu hermana?-

- Si madre, solo que ahorita estoy en Ottawa, en un hotel-

- Y que haces ahí?- me interrogo.

- Pues, es una larga historia, no paro de hacer idioteces- le dije

Entonces le conté lo que había pasado con Charlotte, ella también se decepciono pues ella adoraba a Charlotte. Me deseo buenas noches y corto la llamada.

Me recosté en la colosal cama que ocupaba un extremo de la habitación, y me quede profundamente dormido.


	5. JULIO

JULIO

El mes estuvo súper aburrido. No hubo nada que hacer.


	6. AGOSTO

AGOSTO

Fui a San Francisco por el Volvo y el Porsche.


	7. El primer dia del Instituto

**Capitulo 7. El Primer dia del Instituto. **

Me levante muy temprano, pues era mi primer día del instituto. Durante las vacaciones había ido a San Francisco por el Volvo y por el Porsche de Alice. El Aston Martin solo lo utilizaba para ocasiones especiales. Saque mi Volvo de la cochera, dejando ahí los otros dos autos tan llamativos. La universidad de Vancouver era un edificio enorme, con departamentos para las personas que no vivían aquí, estaba el edificio de la facultad de Ingeniería, Medicina, Gastronomía, Licenciatura, Arquitectura, etc. Entre al campus y aparque el Volvo en el gran estacionamiento. Analice mi horario de clases en el auto y me dirigí a mi primer clase que era Asesoría. En el salón me encontré con Bella y Rosalie, la hermana del ese rubiecito. Conversaban animadamente entonces recordé que eran cuñadas. Me senté solo, en una mesa que había hasta el fondo del salón. El maestro llego instantes después. Nos observo al grupo y nos pregunto nuestro nombre, con nombre y apellido. Bella y Rosalie empezaron a platicar entre susurros y exasperaron al maestro.

- Srita. Swan, hágame el favor de cambiarse a la mesa del Sr. Cullen- pidió el profesor.

Me sobresalte cuando dijeron mi apellido. Eso significaba que Bella se iba a sentar conmigo. ¿Conmigo? Me sentí estúpido cuando ella se sentó a mi lado. Yo la miraba encandilado y ella apartaba su rostro de mi mirada. Sacudí la cabeza hacia los lados e intente poner atención a lo que explicaba el profesor sobre las clases y las calificaciones. Bella olía de un modo delicioso, a fresas creo yo. La clase duro una eternidad, me distraje rayando las pastas de uno de mis cuadernos. El sonido del timbre hizo que me sobresaltara, comencé a recoger mis cosas y meterlas a mi mochila. Tuve que examinar mi horario para verificar que clase me tocaba. Cuando iba saliendo del aula el profesor me hablo.

- Edward?, puedes venir por favor?- me llamo el profesor.

- Si profe? Qué pasa?-

- Quiero que le comuniques a todos tus profesores que Isabella se sentara contigo en todas las clases.-

- Pero, porque?- inquirí, algo confundido.

- Ella se la pasa platicando con Rosalie Hale, además su hermano Tayler me dijo que es buena estudiante, solo que encuentra en muchas cosas una distracción para la clase, y yo creo que eres un muchacho decente, y que vas a poder hacerla trabajar- se explicó

- Ah genial, entonces le diré a Bella y a los profesores.-

Me retire rápido a la siguiente clase pues ya iba retrasado. Cuando llegue, el maestro de técnica Automotriz estaba pasando lista.

- Disculpe profesor, puedo entrar? El maestro Beckett me detuvo-

- Ah si claro, pasa-

Entre pero en lugar de dirigirme a mi mesa, fui y le dije al profesor lo que había dicho el Asesor.

- Srita Swan, siéntese con el Sr. Edward por favor.- le indico.

Ella puso cara de exasperación y se cambio a mi mesa. Me fulmino con la mirada y luego volteo al pizarrón.

- Lo siento Bella, no es culpa mía, el Asesor Beckett me dijo que te sentaras conmigo en todas las clases.-

Ella se enfurruño.

- Genial! Maldito Tayler estúpido!- masculló con enojo.

Yo fui incapaz de decir otra cosa. Puse atención en la lista de materiales que puso el profesor en la Pizarra y los anoté. La clase se trato de cosas sin importancia. Bella refunfuñaba cosas como "Tayler estúpido" y cosas así. La Clase termino y Bella se paro rápidamente del asiento. El chisme corrió rápido entre los maestros y aunque Bella se sentara con Rosalie la cambiaban a mi lugar. Eso la enfurecía. Por fin llego la hora del almuerzo. Entre a la cafetería abarrotada y trate de localizar una mesa vacía. Capte con la mirada a Jasper que me hacía señas para que me sentara en su mesa. Camine con mi charola en las manos a zancadas y me senté en un lugar que estaba al lado del rubiecito. El comenzó a parlotear sobre los profesores y las clases. Bella y yo no le mostrábamos atención alguna hasta que se nos unieron Angela y Ben. Ella se unió animadamente a la conversación con Jasper y Ben se limitó a comer. De repente, Bella comenzó a toser y toser.

- Bells! Nena, estas bien?- inquirió el rubiecito

- Si, solo se me atoro algo, estoy bien Jazz- contesto entre un jadeo.

Los ignore por completo, me irritaba la manera en que Jasper se refería a Bella, ella parecía tan indefensa junto a ese machote rubio de brazos tan fuertes. Daba la impresión de que en un abrazo, el la rompería en pedazos. No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a farfullar cosas estúpidas y sin sentido sobre Jasper, hasta que el pareció escuchar algo.

- Disculpa? Que dijiste Edward?- pregunto ceñudo.

- Yo? Nada, solo estaba cantando- fingí demencia.

- Genial, a propósito, el piano que estaba en tu casa esa vez, es tuyo?- inquirió

- Si, es mío, porque?-

- Curiosidad, no sabía que supieras tocar el piano- dijo, en un tono despectivo, al parecer, yo tampoco le agradaba mucho.

- Si se, lo toco desde que tenía 10 años, me enseño a tocar mi Tío Eleazar.-

Cuando Bella oyó ese nombre se sobresalto y luego bajo la mirada. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban tristes. Me pregunte porque era, tal vez no era un tema que debía sacar a relucir. La cafetería comenzó a vaciarse, entonces me levante y me dirigí a la siguiente clase en el aula de Mecánica. Bella llegó poco después y, con gesto resignado, se sentó a mi lado.

- No vi el Aston Martin en el estacionamiento hoy, en que llegaste?- inquirió Bella

- Tengo un Volvo plateado- respondí a su pregunta.

- Genial! Lo vi hace rato aparcado, es un auto maravilloso- comentó.

- Lo se. Tu, que auto tienes?- pregunte, interesado

- Tengo un Mercedes- Benz guardián- contestó, un poco avergonzada.

- Ese auto es magnífico!, tal vez algún dia podrás dejarme revisarlo, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de revisar la máquina de un guardián, solo he revisado la de mi Volvo, un Mercedes S55AMG, de mi Aston Martin y de un Porsche 911.-

- Porsche? De quien es ese?- inquirió

No tenia ganas de contestarle, pues ese auto era de Alice, aunque según ella, me lo había regalado en un dia que estaba delirando. Recordé la conversación.

_**Flash- Back**_

**- Edward, hermanito, estas ahí?- inquirió Alice con un susurro. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso a causa de la leucemia.**

**- Si, pequeña, aquí estoy- contesté con un hilo de voz. **

**- Cuando yo muera, te prometo que te puedes quedar con mi Porsche, con mi guitarra y con el taburete para el piano que tanto te gusta- me dijo **

**- No digas eso linda, tú te vas a recuperar, de eso estoy seguro- le dije con un nudo en la garganta, no soportaba que dijera eso.**

**- No… no llores por favor, cuando yo muera, no quiero que lloren, quiero que se alegren de que ya no tendrán a una molesta compradora compulsiva que gasta dinero a lo idiota- **

**- Como puedes pedirme eso?, prefiero eso mil veces a perderte para siempre hermanita, eres lo más importante para mí en todo el mundo Alice, grábate eso por favor, tienes que luchar. Si tú te vas, todo lo que está dentro de mí se irá contigo.- le suplique, con las lagrimas en mis mejillas.**

**- También tu estomago de hierro?- bromeo, para destensar el asunto. **

**Me reí, aunque mi carcajada sonó algo histérica. **

**- Claro que si Alice, con todo y la docena de bombones que me comí esta mañana.- bromeé **

_**Fin Flash- Back**_

- Edward? Estas bien?, habla por favor-

La voz de Bella me hizo emerger al mundo real. Ella sacudía su mano enérgicamente enfrente de mi rostro.

- Si, lo siento, solo recordaba algo. El Porsche es de mi hermana Alice- le contesté

- Genial! Algún dia me pasare por tu casa para revisar los autos.- me dijo, con entusiasmo.

- Claro, cuando quieras-

La clase comenzó. Afortunadamente era el último periodo. Teníamos 2 horas de clase y me iría a mi casa a descansar un poco.

Terminaron las horas rápidamente. En cuanto sonó el timbre Salí disparado hacia la salida y entre al Volvo. Puse mi Ipod en el estéreo y le subí a todo volumen.


	8. La Carta

**Capitulo 8. La carta.**

Decidí que llevaría el Porsche, el Aston Martin y el Volvo al auto lavado, pues estaban hecho un asco. No podía manejar solo los tres autos, así que fui rápidamente por Peter para que me ayudara, estaba seguro de que me había perdonado por el incidente con Charlotte. Toque la puerta y me abrió Charlotte, me di cuenta que era muy temprano pues me abrió con su pijama rosa y sus pantuflas. Tenía una taza de café en la mano.

- Hola Ed, como estas?- inquirió

Sorprendido, le conteste, esperaba que me echara el café encima. Ella me invito a pasar y fuimos al comedor. Hay estaba Peter, Kate y Garrett, sus padres. Me invitaron a desayunar, pero me negué.

- Pete, necesito pedirte un favor- le dije a mi casi hermano

- Dime Ed- me contesto

- Quiero llevar el Volvo, el Aston Martin y el Porsche a lavar, pero no puedo conducir todos, me ayudarías a conducir el Aston Martin?- inquirí.

- Claro! Dejarme ir a cambiarme y bajo rápido-

- Yo también voy!- exclamó Charlotte.

Subieron los dos corriendo, entonces me senté en la barra del comedor mientras conversaba con Kate.

- Edward, no puedo creer lo que paso con Alice. Me entere hace un mes de eso, ya que le llame a Esme para saludarme y me dio la mala noticia, no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar contigo, estas bien hijo?- inquirió Kate.

- Si, Zafrina, estoy bien, solo un poco deprimido-

- Saber eso está bien, los que me preocuparon fueron tus padres, en especial Esme, parecía muy deprimida- dijo Garrett.

- Mi madre adoraba a Alice, le costara reponerse, pero estará bien- les dije

En ese momento, llegaron Peter y Charlotte al comedor.

- Vámonos Ed!- grito Charlotte eufórica, como si le emocionara irse conmigo

- Claro. Con permiso, Kate, Garrett- me despedí

- Adiós hijo- se despidió Kate

- Nos vemos chico- se despidió Garrett

Salimos corriendo los tres y subimos al Volvo, me detuve en la casa de Bella a pedirle ayuda para conducir el Volvo. Yo mismo iba a conducir el Porsche, pues no iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara. Baje y toque el timbre. Un chico alto, con el mismo color de ojos de Bella abrió la puerta.

- Hola, estará Bella?- Inquirí

- Si, de parte de quien?-

- De Edward- le conteste

El chico entro a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta, Bella apareció un poco después.

- Hola Edward, en que te puedo ayudar?- inquirió

- Es que necesito llevar a mis autos a lavar, pero no puedo conducir los tres, me ayudas a conducir el Volvo?-

- Claro, espera, deja ir por una sudadera- dijo

Entro corriendo y del sillón tomó una sudadera morada, metió sus brazos en ella y cerro el cierre. Su cabello estaba mojado y olía de un modo delicioso. Entro al Volvo conmigo, se sentó en el asiento de atrás con Charlotte. Conduje hasta mi casa y deje el Volvo aparcado afuera. Abrí la cochera y los cuatro entramos.

- Pete, te encargo el Aston Martin?-

- Seguro hermano- dijo

- Bella, tú te llevas el Volvo?- pregunté

- Sí, claro.-

- Los llevaremos al Auto lavado que esta junto al McDonald's.

Le di las llaves de los autos a cada uno y subí al Porsche. Todavía olía a Alice. Abrí el compartimiento y encontré algo. Era un sobre. Lo doble y lo metí a la bolsa que tenía mi chaqueta. Acelere y seguí a mis otros autos. Llegamos antes de lo previsto ya que la velocidad que alcanzaban los coches era algo favorable y sin duda, a Peter y Bella también les gustaba conducir rápido y era obvio, Bella tenía un Ferrari y Peter un Mustang. Encargue los tres autos y Charlotte propuso ir a comer al McDonald's. Entramos al lugar tan abarrotado y localizamos una mesa. Peter y yo fuimos a pedir la comida dejando a Bella y Charlotte solas.

- De que platicaran esas dos?- inquirió Peter, con curiosidad en la voz.

- No lo sé, cosas de chicas supongo- conteste.

Regresamos con las charolas de comida y nos sentamos. Bella tenia cara de pocos amigos y Charlotte no dejaba de parlotear.

- Basta Charlotte! Deja de hablar! No ves que ya desesperaste a Bella?- la regañó Peter.

- Lo siento Bella- dijo Charlotte

- No te preocupes, no eres tú, es la migraña-

Comimos rápido, pues alguien entro a avisarnos que los autos estaban listos. Se me hizo raro, pero después recordé que era un auto lavado exprés. Salimos del lugar y una brisa fría nos dio en la cara a todos. En Vancouver hacia mucho frio. Tomamos los autos y regresamos a mi casa. Le di las gracias a Bella y ella se retiro. Peter y Charlotte se fueron tiempo después. Me senté en mi Piano y comencé a tocar la canción favorita de Alice, hasta que recordé el sobre que había encontrado en el Porsche. Lo saque de mi chaqueta y lo abrí. El contenido era una hoja rosa que olía al perfume de Alice. Estaba dirigida para mí. Decía lo siguiente:

**Edward: **

**Hola hermanito. Como estas? Espero que encuentres esta carta hasta que yo haya muerto y tambie****n**** espero que no estes sufriendo por mi. Quiero que le digas a mama que estoy feliz en donde me encuentro y que mi cuerpo esta bien. Se que no puedo predecir el futuro pero se que cuando yo muera mi cuerpo estara bien. Quiero decirte que desde el dia en que nacimos, aunque naci 15 minutos despues de ti, todo ese tiempo fue maravilloso, todos los juegos divertidos, todas las veces que peleamos, siento haberte dicho que eras un retraido social y un estupido. Siento todo eso. y bueno ojala y no llores cuando leas esto, pues debes ser fuerte, no debes llorar por mi. Ojala que encuentres a la chica adecuada para ti, que tu la ames y que ella te ame a ti de la misma manera. Quiero que, si algun dia ves a Peter, quiero que le digas que lo amo y que siempre estare enamorada de el. Bueno eso es todo, quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste lo mas importante para mi y siempre lo seras.**

**Te amo mucho hermanito.**

**Alice. **

Doble la carta con cuidado, y la dejé sobre el piano. Llore durante horas, descargándome de nuevo todo el dolor que tenia dentro. Hubiera deseado que Alice nunca contrajera esa enfermedad tan horrible y que nunca hubiera muerto. Después me pregunte que cuando había dejado la carta en su estancia en el hospital. Entonces recordé algo.

**Flash- back.**

**- Pequeño Edward, ven ayúdame a levantarme- me pidió Alice, molestándome con el apodo que me había puesto**

**- Pequeño, JA- JA- JA, que graciosa Alice, ven apóyate en mi hombro.-**

**Ese dia había sacado a Alice a escondidas del hospital y en su Porsche me la había llevado al cine. Ella estaba muy feliz, pues ya llevaba como 2 meses en el hospital. Ya presentaba una notable mejoría pero no la dejaban salir, así que los dos optamos por sacarla a escondidas. **

**Fin Flash-Back **

Debió de ser ese dia cuanto metió la carta. Ese dia fue el último que estuvimos juntos de una manera normal. Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando me senté en mi sillón favorito y me puse a llorar de nuevo. Debí de haberme quedado dormido pues me despertó la luz del sol entrando por el ventanal.


	9. Algo Desastroso

**Capitulo 9: Algo Desastroso. **

Me levante y fui al baño, me mire al espejo y vi que mis obres verdes estaban hinchadas. Que ridículo. Si Emmet me viera en este momento se revolcaría de la risa de mí. Tendría que llamarlo, no había hablado con él desde que Papá le dijo lo de Alice. Me lave la cara y mi color pálido regreso. Eso no era una novedad. Me sentía incomodo con Jeans y camisa así que fui a mi habitación. Me puse pants y zapatillas de deporte. Decidí que iría a trotar un rato por el vecindario. Fui a tomar mi Ipod y Salí. Decidí ir a la derecha, por donde quedaba la casa de Bella. Pasando por afuera vi la figura de Jasper en la puerta con Bella frente a él. Ella tenía los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas. Sentí curiosidad sobre que le sucedía a mi amiga así que me escondí detrás del Corvette de Jasper. Le puse pausa a la música y escuche. La conversación parecía de despedida.

Lo siento Bella – se disculpó el rubiecito con voz áspera.

Es que no puedes irte así nada más! Es que ya no me quieres? – inquirió ella, desconcertada

No - contesto el estúpido ese.

Bella se metió y cerro de golpe la puerta principal, Jasper hizo ademan de rodear su carro y entrar así que corrí lo más rápido que pude y me escondí detrás del mustang de Bella. Entonces Jasper se iba, la noticia me provocó júbilo y seguí corriendo hacia la costa. Cuando comencé a sudar a chorros y note que mi sudadera estaba empapada regrese a mi casa para darme una ducha y almorzar algo ya que era medio día. Cuando regresaba trotando, a lo lejos vi que alguien con un suéter café estaba sentado en la entrada de mi casa. Conforme me iba acercando me di cuenta de que era Bella. Apresure mi paso pues estaba ansioso de ayudarla de alguna manera pues sus ojos estaban hinchados. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente para poder hablarme ella se levanto y se lanzo a mis brazos, acción que me desconcertó pues ella, hasta ahora, se había portado muy indiferente conmigo. Le rodee la cintura con los brazos y ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho, pareció no molestarle el sudor. Así, incrustados como estábamos, entramos a la casa y camine con ella hasta sentarnos en el banquillo del piano. Ella no paraba de llorar, hasta que la acomode de tal manera de que yo pudiera tocar mientras ella se recargaba en mi hombro derecho. Comencé a tocar la nana de Alice. Eso pareció calmarla pues conforme iba avanzando la pieza sus sollozos bajaron de intensidad. Uní las notas y comencé a tocar la canción favorita de mi madre mientras ella terminaba de llorar. Al final, se irguió y susurro:

Gracias Edward-

Después de eso platicamos y ella me dijo que Jasper se mudaba con sus abuelos a Houston, donde estudiaría la universidad, pero que solo se iba él, Rosalie y sus padres se quedaban. Entonces me dijo que no pudo ir a llorar con Rosalie porque ella estaba demasiado enfadada con Jasper por abandonarla que prefirió venir conmigo, aunque para ella, yo era un desconocido.

Porque no hablas con las demás personas?- Inquirió

Porque estoy pasando algo muy difícil y se me está haciendo muy difícil reponerme, por eso vivo solo porque no puedo estar cerca de mi familia sin arruinarles la vida.-

Puedes contarme? Tal vez eso ayude- me dijo

Bueno, pues, mi hermana murió hace dos meses de Leucemia.- lo solté sin rodeos

Oh por dios! Que terrible, y que edad tenia ella?-

Alice tenía 17, igual que yo, era mi hermana gemela, era tan blanca como yo y tenía los ojos verdes, era muy pequeña, aproximadamente 30 cm debajo de mi 1.90, era lo más importante para mi…

No pude continuar, se que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba llorando por ella pero era inevitable, es como si al morir ella se hubiera llevado la mayor parte de mi corazón y mi alma con ella, sin esa pequeña me sentía vacio. Me solté a llorar, esta vez fue ella quien me consoló, recline mi cabeza sobre su cuello y ella me froto la nuca con una mano y con la otra rodeo mi espalda. No sé cuando tiempo pudimos estar así, hasta que oí un pequeño crujido dentro de ella.

Tienes hambre?- inquirí, con la voz rasposa.

Un poco, tu?

Si, también. Eso de lamentarme por todo me ha quitado energía para llevar una vida normal- me explique.

Pasamos a la cocina y saque del refrigerador queso, jamón y lechuga para hacer emparedados. Ella unto mayonesa al pan y unió los panes. Comimos en silencio hasta que se me ocurrió decir algo.

Entones qué? Hay fiesta esta noche? No quieres que quememos todas las fotos del rubiecito ese y bailemos alrededor del fuego?- inquirí, con un gesto irónico

Ella esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tal vez, la verdad es que en todas sus fotos sale mal.-

En ese momento, mi móvil sonó. No me fije en el numero y contesté.

Hola?-

Eddie? Hola hermanote!- me saludo una voz grave en la otra línea.

Emmet, valla, que sorpresa, como esta mi hermano sin cerebro?- le pregunte desafiándolo a reclamar.

Un poco triste, lo confieso, la pequeña Alice era una parte importante- me contesto, ya con un tono de voz serio.

Lo sé, pero hablemos de otra cosa si? Ya me canse de llorar- le dije

Llorar? Que patético, yo solo llore en el funeral, aunque creo que por aguantarme ya estoy más inflado- me aseguro con un tono burlón.

En fin, de que quieres hablar?- le pregunte

Te hable para avisarte que me corrieron de la universidad y papá hablo por teléfono con el rector de la de Vancouver y me aceptaron para seguir la carrera allá.-

Te vendrás a vivir aquí? Oh por dios!- le grite

No seas tonto Edward, no causare problemas- me aseguro.

Según recuerdo, cuando dices eso incendias casas, chocas coches y cosas así-

Que gracioso, empieza a limpiar mi habitación, llego pasado mañana- me dijo

Seguro, seguro, le pondré madrigueras de ratas-

Hasta entonces Eddie-

Colgó. Que desastre, Emmet y yo solos en una casa tan grande y tan perfecta para hacer desmán y medio. En fin, era mi hermano.

Quien era?- preguntó Bella

Mi hermano Emmet.- le conteste

Genial. Bueno Edward, te agradezco todo pero ya son las 4:30 PM tengo que ir a mi casa o Tyler vendrá por mí, al parecer, no le caes bien.- ella se rió

Está bien, cuídate Bella, te espero en la noche para hacer la fogata- bromee con ella.

Ella salió de mi casa, yo recogí y fregué los platos sucios. Subí la escalera y fui al baño para darme una ducha. Hay tenia ropa para no ir a mi habitación. Fue una ducha rápida, pues tenía que hacer deberes de Ingeniería. De todos modos tenía tiempo para mí solo otro día mas, pues Emmet no llegaría del castillo embrujado del tío Aro hasta el lunes. Recordé al tío Aro, era un señor tan viejo que parecía que iba a dejar de respirar de un momento a otro. Vivía con el tío Marco y con el tío Cayo, ah sí, y con sus respectivas brujas, perdón, con sus respectivas esposas. Cuando termine los deberes, decidí que iría a casa de Pete a pasar el rato o hacer tonterías. Tome mi móvil y mi Ipod. Y Salí caminando de mi casa.

_**Hola! Bueno, pues les agradezco todos los Reviews, me encantan todos. En fin. Mi nombre es Ana, (Anleah) ajaj y bueno espero que les guste este fic, que está un poco trágico según parece, en fin, gracias y en unos momentos más subiré el capitulo 10. Mis libros favoritos son Crepúsculo (No se nota xD) mis grupos favoritos son Muse, MCR, Fall Out Boy, Panic at the disco, Paramore, jaja en fin. Me voi, gracias por dejarme Reviews. **_

_**Besooos! **_


	10. Oh dios mio! Emmet Llegó

**Capitulo 10: Oh dios Mío!! Emmet llegó.**

A las 3:30 de la madrugada comencé a escuchar que sonaba el timbre y alguien pateaba la puerta. Había llegado Emmet, de eso estaba seguro. Me levante de mi lecho y me puse una chaqueta, pues la temperatura en Vancouver había bajado.

ABRE YA! HIJO DE PARIA! ME ESTOY CONGELANDO!- me gritó desde afuera.

Si, sin duda, por ese tremendo vocabulario, era Emmet. Baje de dos en dos las escaleras y le abrí. Mi hermano era aun más alto que yo, musculoso y estúpido. Atrás de él, aparcado en la carretera, se veía su enorme Jeep.

Vamos, entra ya.- le dije con voz pastosa.

El entro y cerro de golpe la puerta. Se fue a tirar al sofá y suspiro ruidosamente

Porque tardaste tanto en abrir?- me cuestionó.

Porque estaba durmiendo- le contesté rápidamente

En fin, ya estoy aquí. Voy a abrir la cochera para meter el Jeep. –

Salió hacia la puerta de la cochera. Yo fui a la cocina para preparar café. Desde la cocina oí el sonido del motor de Jeep al encender y luego se oyó un fuerte ruido. Llegue corriendo a la cochera para ver que le había pasado. Había chochado contra el Volvo y este a su vez había chocado con el Aston Martin. Los dos tenían una gran abolladura en la parte de atrás. Casi me da un infarto.

EMMET! QUE HICISTE?!!!- grité lleno de Pánico.

Solo acabo de destruir el trasero de tus autos- contesto, con suma tranquilidad. Nada alteraba a Emmet.

Esto costara millones!- dije, todavía alterado.

No pasa nada, solo una rápida llamada a Papá y se arregla todo-

No seas estúpido Emmet! No hare gastar a Papá dinero por tus estupideces, tendré que llevarme el Porsche al colegio.- me quejé.

Tienes aquí el auto de la Enana?- inquirió, con gesto ironico.

Si, ella me lo regalo un día que la visite en el hospital, pero yo no lo veo como si fuera mío, solo es un recuerdo de ella-

Valla, a mi no me regalo nada- se quejó

Porque tu no vivías con nosotros, te fuiste a vivir a la cripta del Tío Aro.- repliqué

Ahora que recuerdas a ese viejo decrepito, manda saludos, dice que sigue esperando sus lecciones de piano-

Arg, prefiero estar aquí contigo a aguantar ese olor a antiguo- dije

Emmet se echo a reír, su risa era contagiosa, así que me reí entre dientes.

Estupendo! Ya no estás enojado, por eso te estás riendo!- concluyo.

No seas estúpido Emmet, claro que estoy enojado, tendrás que reparar mis autos- le dije

Está bien, ahora entremos si no se me congelaran los oídos-

Entramos y le di su taza de café. Platicamos sobre Volterra, hogar del Tío Aro y su cripta. Emmet se había ido a vivir a Italia para estudiar la universidad, aunque siempre tuvo problemas.

En fin hermanote, ya son las 5:30, a qué hora entras?- Inquirí

Según mi hojita dice que entro a las 7:00-

Genial, yo entro a las 6:30, iré a tomar una ducha-

Me levante y fui a mi habitación, tome algo de ropa y entre al baño. Me duche lo más rápido que pude porque, aunque era capricho de mujeres, tardaba en escoger mi ropa. Tenía cuidado minucioso en que todos los colores combinaran y que me viera bien. Algunas veces me sentía estúpido. Salí del baño con la toalla enredada en la cintura y eso me dejaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Emmet profirió un chiflido de esos que le dan a las mujeres cuando están guapas.

Imbécil - farfullé.

Seguí caminando a mi habitación y escogí unos Jeans y una playera azul rey. Calce mis zapatos negros y tome mi chaqueta color caqui. Me seque el cabello y me lo alborote con gel hasta alcanzar el peinado habitual. Tome el Ipod y el móvil y baje de dos en dos la escalera. Emmet estaba jugando Halo.

Me voy, no tardes en llegar Emmet-

Atravesé la puerta de la cochera y saque el Porsche. El contenedor de CDS estaba repleto de discos favoritos de Alice. Puse uno de Muse y conduje hasta la escuela. Me aparqué junto al Mercedes de Bella y el BMW de Rosalie. Al parecer sus familias eran de dinero. Me baje y Bella dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo.

Valla! Lindo Porsche- Inquirió, con precaución

Sí, mi hermano choco el Volvo y el Aston Martin esta mañana- le expliqué.

Ya llego? Genial! Algún día tendrás que presentármelo- me pidió.

Claro, claro, ahora entremos a Clase si no llegaremos tarde- les dije

Entramos los tres, Rosalie al parecer era muy reservada o tal vez seguiría enfadada con lo de Jasper. La primera clase que nos tocaba era Sociales, no era una materia relacionada con la Ingeniería pero era obligatorio tomarla. Nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas mesas. El profesor dijo que nuestro nuevo trabajo era organizar en parejas o individual una encuesta sobre un tema que nos gustara, que se la teníamos que hacer a 10 personas. Quise hacerla solo pero una chica rubia, ojos azules, mirada como de víbora me habló.

Tu eres Cullen no? – inquirió con su voz chillona, nada agradable

Si, y tu eres?...-

Lauren Mallory- me contestó

Genial, en que puedo ayudarte?- le pregunte con voz inexpresiva.

Me gustaría saber si quieres hacer equipo conmigo- me pidió.

Lo siento Mallory, preferiría hacerlo solo, pero, gracias por preguntar- le dije

Me di la vuelva y deje boquiabierta a la rubia oxigenada esa. Preferiría que me dijeran retraído social a estar escuchando esa voz tan irritante. Me senté en mi pupitre y comencé a elaborar la encuesta. Sin duda iba a ser difícil pues yo tenía unos gustos muy raros. Me estruje los sesos en busca de algo que fuera normal en mis gustos y empecé a escribir. Iba a ser un desastre, todos me tirarían de a loco y me ignorarían. Mi vida estaba destinada a ser eso, aunque los pocos amigos que tenían eran iguales o más raros que yo. Peter tenía gustos similares y sabe tocar el Saxofón. Charlotte es tierna y a todas las personas exasperaba. Bella, a la que ya la consideraba mi amiga, compartía mi afición a los autos. Era horrible pensar que sería difícil para mí sobrevivir a la universidad.

_**Hola! En fin, gracias por leer el fic, respondo a algunos Reviews que me dejaron: El fic intenté hacerlo lo más diferente posible a los demás, dejando a Alice y Jasper fuera de la historia. **_

_**Perdón por no subir este cap ayer, si se los prometí, pero es que tenia demasiaaada tarea y la verdad no podía aplazarla más. Les agradezco todos los Reviews y los buenos comentarios sobre este fic, y quiero que sepan que se va a poner más triste. Nos leemos mañana o pasado!**_

_**Besooos! **_


	11. Estúpida Encuesta

**Capitulo 11: Estúpida Encuesta.**

Fui el primero en terminar la encuesta, que era un trabajo ridículo. Se la entregue al maestro y la aprobó de buena gana. El maestro me indicó que debía salir del aula a sacar copias y a hacer la encuesta. Se la hice a varias chicas del club de porristas, que me comían con la mirada. Escuche varios susurros acerca de mi aspecto. Las ignore y les dirigí una sonrisa torcida que deslumbro a tres. Me reí en mis adentros. Seguí con mi camino, solo me faltaban seis encuestas por hacer. Me encontré a Emmet en uno de los pasillos y le hice la encuesta, que, desde luego, contestó puras idioteces. Al terminar mis encuestas me senté en una banca que estaba cerca de los bebederos y me puse los audífonos del Ipod. Estaba escuchando Claro de Luna de Debussy cuando alguien me toco el hombro. Le puse pausa a la música y me quite los audífonos.

Edward, podemos hacerte la encuesta? – inquirió Rosalie que venía con Bella.

Ah sí, seguro.- les conteste con desgana.

Bien. Nombre completo?-

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen-

Edad?- preguntó Bella.

Diecisiete.-

Sabes tocar algún instrumento?- inquirió Rosalie.

Si.-

Cual?- volvió a preguntar

El piano- contestamos Bella y yo al unisonó.

Así siguió la encuesta. Trataba de música, gustos, libros etcétera. Bella hizo algunos comentarios sobre mis gustos. Dijo que también le gustaban los libros de Austen y Shakespeare. Cuando ellas terminaron su encuesta regresamos juntos al aula para cambiar de clase. Íbamos a Mecánica. Saliendo del aula Bella tropezó y cayó. Rosalie soltó una risita y Bella la fulminó con la mirada. Le ayude a levantarse y note que sus ojos color chocolate eran muy bonitos. Eso la hizo enfadar. A la hora del almuerzo me senté con ellas y rato después Emmet me localizó.

Hola Hermanote!- gritó cuando estaba a mi lado.

Hola Emmet- le saludé y el se sentó.

Bueno, te presento a Bella-

Hola Emmet, un placer- dijo Bella.

El placer es mío, chica- respondió.

Y Ella es Rosalie-la presente y ella sonrió. Eso dejo embobado a Emmet.

Hola Emmet- Rosalie sonrió de una manera radiante.

Hola Linda!- dijo Emmet y yo lo patee por debajo de la mesa.

El soltó un quejido y se puso a comer. Poco después llego el pesado de Mike Newton.

Hola Nena – saludó a Rosalie con un beso en la boca.

Hola Mike –contestó ella.

Emmet soltó un bufido de irritación. Yo me reí entre dientes. Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Emmet se levanto como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, dejo su charola, se despidió de mí y de Bella y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Supuse que algo le molestaba. Lo tome como una trivialidad y nos dirigimos al aula de Inglés, otra materia que no tenía nada que ver con la ingeniería. La clase se me hizo aburrida así que me dedique a mirar las nubes a través de la ventana y, en lo que las miraba las nubes se dispersaron y le dieron paso al sol, que brilló en lo más alto del cielo. El reflejo del sol en el cabello de Bella lo hacía rojizo, se veía adorable. Saltaron unas chispas de electricidad en mi mano, un anhelo de tocarla, se estaba volviendo insoportable así que cruce mis manos sobre mi regazo. Suspire de alivio cuando el sonido del timbre me sobresalto. Bella, Rosalie y yo caminamos a la última clase. El profesor nos encargo una maqueta a tamaño escala de un motor eléctrico. Dijo que teníamos que hacer el trabajo con nuestro compañero de mesa. Bella sonrió. Cuando salimos Rosalie nos dijo que ella se veía con Mike, así que se despidió de nosotros. Acompañe a Bella hasta su coche y las ansias de tocarla saltaron de nuevo. Me arme de valor y acaricie con la punta de mis dedos desde su sien hasta su barbilla.

**Nos vemos en mi casa a las cuatro – susurre y camine hacia mi auto. **

**Llegue hiperventilando a mi casa. Cuando llegue, Emmet estaba ahí. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. **

**Que bicho te pico? – inquirí con voz burlona**

**Nada – **

**Huyy! Creo que Emmet está celoso de Mike Newton. – me burlé.**

**Ese estúpido es Mike Newton? – pregunto con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara.**

**Si, acaso no lo reconociste?- **

**Dios! Es peor de lo que pensaba. Rosalie tiene que ser mía!- gritó. **

**Cálmate, por dios! Ni siquiera la conoces.- le repliqué. **

**Pero tu si, y me vas a ayudar a conquistarla – **

**Y si no quiero? – lo rete, arqueando una ceja.**

**Tendré que obligarte- me contestó, con mi mismo tono. **

**HA-HA-HA! – le grité en su cara. **

**Es enserio Edward – me dijo, muy serio.**

**Si, como quieras – le respondí-**

**Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? –inquirió, y reconocí el tono de voz de cuando planea algo malo o desastroso para hacer. **

**Si, tarea con Bella - **

**Con Bella?- gritó y soltó un aullido **

**No seas tonto, tenemos que hacer un motor a escala – **

**Ah, bueeeno, entonces me voy a pasear. A qué hora llega? – preguntó, con voz picarona. **

**A las 4:00 PM. – conteste automáticamente. **

**Genial!, falta media hora. Yo, me paso a retirar – dijo, con un tono de voz que me irritaba.**

**Emmet agarro sus cosas y salió. Suspire y comencé a recoger el tiradero que mi hermano había dejado. En el suelo estaba un tazón de palomitas de maíz sin nada, una lata de cerveza vacía y muchas envolturas de chocolates. Con razón estaba menos cuerdo que de costumbre. Había bebido. Lleve todo a la cocina y me sorprendí de la cantidad de latas de cerveza vacías que estaban en el bote de basura. ****_Genial._**** Emmet estaba ebrio. Intente no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y prendí la Televisión. Hice ****_zapping_**** durante un buen rato hasta que le deje en MTV. Estaba ****_Enchúlame la maquina. _****Le deje en ese canal, pues era relacionado con autos. Espere y espere hasta que tocaron el timbre. Me levante como un resorte y fui a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, iba vestida con una blusa café y unos jeans. Traía abrazados unos libros de mecánica. **

**Hola Ed – saludó Bella y me extrañe porque me había llamado Ed.**

**Hola Bella – contesté**

**Lo siento, no pregunte si podía llamarte Ed - se disculpó. **

**No te preocupes, puedes decirme como quieras – la tranquilicé. **

**Entró y ella dijo que le gustaba trabajar más al aire libre. Sentí una necesidad de complacerla y salimos al balcón de mi habitación a trabajar. Ella hizo el boceto con todas las partes del motor y yo lo iba armando con el material. Conversamos sobre nuestros gustos y sin querer una pregunta estúpida salió de mi boca.**

**Extrañas a Jasper?– inquirí**

**Ella puso cara de confusión. Olvide que ese asunto no era de mi incumbencia. ****_Bravo Edward, gran pregunta. _**

**Porque lo preguntas? – me preguntó Bella.**

**No lo sé. Solo curiosidad – **

**La verdad no. No sé porque lloré si mi vida es más fácil ahora – dijo.**

**Explica eso – le exigí**

**Bueno, Jasper era un celoso posesivo hasta más no poder. Nuestra relación era enfermiza. Incluso en alguna ocasión el me golpeo, pero eso no se lo digas a nadie. – esa confesión la dijo muy bajito. **

**Te golpeo? – casi gruñí. En ese momento me dieron ganas de romperle la cara al idiota ese. **

**Sí, pero solo fue una vez. – me dijo con en un susurro. **

**Eso esta mal! No lo denunciaste? – pregunté, con la voz rabiosa.**

**No.- **

**_Hola! Pues espero que les guste este cap. Jasper parecía niño bueno pero no lo es xD jajaja en fin tengo prisa de irme a dormir. Les agradezco los Reviews. Cuídense!_**

**_Besooos! _**


	12. Problemas de Cerebro

**Capitulo 12: Problemas de Cerebro. **

Estaba a punto de replicar y regañarla por no haber denunciado a Jasper cuando sonó mi móvil.

Si?

Usted es Edward Cullen? – inquirió la voz.

Sí, que se le ofrece? – conteste

Soy el Jefe Swan. Tengo a su hermano detenido por hacer sus necesidades en la vía pública. – me comunico el policía.

Esta ebrio, verdad?- pregunté

Sí. Me hace favor de venir por él, aunque tendrá que pagar una multa de $ 500 dólares-

Qué? 500? Por dios! Si en un momento llego- le asegure y colgué.

Suspire con enojo. Emmet no era capaz de comportarse como una persona responsable y normal.

Qué pasa? – me preguntó la linda que estaba a mi lado.

Emmet está detenido en la comisaria y tengo que ir por él. – dije con irritación

Te acompaño?-

Si, vamos-

Entramos a la cochera y abrí el Porsche. Ella ocupo el asiento del copiloto. Acelere en cuanto el Porsche encendió y Bella se agarro fuertemente de la puerta.

Porque no te abrochas el cinturón? – le pregunté, pero sonó como a orden.

Porque no te lo abrochas tu? – me replicó.

Porque yo no lo necesito – le conteste fríamente. Estaba enojado por las estupideces de Emmet.

Ella, asustada por mi tono de voz, se abrochó rápidamente el cinturón.

Lo siento Bella. Emmet prometió que se portaría bien y no está cumpliendo su palabra. No estuvo bien gritarte. – me disculpé.

No, está bien – me aseguró.

Fuimos llegando a la comisaria y me estacione. Atravesé la puerta con Bella pisándome los talones. Emmet estaba sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados. Un señor chaparro y medio gordo estaba parado junto a un escritorio.

Papá? – dijo Bella

Bella? Que haces aquí? – inquirió el señor

Vengo aquí con Edward – contestó ella.

En fin. Edward, soy el jefe Swan. Aquí está tu hermano. – me dijo.

Esta bien. Donde tengo que ir a pagar la multa? – pregunté.

Por allá – me dijo y me señalo a una señora que estaba en un escritorio.

Me dirigí al escritorio y de soslayo vi como el policía y Bella hablaban. Pague rápidamente los 500 y regrese a donde los demás estaban.

Emmet, vámonos – mascullé y Emmet abrió los ojos.

Trato de levantarse, pero estaba tan ebrio que no podía mantenerse en pie.

Papá, me voy con Edward, todavía no terminamos la tarea – Bella le dijo a su papá.

Si, llega temprano a la casa – le dijo el jefe Swan.

Emmet pasó un brazo por mis hombros y el otro por los hombros de Bella. Los dos le pasamos el brazo de la cintura. Yo toque su mano. Estaba tan suave que me dieron ganas de tocarla de nuevo pero me contuve. Sacamos a Emmet y de repente, vomitó. Bella puso cara de asco pero saco de las bolsas de sus jeans un pedazo de papel higiénico y se lo paso a mi hermano para que se limpiara. _**Menos mal que vomitó aquí y no en el Porsche.**_Pensé. Bella y yo lo subimos al asiento trasero del Porsche y cada uno ocupamos nuestros asientos. Cuando llegamos Emmet había recuperado el conocimiento y como Bella vio que iba a explotar contra el, asi que recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Emmet! Porque no eres capaz de comportarte como una persona normal?!! – lo regañe cuando Bella se fue.

No lo sé Eddie, no había tomado desde hace mucho tiempo. – se justificó.

No, ahora lo sabrá Carlisle! – le advertí y saque mi teléfono celular. Marque el número de mi padre. El contestó al primer timbrazo.

Hola Edward. Como estas, hijo? Ya llego Emmet?- me bombardeo de preguntas.

Estoy bien. Y de Emmet quería hablar contigo – le dije

Qué pasa? Te noto enojado – me preguntó mi padre.

Lleva aquí Exactamente un día y ya se metió en problemas. Acabo de regresar de la comisaria porque lo tenían detenido. Se puso hasta los sesos de borracho y se hizo pipi en la banqueta. Como vil perro!! Y por si fuera poco tuve que pagar 500 dólares de multa.- le reclame a mi papá.

Haber Edward. Pon el altavoz. – me ordenó mi padre. Con voz severa.

Yo apreté el botón del altavoz e inmediatamente Carlisle se soltó a regañar a Emmet.

Como es posible Emmet? No te puedes comportar bien por primer vez? – le gritó mi padre por el teléfono.

Vamos papá, hay que vivir la vida como es – dijo Emmet en un tono sínico.

Pero la vida se vive responsablemente, hijo. Debes aprender eso. –

Y por si fuera poco, el día que llego, choco el Volvo por atrás y el Volvo choco al Aston Martin y los dos tienen la parte trasera abollada. Estoy utilizando el Porsche. Y el Jeep no tiene ningún rasguño – lo acusé.

Eso es cierto Emmet? – le preguntó mi padre, enojado otra vez.

Sí, pero no fue mi culpa. Las balatas del Jeep están en mal estado – se defendió mi hermano ebrio.

Y si las balatas están en mal estado y ya no frenan, Porque no se las has cambiado? – inquirí.

No he tenido dinero – contestó.

Mira Emmet, tienes que pagarle la compostura de sus carros y los 500 a Edward, tendrás que trabajar. – le ordeno mi papá.

Si, como sea. – aceptó Emmet.

En fin, que estén bien hijos. Los quiero, su mamá manda saludos – nos dijo nuestro padre.

Adiós papá, manda saludos a mamá por los dos – dijo Emmet.

Yo corte la llamada. El día siguiente iba a ser muy agitado. Lo presentía. Agotado, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y me di cuenta de que Bella había dejado su suéter ahí. Lo tome y lo acerque a mi nariz, olía deliciosamente. Una parte de mi anhelaba que Bella estuviera aquí. Nada mas pensar en sus ojos marrones, en su piel suave y blanca o en su delicioso olor provocaba una sensación rara en mi estomago. Tal vez era compasión por ella, ya que había sufrido mucho durante su relación con Jasper. Esa sensación me tenia desconcertado porque, eso era lo que sentía cuando veía a Charlotte, aunque en este caso no creo que sea amor, pues apenas conozco a Bella. Además, me había prometido a mi mismo no enamorarme de nuevo, pues le había hecho mucho daño a Charlotte y me odiaba a mi mismo por esa estúpida acción, y por no haberme quedado en Vancouver cuando mi papá me dio la opción. Sin duda fue la estupidez más grande de toda mi vida. Pensar en eso me hizo sentirme un imbécil. El imbécil que destruyo la vida de la chica a la que más quería. Eso me hizo sentirme preocupado. Sin duda muchos sentimientos pasaban por mi cuerpo en ese momento. Ansiedad, enojo, odio, preocupación. Comencé a cuestionarme acerca de mi comportamiento poco adecuado los últimos dos años. Mi ruptura con Charlotte y ahora la muerte de Alice habían dejado mi vida hecha un infierno.

_**Hola! Pues no tenía mucha inspiración, porque me dio resfriado y mis anginas estaban inflamadas. En fin, en este capítulo, Edward empezara a sentir algo muy raro por Bella, que no es lo que ustedes piensan eh chicas? Jaja jaja bueno, espero que disfruten la navidad, ya que presiento que no tendré tiempo de subir pero….**_

_**Nos leemos pasado o la próxima semana! Gracias por los Reviews! **_

_**Besooos! **_


	13. Hueso Roto

**Capitulo 13: Hueso Roto. **

Me desperté muy mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Corrí al baño y abrí rápidamente la tapa del retrete. El sonido de mi vomito despertó a Emmet.

Oh! Estas embarazado! Que hicieron ayer Bella y tú?- inquirió con su tono de sarcasmo

No seas estúpido – logre decir y vomite otra vez.

Vamos Ed! Te sientes bien? – preguntó mi estúpido hermano.

No, pero tengo examen de mecánica industrial. Tengo que ir al colegio –

Cuando logre detener el vomito me bañe y me cambie. Cuando baje Emmet estaba jugando con el tapete de baile y el Xbox.

No lo vallas a romper – murmuré y Salí.

Abrí el Porsche y entre a su cálido interior. Esta vez puse un CD de _**My Chemical Romance**_ mientras conducía. Encontré un lugar cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento. Cuando me baje y recogí mi mochila alguien grito:

**CUIDADO EDWARD! – **

Entonces un auto me invistió de lado. Mi cuerpo salió volando y se estrello en la parte trasera de un coche plateado que se encontraba junto al Porsche. Sentí un agudo dolor que me taladraba la cabeza. Entonces toque mi nuca y sentí algo mojado. Cuando vi mi mano era sangre lo que salía de mi cabeza. Rápidamente se acercaron a mi Bella, Ángela, Ben, Rosalie y Mike.

Edward! Edward! Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto Bella. Su voz estaba llena de ansiedad.

N-no, me duele la cabeza – logre decir.

Llamare al hospital – dijo otra voz, y reconocí al dueño: Ben Cheney.

Sí, pero hazlo rápido – dijo Bella.

Ella trato de sentarme, pero al tocar mi nuca y sentirla mojada, me soltó rápido y comenzó a sollozar.

Tranquila Bells, estaré bien. – dije y mi voz sonó más clara.

En ese momento se oyeron las sirenas de la ambulancia.

Tranquilo Edward, Rosalie ya llamó a Emmet y el viene para acá. Yo te acompañare hasta el hospital. Te prometo que no me despegaré de ti – me dijo Bella.

Si Bells, tranquila pequeña, estaré bien, no te preocupes – le aseguré, pero ella no se tranquilizó.

Entonces escuche la voz de un paramédico que le decía a Bella que se hiciera a un lado, entonces me levantaron y me pusieron en una camilla. Fue cuando note el dolor en mi pierna izquierda. Cuando dejaron la camilla en un lugar estable abrí los ojos y reconocí el interior de la ambulancia y a Bella sentada junto a mí.

Disculpe Señorita, no puede viajar con nosotros. Que es usted del chico? – inquirió un paramédico.

Yo soy…. – ella vacilo al decir mi parentesco con ella, porque si decía que era mi amiga no la dejarían ir conmigo.

Ella es mi novia – intervine.

Ah, está bien, puede ir con nosotros. – aceptó el paramédico.

Ella acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro: _**Gracias Novio. **_Yo me reí entre dientes. El camino al hospital fue largo pero no tedioso, gracias a que la mano de Bella sostenía la mía. Mientras yo me deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y acariciaba mi frente con su mano libre. Esas caricias tan suaves lograron disimular el dolor que sentía en mi pierna y mi cabeza. Cuando llegamos al hospital un paramédico le dijo a Bella que tenía que soltarme para poder trasladarme a urgencias. Ella aceptó de buena gana. Cuando abrí mis ojos nos encontrábamos en urgencias y Emmet estaba ahí.

Hermanote? Estas bien? – inquirió Emmet, esta vez, si estaba preocupado

Creo que tengo una pierna rota. – le dije

Auch! Llame a mamá. Ella y papá vienen en camino – me informó

Ellos vienen aquí? – le pregunte a mi hermano, escéptico.

Papá dice que mamá y esta mas o menos repuesta y que se vendrán a vivir con nosotros – me contesto.

Genial, ahora ya vendrá tu guardián para que te controles – bromeé, de buena gana.

En ese momento me pasaron a la sala de rayos X. En la radiografía salió que tenía una pierna rota. _**Que doloroso. **_Pensé. El traumatólogo me enyeso la pierna y me puso una gasa en donde tenía la herida en la cabeza. Salí de la sala de Rayos X en una silla de ruedas. Inmediatamente se acercaron a mi Emmet y Bella.

Estas bien? – inquirió mi enorme enorme hermano.

Si hermanote, gracias –

Edward, me voy, espero que estés bien – me dijo Bella, entonces se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como me ruborizaba.

Cuando ella se fue, Emmet soltó un aullido de burla.

Huuuuuuyyy! Bella y Edward, Bella y Edward! – canturreó

No seas estúpido. – le contesté.

Subimos al Jeep, y como no podía conducir el Porsche, Ben, muy amablemente lo llevo a mi casa. Entre y la calidez de mi hogar me abrumo. Y seria más cálido cuando llegara mamá mañana.

Ya que ella emanaba calidez, dulzura y amor por todos lados. La extrañaba demasiado. Ella sin duda aprobaría mi relación con Bella. Me detuve en ese pensamiento. _**Como puedes ser tan estúpido Edward! No puedes pensar en Bella de esa manera, despeja ese pensamiento de tu estúpida estúpida mente. **_ Me obligue a mi mismo a no pensar en esa posibilidad, ya que jure que **Nunca volvería a enamorarme de nadie. **Mi hermano me consiguió unas muletas entre los vecinos y esas eran necesarias para desplazarme. Me acosté temprano, ya que el peso del yeso en mi pie me había dejado exhausto. Estaba ansioso de que llegaran mis padres mañana.

_**Hola! Yo se que el capiulo es demasiado corto, me disculpo por eso, pero esque no tenia inspiración. Edward siente cosas por Bella huuui! Jajajaj Xd en fin, tal vez el fin de semana suba de nuevo. Gracias por los Reviews!! Nos leemos el viernes**_

_**Besooos! **_


	14. Pelicula

**Capitulo 14: Película. **

Cuando llegue a la escuela al día siguiente, tuve que soportar las miraditas de soslayo hacia mí y mi pierna enyesada, no me gustaba ser en centro de atención. Llegue enfurruñado al salón de mecánica y me senté junto a Bella.

Hola Edward, como estas hoy? – me pregunto ella, muy amable

Bien Bells, gracias – le contesté

Hay algo que te moleste? Te noto enfadado –

No me gusta ser el centro de atención – farfullé.

Oh, entiendo, a mi tampoco, aunque sabes algo? Necesitas algo que te distraiga. Qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos? – inquirió

Si quieres. A donde quieres ir? – le pregunté

No lo sé. En el cine están pasando una película que se ve que esta buena, quieres ir conmigo? – me preguntó

Si. Hoy? –

Si! Paso por ti a tu casa en mi auto a las tres – me aseguró

Está bien. Gracias por invitarme Bells – le dije y le rodee los hombros con mi brazo.

Hay, no es nada.

En ese momento llego el maestro y pidió que pasáramos al frente a explicar nuestros motores a escala. Bella y yo nos paramos cuando fue nuestro turno y explicamos el motor correctamente. Era un asco eso de traer yeso, porque era pesado y mis brazos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que no se cansaran en andar con las muletas de un lado a otro. El día se paso demasiado rápido entre las clases de mecánica, sociales, ingles, el almuerzo, etc. Estaba en mi casillero recogiendo mis cosas cuando la voz de Emmet en mi oído me sobresalto.

Edward! Papá esta acá afuera, vamos ven pronto, mamá llego! – el dijo eso y se echo a correr. Me reí del júbilo con lo que lo decía.

Tome mis muletas y comencé a andar lentamente hacia la salida. En la entrada estaba aparcado el mercedes de mi papá, con él y mamá adentro. Emmet estaba en su jeep. En cuanto me vio, mamá abrió la puerta de su lado y salto hacia afuera.

Edward! Hijo, como estas, pequeño? – inquirió y me abrazo con sus pequeños brazos

Bien mamá, ya te extrañaba –

Oh lo sé hijo, yo también – me dijo ella

Caminamos lentamente hacia el carro, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca papá salió del auto y me abrazo.

Oh Edward, cuanto lamento lo de tu pierna, pero no te preocupes, sanara en 4 semanas – me tranquilizó.

Si, lo sé papá, el doctor lo dijo cuando estuve en el hospital -

Entre al mercedes y mi padre encendió el motor, movió la palanca de velocidades y se echo para atrás. Recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo porque me sentía algo agotado. Quería arrancarme el yeso de una buena vez. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos de nuevo en casa. Mi madre me ayudo a bajar del carro.

Oh, ya extrañaba esta casa, es tan amplia aunque necesita algunos ajustes…- exclamó mi madre.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su ansia por remodelar la casa. Segundos después Emmet entró dando un portazo.

Emmet, cállate! No hagas ruido, me ha dado jaqueca – le gritó mi padre desde su habitación.

Lo siento, lo siento! – gritó Emmet como contestación.

Que quieren de comer chicos? He de ponerme a cocinar – inquirió mi madre.

Yo quiero, emmmm… Crepas con queso. – contestó Emmet.

Yo no voy a comer aquí. Bella vendrá por mí – le dije a mi madre.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en el rostro de Emmet. Me abofetee en mis adentros. Que idea tan estúpida decir eso. _**Que brillante, Edward. **_Pensé.

Quien es Bella?- preguntó mi madre.

Es la novia de Edward – contestó mi tonto tonto hermano.

No es cierto, ella no es mi novia –repliqué.

Quien es Bella? – volvió a preguntar mi mamá

Es una amiga de la universidad – contesté

Ah, bueno – dijo mi mamá

Me puse hacer _zapping_ en la televisión, y como no estaban dando nada bueno conecte el Xbox y me puse a jugar Halo. Justo estaba por pasar al siguiente nivel cuando tocaron el timbre.

Emmet, abre por favor – le ordenó mi mamá.

Si, parezco mayordomo – se quejó el aludido.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta y luego Emmet soltó un aullido de sorpresa y comenzó a carcajearse.

Edward, tu novia acaba de llegar – me avisó mi hermano.

Ya te dije que no es mi novia, pero dile que pase – le ordené.

Sí, señor – el hizo un saludo militar y escuche como le decía a Bella que entrara

Escuche sus pasos que venían hacia mí.

Hola Bells.- la saludé

Hola Ed, como está tu pierna? – inquirió

Está bien, gracias. Siéntate, en un minuto nos vamos – le dije.

Ok –

Me puse de pie y agarre las muletas. Emprendí el camino hacia la cocina y llame a mi madre.

Mamá, puedes hablarle a papá? Vengan los dos a la sala, tengo que presentarles a alguien.-

Si hijo, ahora vamos – me dijo mi mamá y subió para traer a papá.

Regrese a la sala y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba jugando Halo, y era muy buena.

Genial! Sabes jugar Halo? – le pregunté cuando estaba a su lado.

Sí, mi hermano Tyler me enseño. – se explico.

En ese momento, llegaron mis padres. Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie.

Mamá, Papá, ella es Isabella Swan – la señale con un movimiento de mano

Mucho gusto Isabella, nosotros somos los padres de Edward y Emmet, Esme y Carlisle Cullen – dijo mi madre y le tendió la mano a Bella y ella la tomó.

Mucho gusto, pero, no me digan Isabella, llámenme Bella por favor – pidió ella.

Solo si tú me llamas Esme – le replicó mi madre.

Sí, claro – dijo Bella y sonrió.

Bueno mamá, Bella y yo nos vamos. Regreso en un rato –

Adiós Esme, Sr. Cullen – Bella se despidió.

Los dos salimos y me subí al Mustang en el asiento del copiloto. Ella arrancó el motor y nos alejamos a toda velocidad de mi casa. Llegamos al centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine. Al parecer lo habían remodelado, ya que cuando yo todavía no me mudaba a San Francisco estaba muy diferente.

Qué película veremos? – inquirió

No lo sé, que te parece la de South Park? – le sugerí

Si! South Park es divertido. Vamos a comprar dulces – dijo ella.

Cuando fuimos a comprar las cosas y las entradas e entramos a la sala de la película. No tardo mucho en empezar pues íbamos retrasados. La película estuvo divertida. Bella no paro de reír en todo el rato y en toda la película mi pierna no la molesto. Conforme iba avanzando la película ella empezó a juntarse más a mí. Yo la rodee con mi brazo y ella se acurruco en mi costado. Cuando me di cuenta ella ya había tomado mi mano. Cuando salimos de la sala seguíamos tomados de la mano y, a decir verdad, yo no quería cambiar esa condición.

Sabes algo Edward? Eres el chico más divertido que he conocido, eres lo más parecido a mi mejor amigo. – me dijo ella cuando salimos del cine.

Valla. Gracias. Tú también eres muy linda conmigo, a decir verdad también eres como mi mejor amiga – le regrese el cumplido.

Subimos al Mustang y me llevo a un restaurant llamado _Wings_ donde toda la comida estuvo muy rica.

Porque tengo la impresión de que tu madre ha llorado mucho? – me preguntó Bella de repente.

Porque preguntas eso? – inquirí a la defensiva, pues mi mamá había llorado mucho por la muerte de Alice.

No lo sé, se veía agotada, muy demacrada –

Es que… - dudé al decirlo, porque no sabia si mi autocontrol era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

Que pasa Edward?- volvió a preguntar

Mi familia y yo estamos pasando por una época muy difícil- logre decir.

Que sucedió? –

Emmm….- vacile de nuevo.

Lo siento, no debí entrometerme en eso. – se disculpó

No, está bien, lo difícil ha sido lo que le paso a mi hermana. Ya te lo había contado alguna vez – le expliqué.

Oh, es cierto, entonces a tu madre le ha costado mucho superarlo, no es así?– preguntó ella, con una inocencia admirable

Sí, nos ha costado a todos.– le dije y mi tono era sombrío

Oh, lo lamento tanto Edward. –

No, está bien. De todos modos era mejor que ella muriera. – le dije

Si, lo sé, me imagino que en sus últimos días ella debió de haber sufrido mucho.– me dijo

Si, así es. - susurré

Lamento hacerte hablar de esto -

Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la caja, Pagué la cuenta y cuando saque mi tarjeta de crédito una foto de Alice se salió de mi billetera y Bella la recogió.

Ella era Alice? – me preguntó cuando salimos del restaurant

Si. – murmuré

Se parece mucho a ti, tiene los mismos ojos verdes –

Si, te dije que nos parecíamos mucho. Éramos gemelos – farfullé

_**Hola! Feliz navidad a todos, aunque navidad ya paso, les digo porque subí el capitulo el 24 de diciembre, pero lo tuve que corregir, así que lo subo ahora. Supongo que el capitulo es demasiado aburrido, porque acabo de regresar de entrenar y estoy demasiado cansada. Perdón por tardar tanto pero estaba muy ocupada. Nos leemos el primero de Enero! **_

_**Besooos! **_

_**Anleah Massen. **_


	15. Verdades y Declaraciones

**Capitulo 15: Verdades y declaraciones. **

Al día siguiente de la salida con Bella, cuando llegue del colegio estaba el Dr. Snow con mis padres, ya que se entero de que mis papás se mudaron y vino de San Francisco a visitarlos.

Edward! Recuerdas a Vladimir? Fue el doctor que trabajo conmigo en el caso de tu hermana – me recordó mi padre.

Ah sí, claro, gusto en verlo Doctor – le dije y me acerque a él para tenderle la mano

El gusto es mío Edward. –

Subí las escaleras para mi cuarto y deje mi mochila con las cosas de la escuela. Mi madre me llamó a comer desde abajo y entonces me apresure, pues, si llegaba tarde, Emmet arrasaría con todo y después me quedaría sin comer. Fui al comedor y estaba Emmet, el Doctor Snow, mi mamá y mi papá. Estaban comiendo caldo de camarón. Me senté en una silla junto a Emmet.

Valla Esme, te vez muy mal, después de todo creo que no fue buena idea interrumpir el tratamiento de Alice – dijo Vladimir y mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano se quedaron pasmados.

Entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta. _**Interrumpir el tratamiento de Alice… QUE? NOO!**_

NO! **NO! **_NO!_ – bramé con furia

Edward, hijo, cálmate – me pidió mi madre.

SON IDIOTAS?! COMO PUDIERON INTERRUMPIR SU TRATAMIENTO!? – les grité de nuevo

Tranquilo Edward, era lo mejor, ya que ningún tratamiento ni medicina estaba funcionando y ella estaba sufriendo mucho – me explicó mi padre pero yo era incapaz de entender en ese momento.

ESO NO ES VERDAD! LAS QUIMIOTERAPIAS ESTABAN FUNCIONANDO, EL CANCER ESTABA EN REMISIÓN! USTEDES LA MATARON! –

No pude continuar con mi protesta, ya que mis lágrimas se salieron de control. Deje la habitación para poder refugiarme de la ira que sentía en mi propia habitación. Subí a trompicones ya que mis propias lágrimas me nublaban la visión y los sentidos. Cuando llegue me derrumbe en mi cama sintiéndome un idiota por llorar por una cosa así. Cuando logre reponerme de mi ataque emocional salí a la terraza de mi cuarto a contemplar el mar. Sentí unos pasos a mis espaldas pero no me moleste en volverme para ver quién era y reaccione hasta que sus brazos me ciñeron.

Edward, pequeño, cálmate –me suplico mi madre al oído

Es que no puedo mamá, como es posible que pudieran hacerle eso a Alice? No se supone que a todos nos importaba que se pusiera bien? – inquirí apenas con un susurro.

Ella me rodeo y se sentó en mi regazo. _**Valla, es realmente ligera. **_Pensé.

El asunto es que ella nos pidió que interrumpiéramos su tratamiento, pero ella nos pidió que no te dijéramos nunca. Ella no quería que sufrieras.-

Eso fue una estupidez de su parte – aseguré

Fue su último deseo, tu padre y yo no podíamos negarle nada – dijo mi madre con voz entrecortada, a punto de llorar.

No llores mamá – la apreté a mi pecho con mis brazos – no fue tu culpa.

Ya lo sé, pero me duele haberte ocultado la verdad – escondió su rostro en mi pecho – te juro que nunca volveré a ocultarte nada, hijo. –

Te amo mamá –

Yo te amo más hijo. –

En ese momento entro Emmet a mi habitación dando un portazo y arruinando el momento entre mi mamá y yo.

Edward! Vinieron a buscarte – me avisó en un grito

Quien?- Inquirí

Es Rosalie – me dijo y su voz sonaba ansiosa.

Mi madre se levanto para dejarme incorporarme, conforme iba bajando las escaleras con las muletas Emmet me iba suplicando que le hablara de él a Rosalie. Yo le asegure que iba a hacerlo, pero la verdad, no tenía ganas. _**Sí, claro Emmet. **_Pensé. Cuando llegue, su BMW rojo estaba aparcado a fuera de mi casa.

Hey Edward! Ven sube, vamos a dar un paseo, necesito hablar de algo.- me dijo

Yo asentí y camine hacia la puerta del copiloto. Deje las muletas en el asiento trasero y subí. En cuanto la cerré ella arranco de un pisotón al acelerador y en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en la playa. _**De que quería hablar Rosalie conmigo? Porque en la playa? **_Me pregunté en mi mente. Nos quedamos sentados en el deportivo junto al mar.

Mira Edward, el punto es este, me gusta Emmett, pero no sé cómo puedo cortar con Mike sin que el haga un drama – me dijo y yo me quede muy sorprendido. Como podía gustarle Emmett con tanta rapidez?

Pues, simplemente dile que quieres cortar con él y si te arma un lio Emmett es capaz de ponerlo en su lugar, eso te lo aseguro, además también le gustas a Emmett –

Eso es verdad? Entonces todo mi problema está resuelto, pero hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablar –

Ah sí? Y sobre qué? – le pregunté. Que más quería Rosalie?

Te estás tardando mucho en declarártele a Bella – me aseguró

Qué? – inquirí con incredulidad

Lo que escuchaste –

Pero a mí ni siquiera me gusta ella!- me quejé. Como podía pensar Rosalie eso?

Entonces quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que te hagas novio de Bella. Ella está muy sola desde que mi hermano la dejo y a veces me siento mal por ella. Alivia mi dolor.- me dijo, pero su tono casi fue autoritario

Disculpa? Yo no puedo ser su novio! Ella ni siquiera me quiere! – le repliqué.

De eso no puedes estar tan seguro, además si no lo haces, lastimare a tu hermano – me amenazó.

En ese momento recree la ultima decepción amorosa de Emmett y me dieron escalofríos. Fue realmente aterrador. Tenía que aceptar si no quería verme afectado por su estado emocional cuando se ponía a gimotear a las 2 de la madrugada.

Está bien! Le diré que si quiere ser mi novia, aunque lo más probable es que me rechace y después ya no quiera ser mi amiga! – casi le grité a Rosalie.

No te preocupes, si te rechaza, te aseguro de que todo seguirá como antes, ella no es de esas – me aseguró.

Está bien, pero ahora volvamos porque tengo cosas que hacer. – le pedí.

Ella arrancó y piso el acelerador hasta el fondo. Recline mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré mis ojos. Cuando sentí que nos detuvimos me erguí y vi la fachada de mi casa. Abrí la puerta y salte hacia afuera.

Entonces es un trato! Yo romperé con Mike esta tarde. Dile a tu hermano que nos vemos mañana a las cinco en el megadomo. Y recuerda lo que tienes que hacer – me dijo.

Esta bien, hasta mañana Rosalie.-

Ella arrancó de nuevo y su auto salió disparado. Yo llame al timbre de mi casa y Emmett me recibió con cara de niño emberrinchado.

Ya me robaste a mi chica, verdad? –

Claro que no, te conseguí una cita con ella – le avise.

Oh por dios! Gracias hermanoteee!!!!!- el me envolvió con sus enormes brazos.

No hay de que, tienes que estar mañana en el megadomo a las cinco, ella va a terminar con el idiota de Newton esta tarde –

Genial! Te lo agradezco de verdad, solo por eso te pagaré la compostura de tus deportivos, quedarán geniales – me prometió

De todos modos tenias que hacerlo Emmett, no te hagas idiota –

Lo sé, solo te estaba probando – me dijo y esbozo una sonrisa socarrona.

Bueno, voy a mi habitación, si necesitas algo, abstente a pedirlo, voy a estar ocupado y voy a necesitar concentración. – le advertí a mi hermano.

Claro, claro, no te preocupes Edward –

Emprendí el camino hacia mi habitación un poco molesto ya que el estúpido yeso me hacía más complicado caminar. La llegada a mi destino fue difícil, mis brazos estaban cansados así que fui a tirarme a mi sillón puff antes de tomar unas hojas de papel y un lapicero de mi escritorio. No tenía la menor idea de cómo declarármele a Bella, pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna u otra forma si no quería que lastimaran a mi hermano. Entonces empecé a garabatear:

**Bella: **

**La verdad no sé si lo que te voy a decir sea correcto, además que creo que sería algo muy inoportuno de mi parte, ya que tal vez no estés de humor para recibir este tipo de cosas, por lo de Jasper y todo eso y también pienso que tal vez tu creas que los hombres somos un asco, y quiero decirte que eso no es verdad, o tal vez yo no lo sea, por eso quiero que aceptes ser mi novia, aunque también es algo apresurado, pero si tu aceptaras yo te haría la mujer mas feliz de todo el planeta. Si no quieres no importa, que no te de miedo lastimarme, soy muy duro. Así que piénsalo por favor. **

**Edward. **

_**Valla, es la carta más estúpida que he escrito en toda mi vida. **_Pensé y me levante para recostarme en el sofá.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hola! Pues… Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que todos se la hayan pasado increíble con sus familias y amigos y también espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya que es realmente ridículo porque se me están acabando las ideas, en fiiin… nos leemos luegooo!**_

_**Besooos y abrazos a todos! Feliz año nuevo!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	16. Preocupaciones

**Capitulo 16: Preocupaciones. **

Me sentía nervioso cuando llegue al colegio, a decir verdad no quería entregarle la carta a Bella, pero de pronto me ponía a pensar que daño le podían hacer a Emmett, lo reconsideraba. Cuando entre al salón de sociales estaba completamente vacío. Suspire aliviado. Me senté en mi plaza a escuchar música en el Ipod. Conforme se fue llenando el salón empecé a sentirme más nervioso, pero a la vez mas aliviado, pues Bella no había llegado. Sentí que el estomago se me fue al piso cuando escuché que la silla contigua se movió. Voltee a ver a Rosalie, y ella, con su mirada amenazadora me señalo con la barbilla en dirección a Bella. Suspire ruidosamente.

Hola Edward, como estas? – inquirió ella de un modo cortes.

Bien, gracias y tú? –

Bien – respondió y tomo asiento.

Rápidamente decidí ponerle fin a esta estupidez. Saque el sobre de mi mochila y se lo tendí a Bella en silencio. Ella lo tomo y lo estudió durante un rato, al final, suspiro y lo abrió. Sus ojos devoraban las líneas que estaban plasmadas y al final ella dijo:

Edward… yo… no se… - apenas logró pronunciar

Salgamos para que me digas bien – le propuse y ella saltó de su asiento.

Ya que estábamos fuera del campo de visión de los demás ella articuló:

Yo no puedo verte de esa manera, Edward, lo siento –

_**Genial! **_Pensé y en mi mente empecé a saltar de felicidad.

No importa Bella, solo quería hacer una prueba, pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, Olvida esto, por favor – le supliqué

Oh, claro, está bien. Lo lamento tanto –

No pasa nada. Ahora entremos antes de que llegue el profesor – le dije

Bella se veía incomoda, incluso algo triste durante las demás clases, incluso en el almuerzo no comió ni hablo, solo veía a las ventanas con gesto ausente. Supuse que mi cara de preocupación era muy evidente, pues Rosalie me pregunto qué me pasaba.

Estoy preocupado por Bella, desde que le pedí que fuera mi novia ha estado muy rara – le dije con el ceño fruncido.

Pero, ella, te dijo que si? – inquirió

No, claro que no – murmuré

Pero, entonces, porque esta así? – volvió a preguntar la rubia

No lo sé, pero me preocupa, tal vez le repugna la idea de que yo este enamorado de ella. Te lo dije Rosalie, ahora ella ya no me querrá hablar. Y yo ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella! – exclamé y mi voz sonó histérica

Estas seguro de que no la quieres? –

Cien por ciento seguro, ella es como mi mejor amiga – le expliqué

Pero sabias que, normalmente acabas enamorándote de tu mejor amiga? – inquirió de nuevo.

Si lo sabía, pero, estoy seguro de que a mí no me sucederá – repliqué

Yo no estaría tan seguro… esas cosas pasan sin que tú quieras – dijo con su engreída voz.

En ese momento, Emmett pasó caminando junto a nosotros y le guiñó un ojo a Rosalie. Ella soltó una risita tonta.

Valla, ahora veo que su relación va mejor de lo que pensaba – le dije a mi rubia compañera

Si, el es muy lindo, de todos modos, el está dispuesto a poner a Mike en su lugar si lo amerita. – me explicó y soltó un suspiro.

Te aseguro que es capaz, no te cuento cuantos novios le espantó a mi hermana Alice – le dije entre risas, pero después me entristecí, pues no quería recordar eso.

Tienes una hermana? – me preguntó ceñuda

_**Tenía**_ una hermana –

Como que tenias? Que quieres decir? –

Que ya no tengo una hermana – le expliqué. Me estaba dando cuenta de que lo que dicen de las rubias es cierto. Rosalie era un poco tonta.

Y porque ya no la tienes? – inquirió, insistente

Vamos Rosalie, no quiero hablar de eso, tal vez luego Emmett te lo contará –

Está bien -

En el final de las clases, me encontré con Emmett en el Jeep.

De que estabas hablando con Rose? – me preguntó mi hermanote.

Cosas, y sobre ti –

Cosas? Cuales cosas? –

Mira, te voy a explicar, pero no quiero que hagas alguna expresión escandalosa por favor – le supliqué

Lo que digas –

Bueno, veras, Rosalie y Bella eran cuñadas, pero el hermano de Rosalie se fue y rompió con Bella. Entonces Rosalie notó que el estado de ánimo de Bella estaba deteriorado, entonces ella pensó que yo estaba enamorado de ella y me pidió que le pidiera que fuera mi novia, pero yo no la quiero de ese modo, pero me amenazó con hacer algo horrible si no me le declaraba a Bella, entonces le hice una carta, pero ella me rechazó y ahora Bella está muy rara y me preocupa… - le expliqué a mi hermano

El estalló en carcajadas, tal y como yo esperaba.

Emmett! Cállate! Que te dije de reaccionar exageradamente? – lo regañé

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – se disculpó – es que eso es algo realmente patético, te sientes tan amenazado por Rosalie que haces cosas contra tu voluntad? Verdad que eres

lo suficientemente hombrecito para no tenerle miedo a una mujer? – me preguntó con voz socarrona.

Una mujer que es capaz de matarte con un gato hidráulico?, te aseguro que la casa de Rosalie está llena de herramienta para reparar un auto, de veras, no quiero arriesgarme. – le aseguré – además, era por una buena causa. –

Mejor cállate y sube al auto. _Gallinita_ –

Ya no pude discutir a eso, ya que era tan hipersensible que no podía soportar los chillidos de Emmett en la madrugada. Mi hermano tenía razón. Puso su insoportable música de Rap apenas arranco el Jeep y comenzó a cantar con su voz gutural. _**Qué asco. **_Pensé y me puse los audífonos con la música del Ipod para no oír la música salvaje de mi único hermano. Estuve absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que un manotazo en la nuca por parte de Emmett rompió mi burbuja de pensamientos sin coherencia.

Hey! _Princesita_, llegamos a casa – me avisó con su peculiar manera de tratar a la gente.

Si, ya lo note – farfullé mientras bajaba de su auto.

Apenas entramos, una carcajada como de muerto retumbó y Emmett abrió los ojos como platos. _**Maldición! **_Pensé. Los tíos Aro, Marco y Cayo nos habían venido a visitar, y junto con ellos sus irritantes esposas. Eso si era tener mala suerte. Emmett puso cara de tortura, ya que cuando vivía en Italia el tío Aro era su tutor y lo había hecho vivir un infierno.

Tío Aro! Que gusto verlos a todos! – saludé con entusiasmo y una sonrisa fingida.

El gusto es mío, Edward. – me saludó con su voz de ultratumba

Vamos hijos, siéntense – nos invito mamá.

Que has hecho en tu nueva universidad Emmett? – inquirió el Tío Cayo con un tonillo zumbón.

Estudiar, querido tío, estudiar – le mintió mi hermano.

Vamos Emmett, no seas mentiroso, todos sabemos que eres un desastre en la escuela – dijo el tío Marco.

Por eso estudio, para mejorar – volvió a mentir Emmett.

Si claaaro – dijo la tía Atenedora, la mas "soportable" de las dos tías que me quedaban.

Deberías creerle, Atenedora, mejoro mucho en el tiempo que lleva – intervino mi madre – además ya ayuda en los labores de la casa y trabaja. –

Eso está muy bien! Ya deberías aprender a ser un hombrecito! – exclamó el Tío Marco.

Yo siempre lo he sido Tío, siempre – dijo mi hermano con expresión y voz socarrona.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y todos voltearon a verme. Suspire y me levante para atender. Abrí al tercer timbrazo. Era Rosalie, que tenia expresión amenazadora. Mire mi reloj. Eran las 5:30.

Esta Emmett? – inquirió, con voz molesta

Si, en un momento sale. –

Me adentre en la sala, y llame a Emmett para que me acompañara a la puerta. Cuando vio a Rosalie inmediatamente miro su reloj y se sobresalto.

Ups – articuló Emmett – lo siento Rose, llegaron unos tíos y nos entretuvieron, pero ahora mismo nos vamos linda –

Mi hermano tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Desde la ventana vi como se subía al auto de Rose y salían disparados a toda velocidad.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-

_**Hola! Pues, este cap. me tarde demasiado en escribirlo, porque estaba muy cansada por los entrenamientos de Vóley Bol, además que ya entre al colegio y estoy muy atareada. En fin, tengo algunas ideas para un fan fic nuevo, los dos posibles nombres serian "Mi vida sin El" y "Diario de guerra" los dos tratan de la misma cosa, solo que el de mi vida sin él es contado por Bella y Alice y el de diario de guerra es contado por Edward y Jasper. Díganme cual les gustaría mas. En fin! Spero que les guste ste cap! =D jaja **_

_**Besooos! **_


	17. Jueves de Revelacíón

**Capitulo 17: Jueves de revelación. **

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde mi declaración fallida a mi mejor amiga. Emmett me había hecho burla hasta el cansancio pero no me importo, porque Bella no se lo tomó muy enserio y me siguió tratando como siempre. La visita de la familia del Tío Aro no duró más que una semana y de a ver estado de mal humor, los hubiera corrido pero no fue así. A decir verdad su visita me divirtió, ya que el tío Aro no se cansaba de molestar a Emmett y el enojo de mi hermano me causaba gracia además que estaba feliz porque Bella me había perdonado y aunque mi felicidad era tan grande, no podía entender porque estaba feliz. Emmett me había repetido que era porque yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero no era así, yo nunca me enamoraría de ella aunque fuera la última chica en el planeta. Mi padre ya me había quitado el yeso, así que eso también contribuía a que estuviera más feliz.

Buenos días, pequeño – me saludó mi madre cuando me desperté – que quieres desayunar? Emmett ha pedido _Hot Cakes_. –

Hola mamá, emm... veamos… si, también quiero _Hot Cakes_. – le respondí.

Me di cuenta que mi voz sonaba rara, así que carraspee para aclararme la garganta. En ese momento mi padre bajo con sus habituales pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa blanca, fue entonces cuando recordé que iría a pedir trabajo al hospital, aunque, llegaría a trabajar, porque la directora del hospital de Vancouver, la Dra. Salazar adoraba el trabajo de mi padre.

Buenos días amor – saludó mi padre a mi madre con un beso corto en la boca.

Buenos días, Carlisle –

Hey pa! Buenos días! – lo saludó mi hermano.

Buenos días, hijos – respondió mi papá

Buenos días papá – le dije.

El desayuno se llevo a cabo con calma. Papá iría al hospital y mamá iría a la casa de Peter y Charlotte a ver a Kate Zafrina, su mamá y desde luego, Emmett y yo nos iríamos a la uni. Cuando me subí al Jeep me invadió una sensación en el estomago como de mariposas revoloteando. Estaba ansioso por ver a Bella y platicar con ella. Quería ver sus ojos color chocolate y escuchar su risa melodiosa. Últimamente era lo único que quería hacer y eso me tenía desconcertado. Me baje casi corriendo del Jeep cuando llegamos y entre al salón de mecánica, donde era mi primera clase. Las mariposas revolotearon más rápido en mi estomago cuando vi a Bella sentada en el lugar habitual. Me acerque con paso apresurado y deje mi mochila encima de la mesa. Ella levantó la mirada de su cuaderno. Tenía la intención de invitarla a patinar después de la escuela pero estaba muy nervioso.

Hola Ed! Como estas? – Bella me saludó con un entusiasmo que me agradó.

Hola Bells, muy bien, y tú? – la saludé también y esbocé una sonrisa.

Bien, gracias –

Eh bien, yo me preguntaba, que si tú… que si tú querías… - empezaba a sentirme molesto por expresarme de una manera tan rebuscada y torpe.

Si Edward? Que quieres pedirme? – ella inquirió con inocencia, totalmente ajena a mi nerviosismo.

Que si tú querías ir a patinar conmigo a la pista que está en el parque después de la escuela? – lo solté rápidamente

Claro que si, pasa a mi casa a las tres, dame media hora después de la escuela para buscar mis patines. – aceptó

Genial! Yo pensé que no sabias patinar – le dije

Oh si claaaro, te aseguro que yo aprendí a patinar antes que tu, niño – enarcó una ceja desafiándome a protestar por la palabra niño.

A qué edad aprendiste tu? – la cuestioné con tono burlón.

A los diez –

HA-HA-HA! Yo aprendí a los ocho – le dije en su cara.

Quien te enseño? – me pregunto, ahora molesta por su derrota, aunque era una molesta fingida.

Mi tía Tanya – le contesté

Oh, yo también tengo una tía que se llama Tanya – me dijo

Que genial! Otra cosa que tenemos en común. –

Bueno Ed, recuerda pasar por mí, de acuerdo? –

Sí, claro Bells. – le contesté y me quede callado porque el maestro ya había llegado.

Mis recuerdos de la clase de mecánica de ese día eran borrosos ya que me la había pasado pensando en que ropa me podía poner para salir con Bella. Las siguientes tres clases habían pasado de forma confusa también, debido a mi falta de atención a la teoría. A la hora del almuerzo, Emmett me sacó de mi ensueño haciéndome una llave de luchas en la cafetería, doblando mi brazo hasta lastimarme.

Idiota! No vuelvas a hacer eso! – le reclamé

Tranquilo Eddie, solo era para que despertaras – me aseguró – además, necesitas poner atención en tus clases o en los exámenes reprobaras. –

Sí, claro. Como quieras –

Me alejé de él para formarme en la fila de la comida. Como no tenía hambre, solo compre un coctel de frutas. Me acerqué a la mesa donde estaban Ángela, Ben, Rosalie, Emmett y Bella. Por un momento me imaginé a Alice sentada junto a Bella parloteando sobre ropa como lo solía hacer. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragué saliva para deshacerlo. Me senté junto a mi mejor amiga, que platicaba animadamente con Ángela sobre su mercedes. Entonces me acordé de una pregunta que había querido hacerle sobre aquel carro.

Oye Bells, porque ya no traes tu mercedes a la escuela? – inquirí

Porque el tarado de Tyler le descompuso el ventilador y el motor se calienta demasiado rápido. Por eso tengo que ir a Ottawa por otro ventilador, pero iré hasta el próximo fin de semana. Por eso utilizo mi otro auto – me explicó.

Valla, deberías arreglarlo rápido, tu mercedes es fabuloso – le contesté.

Oh, lo sé – dijo y se carcajeo.

Al final de las clases esperé a Emmett afuera del Jeep, ya que no podía abrirlo. Puse música en mi Ipod y me recargue en el tremendo auto. Estaba escuchando _Till i find you_ de _Yiruma _cuando mi hermanote llegó. Abrió rápidamente el Jeep y los dos subimos. Vi como me miraba pícaramente.

Qué? Acaso tengo monos en la cara? – le pregunté a mi hermano.

No, es que la verdad te ves muy enamorado – me dijo.

Cómo? Que es lo que estás diciendo? – inquirí sorprendido

Que se ve que te mueres por Bella – me repitió.

Cuantas veces tengo que asegurarte que yo no estoy enamorado de ella? –

Ya no me digas más eso que no te creo. Acéptalo hermanito, di que te gusta – dijo.

Que no! Emmett, entiende! – casi le grite.

Vamos, no te esponjes –

Ya cállate y conduce – le ordené

El encendió giró la llave y el Jeep rugió. Mi hermano quitó el freno de mano y puso la reversa. En un dos por tres ya estábamos en camino a casa. Me di cuenta que el auto no frenaba bien cuando intento frenar para pasar un tope.

Emmett, no le has cambiado las balatas verdad? Algún día vas a chocar con un auto por no frenar – lo regañé – dos pares de balatas no cuesta mucho Emmett, cómpralas y yo se las cambio. –

Está bien, mas al rato voy a la refaccionaria que está en el centro y las compro – me prometió.

Está bien. –

Pronto llegamos a mi casa y me di cuenta que eran 2:15. Así que me cambie rápido de ropa y comí algo que mi mamá había preparado. Me puse los patines y cuando iba a salir mi mamá me intercepto.

A dónde vas, jovencito? – inquirió con su tono de enfado fingido.

Voy a patinar con Bella – le avisé y Salí casi corriendo de mi casa.

Patine hasta llegar a su casa y me detuve en la puerta para tocar el timbre. Al primer timbrazo ella abrió y las mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon de nuevo, haciéndome sentir especial.

Y bien. Nos vamos? – preguntó

Si, vamos –

Salimos los dos patinando hacia el parque. En el camino íbamos platicando sobre nuestras clases de patinaje en la infancia. Ella me dijo que de niña era muy torpe, pero gracias a las clases de patinaje sus reflejos mejoraron. Me absorbí en la conversación y no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la pista hasta que sentí el piso mas liso bajo mis pies.

A que no sabes brincar con los patines – me retó ella.

A que si se – le contesté

Entonces comenzamos a retarnos para hacer cosas con los patines. En un reto, las ruedas de un patín se me resbalaron y fui a caer directamente en el piso, golpeándome la nuca. Bella corrió para ver si me había pasado algo.

Edward! Estas bien? Donde te pegaste? – inquirió algo espantada

Estoy bien, no te preocupes –

Entonces ella se inclino sobre mí y tuve muy cerca su lindo rostro y esos ojos color chocolate que me alteraban los nervios. Comencé a hiperventilar. Me recobre gracias a que ella metió su mano debajo de mi nuca y me levanto, al ver que yo no lo hacía por mí mismo.

Ed, estas bien? – volvió a preguntar

Si Bells, estoy bien –

Bueno, quizá deberíamos de dejar de hacer estupideces – dijo – además se está haciendo tarde y tengo hambre. Ya son las 4:00 –

Sí, que te parece si vamos a Pizza Hot, yo invito – le dije

Gracias, vamos –

Ella me ayudo a ponerme de pie y nos fuimos patinando hasta el megadomo, que era un conjunto comercial que estaba en Vancouver. Pedimos una Pizza familiar, que gracias al hambre feroz que teníamos ambos, nos la acabamos. Estábamos tan llenos después de comer que ya no pudimos patinar mas entonces llamamos a Emmett y el vino a recogernos con una expresión burlona en el rostro. Mi hermano me dijo que no quería conducir, así que él se paso al asiento del copiloto y Bella se subió en la parte trasera. Ajuste el retrovisor para poder ver la cara de Bella por el espejo y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba me sonrió. Las mariposas revolotearon de nuevo con mucha intensidad y de repente sentí la necesidad de acariciar su rostro. Cuando llegamos a su casa me baje con ella y en la puerta acaricie su rostro. Ella sonrió y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Se incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Nos vemos mañana Bells – me despedí, pero no quería irme.

Adiós – ella contestó y se adentró en su casa.

Cuando subí al auto mi hermano profirió un aullido de burla y yo le di un puñetazo en el brazo para que se callara. Iba conduciendo absorto en mis pensamientos. _**De verdad estaré enamorado de ella? **_Pensé. Al llegar a mi casa, metí el Jeep en el garaje y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Cuando estuve ahí me eché en mi cama, irradiando felicidad.

_**Sí, estoy enamorado de Bella. **_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Hola! Bueno pues este capítulo me costó demasiado escribirlo, porque pues en el Edward se daba cuenta de que la amaba y todo eso, y aun así creo que se quedo corto a lo que yo pensaba que el había sentido en ese momento. En fin, la canción de Till I find You de Yiruma deben escucharla, es realmente linda. Les recomiendo que para leer este Cap. ya escuchen. En fin! El siguiente cap. va a estar larguísimo, o eso creo. Espero que no se modifiquen mis planes.**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews! Nos leemos el sábado!**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah Massen. **_


	18. Viernes de Confesión

**Capitulo 18: Viernes de confesión. **

No cavia la felicidad en mi, era tan feliz que le hubiera gritado a todo el mundo mi amor por Bella, pero no lo hice por vergüenza. Al día siguiente de mi salida con Bella, sentí que el estomago se me venia a los pies cuando la vi. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de correr hacia ella, tomar su cara entre mis manos y besarla, pero gracias al cielo, me contuve por mi bien, porque yo sabía bien que ella no me amaba. Gracias a ese pensamiento me abrumo una oleada de sufrimiento que derrocó toda mi felicidad. Mi amiga amada, al ver mi estado de ánimo me pregunto lo que me pasaba.

No estoy bien, Bells – le contesté

Y porque no te alegras? Ayer estabas feliz! – me dijo.

No lo sé, ahora no puedo – le aseguré

Bueno, como quieras Ed –

Durante el almuerzo me hundí en los espirales de la miseria y no ingerí nada de comida. Todos estaban preocupados por mí, incluso mi hermano, que nunca se preocupaba por nadie. Ese día se hizo insoportable para mí, a tal grado que estuve a punto de fingir una enfermedad e irme a mi casa. El día escolar paso lentamente y, a la hora de la salida, Bella me acompañó a mi auto.

Hey Edward, tengo que hablar contigo – me avisó.

Que pasa Bells? – inquirí igual de desanimado.

Eso… bueno… yo estoy… - balbuceó

Si? Que quieres decirme? – volví a preguntar.

Yo quiero decir que yo estoy… bueno… yo… demonios! No puedo decirlo! Estoy nerviosa! Maldita sea! – exclamó con irritación

Vamos Bella! Suéltalo ya! No creo que sea tan malo – la alenté ansioso por saber que era lo que ella me quería decir.

Está bien. Lo diré. Yo estoy enamorada de ti Edward – me confesó y un adorable rubor inundo sus mejillas.

Eso me tomó desprevenido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella corrió a su auto, entro y lo encendió. Cuando por fin procese las palabras ella aceleró y se fue. Una felicidad enorme recorrió mis venas y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. _**Ella está enamorada de mí. **_Pensé con entusiasmo. Subí al Porsche y ya cuando estaba dentro, emití un gran grito de júbilo. Mi Bella estaba enamorada de mí! Ella me amaba! Encendí el auto y fui a mi casa.

En fin de semana se paso de forma borrosa y muy rápida. El lunes que llegué a la escuela todo mi entusiasmo se convirtió en tristeza, ya que mi Bella no estaba en el salón de clases. En el aula de Sociales me encontré con Rosalie.

Hola cuñadita – la saludé – no sabes por qué no vino Bella hoy? –

No lo sé, solo me pidió que te diera esto – dijo y me tendió un sobre color azul añil.

Recibí el sobre y me senté en mi plaza. Rosalie se alejó de mí para dejarme leer en paz. Abrí el sobre y saque su contenido. Eran unas hojas amarillas claro con un perfume de chica que olía delicioso. Las hojas decían esto:

**Hola.**

**Muy probablemente esto te parezca una molestia o un estorbo pero es que el viernes estaba tan nerviosa y por eso no pude decirte lo que realmente siento por ti ya que creo que se me hace más fácil expresarme por esta vía y espero que esto sea de tu agrado, y si no, no se la muestres a nadie ni la tires a la basura. Bueno aquí va:**

**Recuerdo exactamente el primer día que te vi y estoy segura que me enamoré de ti por tu linda sonrisa, el color de tu piel y el deslumbrante verde de tus ojos. Creo que ya te había dicho que soy muy tímida y por eso me costó mucho trabajo hablarte las primeras veces pero gracias a la estúpida encuesta que te hicimos Rosalie y yo, me acerque a ti y me terminé de enamorar de ti cuando escuché la respuesta a las preguntas y vi que no eras como cualquier chico, me robaste el corazón! Después pasaron varios días antes de que te volviera a hablar de nuevo porque el tan solo estar cerca de ti en las clases me ponía nerviosa y mejor no decía nada porque temía decir una tontería. Ahora que he convivido más contigo entraste en mis sueños y ahora no puedo sacarte. Cuando no tengo nada que hacer, mi mente vaga por muchos lugares y siempre termina contigo, en mis sueños siempre me correspondes y yo soy feliz. Algunas veces he soñado que tú también me amas y que me besas. Sé que es algo patético y cursi pero es que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos y querer a alguien más. Por más que intento concentrarme en mis estudios y seguir sacando buenas calificaciones como siempre primero pienso algunos minutos en tu alucinante cara y después me pongo a trabajar. Tengo suerte de que al parecer tú no me amas porque si así fuera y me correspondieras perdería la cabeza y el control sabiendo que tengo un novio tan guapo como tú. Pero ya sé que eso no es cierto que tengo que conformarme con lo que sueño y puedo imaginar. El verte en mi mesa de la cafetería me emocionada, el escuchar tu voz hablando conmigo me acelera el corazón y tu sonrisa, bueno ni que decir. Me gustas mucho y… yo, ni un poquito a ti. Creo que no es tu culpa, nadie puede obligar a alguien a que lo ame, pero estaría fascinada de que existiera una maldita forma de que yo te atrajera y no precisamente por lo físico puesto que estoy consciente de que no soy una chica del todo bonita o que podría gustarle a los chicos con facilidad, pero bueno, así es esto. Yo estaría contenta de que te gustaría por lo que soy por dentro y por lo que tengo en mis sentimientos. Eso era lo que realmente quería decirte, no las idioteces que salieron de mis labios el viernes. Pero es que el estar sola contigo empeoro las cosas, se me olvido de repente lo que quería decirte y tu perfume me nublo la mente. Ese día me hubiera gustado tener el valor para abrazarte, ya que tu piel es como una droga para mí. Si te gusta alguna otra no me interesa, puesto que solo quería que supieras lo que siento por ti. **

**Bella. **

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar a tal grado que pensé que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Recosté mi cabeza en la mesa para tranquilizarme. En ese momento los temblores desaparecieron y un estallido de felicidad en mi corazón los remplazó. Una sonrisa iluminó mi cara y desde su lugar, Rosalie me contempló como si estuviera loco. En ese momento el maestro llegó y la clase comenzó. Ni si quiera me entere de que se trató. Estuve distraído escribiendo en mi cuaderno de sociales el nombre de mi chica amada. En diferentes colores, tamaños y tipos de letra. En la clase de mecánica tuve que concentrarme, pues estaban dando un tema nuevo y lo tenía que aprender. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que leí su carta hasta que tocó el timbre para el almuerzo. Entonces recordé que debía controlar mi felicidad y entusiasmo en frente de Emmett, porque corría el riesgo de que se burlara de mí.

Hola hermanote, hola Rose, hola Ángela, hola Ben – saludé a todos los ocupantes de la mesa.

Hola, Edward – contestaron Ángela y Ben muy educadamente.

Hola hermano – me saludó Emmett

Hola cuñado – respondió Rosalie

Comí en silencio escuchando la conversación de tiras cómicas que mantenían mi hermano y Ben. Hablaban sobre Marvel, la chica halcón, y linterna verde. Ángela y Rosalie hablaban sobre una marca de zapatos. De repente, una voz inconfundible pronunció mi nombre, entonces yo voltee hacia donde provenía la voz. Era la voz de mi hermana Alice. Sacudí la cabeza hacia los lados. _**Debo estar loco.**_ Pensé. En ese momento extrañé como nunca a mi gemela, extrañé sus incontables ocurrencias y locuras. Desee tenerla entre mis brazos y darle un beso en su pequeña frente. Desee decirle cuanto la extrañaba. Como siempre sucedía cuando pensaba en Alice, mis ojos se nublaron y se me formo un nudo en la garganta. Intente deshacerlo tomando un trago del jugo que tenía enfrente. Cuando termino el almuerzo desee con todas mis fuerzas que el día escolar se acabara, pues tenía prisa de ir a la casa de mi Bella y confesarle lo que yo sentía por ella. Casi Salí corriendo del aula cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó. Llegue corriendo al estacionamiento y subí al Porsche. Lo encendí y levante los 160 km/h en cuando pisé el acelerador. Me tardé cinco minutos en llegar a mi destino. Me baje corriendo del Porsche y toqué el timbre dos veces. Al cuarto timbrazo mi chica abrió la puerta y en cuando me vio un rubor inundó su lindo rostro. Me acerque a ella y la abracé. Inspire su delicioso perfume y hundí mi cabeza en su cabello. Ella también me rodeó con los brazos.

Te amo Bella – pronuncié – más que a mi vida –

Me separé de ella para poder verle el rostro. Bella estaba llorando.

Qué te pasa? Porque lloras? – inquirí

Lloro porque estoy feliz, tonto. Nunca pensé que tú podrías amarme también – me contestó

Claro que te amo, más de lo que puedes imaginar – le dije y me acerque a ella.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero silencie sus labios con los míos. La tomé de la cintura y ella se colgó a mi cuello, hundiendo sus delicados y suaves dedos en mi cabello. La besé con el corazón latiéndome rápido. Sus labios se endurecieron y me besaron con más urgencia que antes. Eso convirtió nuestro beso en algo apasionado.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya que les quiero contar que casi me explota la cabeza intentando escribir la carta de Bella, y pues bueno, yo creo que me quedó perfecta. En fin, acá estoy yo, muriéndome de frio gracias a los 8 grados que estamos acá en México. Es terrible porque tengo una infección en la garganta y el aire frio hace que empeore más. Bueno les agradezco todos los Reviews y las opiniones acerca de la nueva posible novela. Ojala y puedan seguir opinando sobre: "Mi vida sin él" o "Diario de Guerra" por favor díganme cual les parece porque para mí las dos son perfectas! En fin, nos leemos el miércoles!**_

_**Besooos! **_

_**Anleah Massen. **_


	19. Juntos

**Capitulo 19: Juntos. **

Nuestro beso se prolongó hasta que los dos no pudimos respirar. Jadeante, me separé de ella.

Qué lindo es esto – musitó – nunca pensé que tu sintieras lo mismo por mí. Y pensar en lo estúpida que me sentí cuando me pediste ser tu novia y yo te rechacé! –

No fue culpa tuya, lo de Jasper fue difícil –

Pero aun así! No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui! – siguió quejándose

Hice un mohín.

Deja de llamarte estúpida, por favor. No lo soporto – le dije.

Está bien. Solo porque tú me lo pides – aceptó.

Entonces su hermano Tyler salió de la casa.

Bella, acaba de llamar Jacob. Dice que llega en media hora – le avisó y luego entró

Genial! – dijo ella.

Quien es Jacob? – pregunté

Un amigo que viene de visita. Era mi mejor amigo. Lo conocí cuando fui de vacaciones a Forks con la tía Victoria y el tío James. –

Oh, que genial. Si van a recibir visitas debería de irme. –

No! No quiero que te vayas. Quédate y te presento a Jacob. – dijo, sujetando mi brazo.

Está bien. Me quedo, pero hay que hacer algo mientras tu amigo llega –

Si!, tengo una idea. Vamos a festejar un Feliz No cumpleaños. Se me antojó un pastel – dijo y se echo a reír.

Un Feliz no cumpleaños? Está bien. Lo que tú quieras. –

Vamos al megadomo a comprar un pastel. Voy por mi auto – me avisó.

Salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera de su casa. Pasó un minuto y un flamante mercedes guardián apareció a mi lado. Ella lo apago y salió para juntarse conmigo. Mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Estupendo! Ya lo reparaste – comenté

Sí, me costó demasiado trabajo pero al fin valió la pena. Mi mercedes esta perfecto – dijo lanzando sus manos a mi cuello.

La tome de la cintura y la alcé para darle vueltas y juntar sus labios con los míos. De repente, oímos un carraspeo. Los dos volteamos sonrojados. Emmett y Rosalie estaban junto al mercedes de Bella tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa burlona. Baje a Bella y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Oh sí, no estoy enamorado de Bella, Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es verdad? – Emmett dijo, imitándome.

Cállate tonto, no quería decírtelo porque lo ibas a agarrar para burla – regañé a mi hermano.

Por dios Rosalie! Como puedes pensar que estoy enamorada de Edward! Es una semejante tontería! – Rose dijo, imitando a mi compañera.

Bah, no me molestes rubia – le contestó mi chica.

Y bien, que se proponían hacer, cuñadita? – le preguntó mi hermano a Bella

Íbamos a ir al megadomo por un pastel cuando dos metiches vinieron a interrumpir – les explico ella.

Y para que un pastel? – inquirió Rose

Porque vamos a festejar un Feliz no cumpleaños – contesté

Un feliz no cumpleaños? – mi hermano se carcajeó – valla que las mujeres te hacen estúpido –

Vamos Emmett, camina, tenemos que ir a mi casa – se quejó mi cuñada.

Si. Nos vemos, _tortolitos_ – dijo Emmett y se fueron.

Cuando se fueron nos miramos durante unos cinco minutos y después subimos al Mercedes-Benz. En la pastelería del megadomo, escogimos uno cubierto con chocolate y con muchas fresas.

Mejor quiero comer el pastel en tu casa. Tu mamá es adorable – me dijo ella cuando íbamos de camino a su casa.

Como tú quieras – le contesté

Si, deja le llamo a Tyler para que me hable cuando llegue Jacob –

Ella sacó su teléfono y mantuvo una charla corta con su hermano.

Tyler dice que él me llamará cuando Jake este en casa –

Está bien. Vamos a mi casa entonces –

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Emmett y Rose estaban sentados jugando Halo. Mi padre y mi padre estaban sentados en el banquillo de mi piano conversando.

Hola mamá, hola papá – saludé a mis padres.

Hola Edward. Bella querida! Como estas? – inquirió mi madre cuando vio quien me acompañaba.

Hola Esme, muy bien gracias. Y tú? –

Bien, querida. Gracias por visitarnos –

Hola Bella – la saludó mi papá

Hola Doctor –

Vamos chica, si a mi esposa de dices Esme, porque no puedes llamarme Carlisle? – le preguntó con un tono de enfado fingido.

Está bien, Carlisle – aceptó.

Bien, mamá, papá, Bella y yo trajimos un pastel. Vamos a comerlo – les avisé e inmediatamente mi madre se paro como resorte. Caminó hacia la cocina y trajo seis platos, seis tenedores y un cuchillo. nos sentamos en la sala y pusimos el pastel en la mesa de centro.

Y bien? A que se debe de que traigan pastel? – preguntó mi papá

Bella y yo nos miramos conteniendo la risa. Eso del feliz no cumpleaños era una estupidez.

Es que, simplemente se nos antojo. Además, yo quería pedirles permiso para algo – les contestó mi chica.

Enarque una ceja. Pedirles permiso para qué? De inmediato lo comprendí y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Al ver mi cara Emmett empezó a reírse.

Pedirnos permiso para qué? – le preguntó mi mamá

Es que bueno, Edward y yo somos… - comenzó a decir ella, pero al parecer no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Bella y yo somos… - dije yo, incapaz de articular la palabra.

**NOVIOS! **– gritó mi hermano con euforia y luego se carcajeo. Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

Novios? Esto es enserio? – inquirió mi mamá

Si, mamá, ella es mi… novia – dije, pero todavía me costaba trabajo pronunciar la palabra.

Eso es tan… maravilloso! Por dios hijo! Ella es tan perfecta para ti, estoy muy feliz por ustedes! – dijo mi papá.

El nudo de mi estomago desapareció repentinamente. Al parecer habíamos superado la prueba más difícil que era ganar la aprobación de mi papá. Si eso era, mi mamá estaba encantada. Bella empezó a reírse.

Gracias Dr. Cullen, em… digo, Carlisle – agradeció mi "novia"

De nada, Isabella, digo, Bella – se burló mi papá.

Y, desde cuando lo son? – preguntó mi mamá

Desde hoy mamá, apenas se lo he pedido – le dije.

Platicamos poco rato, y cuando sonó el celular de Bella tuvimos que irnos. Su amigo había llegado a su casa. Salimos de mi casa y subimos al mercedes.

Así que me pediste ser tu novia? Yo no lo recuerdo – me dijo mi chica cuando me abroche el cinturón de seguridad.

Está bien. Bella, te gustaría ser mi novia? – le pregunté

Claro – me respondió ella y nos besamos por unos segundos.

Encendió el auto y ella debió de estar ansiosa por ver a Jacob, ya que condujo como loca hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando nos detuvimos, casi se avienta hacia afuera del auto. Se bajo corriendo, le puso los seguros al mercedes con el control y se adentro en la casa. Yo la seguí. En el sofá junto a mi cuñado, estaba un chico con los brazos musculosos, de piel morena y cabello largo. En cuanto nos vio entrar se levanto del sillón y pude admirar lo alto que era. Escuche su voz ronca por primera vez cuando articuló un saludo para Bella.

**HOLA CHIQUILLA! COMO ESTAS?** –

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hola! Pues, lo siento de verdad, no pude subir la semana pasada por que tuve tareas e exámenes, que por cierto me fue muy bien, pero bueno. Ya decidí como va a terminar la novela. La verdad estoy segura de que decepcionaré a muchos, pero de cierta manera en el final estaré honrando a una persona que fue muy importante en mi vida. Serán 30 capítulos solamente. Quiero empezar a escribir otra novela, decidí que escribiré Mi vida sin él. Alice si vivirá en este Fic y Jasper será bueno. En fin, les daré avances luego. Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	20. Estorbo

**Capitulo 20: Estorbo.**

El chico alto abrazo a Bella hasta dejarla sin respiración. Ella comenzó a quejarse.

Vamos Jacob, déjame, me vas a asfixiar – dijo con voz entrecortada

No seas exagerada, no estoy utilizando toda mi fuerza – dijo, pero la soltó

Valla, sigues siendo igual de presumido – lo acusó

Y tu igual de pequeña! – exclamó y rompió en carcajadas.

Vamos Jacob, deja de comportarte como un idiota – lo regaño mi novia.

De repente, Jacob posó su mirada en mí.

Lo siento, que mal educado soy. No me he presentado – dijo, dirigiéndose a mí – Soy Jacob Black. Mucho gusto –

Edward Cullen. Encantado –

Ah sí, Jake, Edward es mi… novio – masculló entonces pude ver que a ella todavía le costaba decir la palabra.

Eso es genial! Yo me considero hermano de Bella, así que, ya tienes un nuevo cuñado – comentó mi nuevo "cuñado"

Bella rompió a reír.

Valla, entonces tengo un hermano enorme y estúpido – bromeó ella.

Platicamos los tres durante un buen rato. Descubrí que era un chico un tanto agradable pero en la cara se le veía que estaba orgulloso de sus músculos. Era otro Emmett, solo que con piel morena.

Y que Jake? Como esta tu novia Leah? – inquirió Bella.

Cállate que si es mi novia –

Oh por dios! Es tu novia? – casi gritó

Si, llevamos medio año –

Que genial! Porque no me habías dicho, tonto? – preguntó

Porque no se había presentado la ocasión –

El casi acaparo toda la conversación. Hablo sobre su colegio en Forks, de la relación con su novia y de su padre. Cuando me di cuenta era lo suficientemente tarde como para llegar a tiempo a la cena.

Bells, tengo que irme. Mi madre me estará esperando para cenar, además, ya es tarde -

No, no te vayas. No quiero que te vayas – se quejó

Vamos pequeña, es tarde. Mañana regreso si? –

Está bien. Te quiero mucho –

Igual yo. Ven, dame un abrazo –

La abracé fuerte y durante mucho rato. Al final alzo su cabeza y le di un beso corto en sus labios.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre me regañó por no haber estado en la cena.

Te lo perdiste Edward. Mamá hizo piña rellena de camarón – me dijo mi hermano palmeándose el estomago. entonces comprendí que entre Rosalie, Emmett y mi papá habían arrasado con todo.

Suspiré. Tenía que pedir comida entonces. Decidí llamar a la pizzería. Pedí una individual. Mientras llegaba subí a mi habitación y me instale en un banco de la terraza que había en mi habitación. Pensé en todas las cosas maravillosas que habían pasado este día. Me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sentí que la tristeza de los últimos días se había esfumado aunque eso estaba claro, yo nunca olvidaría a mi hermanita Alice. En ese momento, vi un resplandor sobre la silla que tenia a mi derecha, al otro lado de la terraza. Me levante para ver qué era lo que brillaba, camine rápidamente y crucé la terraza en tiempo record. Lo que brillaba en la silla me dio una gran impresión. Casi me desmayo cuando mi hermana Alice estaba sentada en la silla, ella brillaba como si se hubiera comido un foco de luz blanca.

Alice – susurré

Ella sonrió y alzó su pequeña mano.

Pero como es que tu… estas aquí? – le pregunté

Ella solo sonreía. Entonces alcé mi mano para juntarla con la suya y en ese momento, desapareció. Se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado aquí conmigo. Sentí como se me heló la sangre de las venas y comencé a temblar. Escuché el sonido de una bocina de motocicleta afuera, así que debía ser mi pizza. Bajé corriendo y abrí la puerta antes de que mi mamá lo hiciera. Caminé hacia la carretera con las manos en los bolsillos y con la vista fija en el suelo. Cuando levanté la cabeza me di cuenta de que Mike Newton era el repartidor de la pizzería. Eso me hizo sonreír.

Newton! Que sorpresa, ya traes mi pizza? – le pregunté con una gran sonrisa burlona. Con ese traje de repartidor se veía realmente cómico.

Si, aquí la tienes – me contestó casi refunfuñando y me tendió una caja de pizza.

Cuanto te debo? –

Son 10 dólares, Cullen –

Está bien. –

Saqué dinero de mi pantalón y le pague. En cuanto recibió el dinero echó a andar la moto y se marchó. Sentí el impulso de ir a la cochera y sentarme en el Porsche de mi hermana. Cuando entre a la cochera vi el mismo resplandor de la terraza dentro del Porsche y me eche a correr. Subí al Porsche en el asiento del copiloto, en cuanto Alice me vio, sonrió.

Alice! Tienes que contestarme! Porque estás aquí? Vamos!, dímelo! – le supliqué

Ella se inclinó para recargarse en mi costado izquierdo y yo le puse el brazo alrededor de los hombros, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el fantasma de mi hermana era algo tangible. Entonces la abracé de verdad y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos. Estaba tan feliz de verla, aunque fuese de esa manera pero a la vez triste porque era muy posible que solo fuera una ilusión. Entonces, me que quedé solo, mis brazos se cerraron en el aire y un jadeo salió de mi boca. Cuando logre tranquilizarme me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera y Salí para enfrentarme a las burlas de Emmett acerca de mis ojos hinchados. Cuando ingresé a mi casa gracias a dios mi hermano tenia fija la vista en la televisión.

Voy a comer en mi habitación – les avisé y subí rápido las escaleras.

Entre rápido y encendí mi plasma, busqué en los VHS y DVDS que tenia bajo la mesa del plasma hasta encontrar la cinta que deseaba ver. Cuando lo hallé, lo metí a la videocasetera y se reprodujo. Era un video de la primera palabra de Alice. Mi mamá nos había grabado a ella y a mí diciendo nuestra primera palabra. La mía había sido Alice y la de ella Edward, entonces recordé una sensación que sentía cada vez de que a Alice le pasaba algo malo o se lastimaba.

_**Flash-Back.**_

_**Iba caminando con mi amigo Laurent en el pasillo de la secundaria, entonces comencé a sentir una opresión en el pecho, una punzada. Entonces tuve la necesidad de correr hacia donde estaba mi otra mitad, mi gemela. Corrí y corrí hasta que la encontré escondida en el baño de las chicas. No me importo que yo tuviera el acceso restringido al baño de las chicas, entre y la hallé sentada contra la pared, ella estaba llorando.**_

_**Que tienes Alice? Qué te pasa? Estas herida? – inquirí espantado**_

_**No, estoy bien – me contestó sollozando.**_

_**Entonces, porque lloras? En que puedo ayudarte? – **_

_**No me puedes ayudar, hermanito – **_

_**Pero porque lloras? – le pregunté**_

_**Porque Alec me dijo que era una enana horrorosa y que nunca tendría una novia así – me contestó y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. **_

_**El te dijo eso porque es un estúpido y no sabe reconocer a las chicas hermosas como tú. Tu eres más bonita que su novia, la tal Jane – **_

_**Eso no es verdad, tu solo dices eso porque eres mi hermano –**_

_**Fin Flash- Back.**_

Cuando emergí del pasado el video había terminado y la pantalla estaba en azul. Lo quite de inmediato y me puse a ver National Geografic. Pasaban un documental acerca del Parque Nacional del Serengueti en Tanzania. Me puse a verlo, pues yo siempre había querido ir a ese parque y admirar a todas las especies de animales que habitaban ahí. Cuando acabé con la Pizza tome una ducha y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, decidí ir a la casa de Bella para llevarla al cine, saqué el Porsche de la cochera y me dirigí a su casa. Cuando toque el timbre abrió Jacob.

Hola Edward, buscas a Bella? –

Si – contesté

Espera, en un momento viene – me aseguró y entró de nuevo en la casa.

Segundos después mi chica salió. Vestía realmente linda. Traía puesta una minifalda de mezclilla azul y un blusón color morado. Sus zapatos eran morados. En cuanto me vio, sonrió de una forma hermosa.

Que linda te ves hoy – le dije

Gracias – masculló y se ruborizo.

Entonces me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

Quieres ir al cine conmigo ahora? – le pregunté al oído – seria como nuestra tercera cita – bromeé

Encantada de ir con usted otra vez, señor – me contestó en tono burlón.

Muy bien, señorita, suba al auto –

Espera, tengo que ir por un suéter -

Ella se metía a su casa, cuando regresó traía una chamarra de mezclilla azul y expresión apenada.

Edward, Jacob se niega a dejarme ir, dice que no es justo que me venga a ver y que yo lo deje por ti – me explicó

No te preocupes cariño, dile que puede venir con nosotros – le aseguré

Estas seguro? Ya no podrá ser una cita – se quejó

Claro, saldremos solos en otra ocasión –

Esta bien –

Entonces entró de nuevo y minutos después Salió con Jacob. El traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras nos subíamos al Porsche, el rodeó con un brazo sus hombros y después me miro con expresión socarrona. Era como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Eso me molesto mucho y me arrepentí de haberle dicho a mi novia que su amigo podía venir con nosotros. Escogimos ver una película de terror y cuando fue hora de escoger los asientos en la sala, el se sentó junto a ella, obligándome a sentarme al lado de Jacob. En toda la película no dejó de abrazarla y taparle los ojos cuando algo la asustaba, eso me hizo sentir celoso, porque yo deseaba hacer por ella lo que él estaba haciendo. Cuando termino la película mi paciencia había llegado al límite y yo estaba furioso.

Edward? Qué te pasa? Porque tienes esa cara? – me preguntó ella cuando encendieron las luces de la sala.

No tengo nada – le contesté con voz contenida, para evitar partirle la cara a Jacob ahora.

Te conozco demasiado bien, dime que tienes – Bella me suplicó

Te juro que no tengo nada Bells, estoy bien – entonces traté de sonreír y supongo que me salió bien, pues ella dejó de estar preocupada.

Jacob sonrío burlándose de mi otra vez. Eso me lleno de furia y estuve a punto de golpearlo en ese momento y advertirle que se alejara de Bella. Aunque también me preguntaba porque se comportaba de ese modo, es que el estaba enamorado de ella? Pero no se suponía que él estaba con la tal Leah en ese momento? La respuesta afirmativa de mi primera pregunta haría que mi paciencia llegara al límite.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hey! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya que es bastante largo a comparación de los demás capítulos. Bueno ahora ya saben porque el capitulo se llama estorbo, es que Jacob es un maldito estorbo, jaja pero en fin, les agradezco todos los reviews y que apareciera el fantasma de Alice lo tomé de una sugerencia que me hicieron en un review y me pareció buena idea. Nos leemos el próximo jueves!**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	21. Mail

**Capitulo 21: Mail. **

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esto era un sueño, pues estábamos Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo en una playa soleada. Mi hermana y Jasper jugaban en el agua, de vez en cuando de abrazaban y besaban. Yo estaba con mi chica bajo una sombrilla, ella leía pero tenía firmemente la mano apretada a la mía. Sentía inquietud por la manera en que mi hermana miraba al rubiecito ese, lo miraba con amor y eso me hacía sentir celoso, pero a la vez preocupado, porque temía ese maldito tratará a mi pequeña hermana del modo que había tratado a Bella, pero en la mirada del hermano de mi cuñada había algo diferente, esa frialdad y repugnancia con la que miraba a Bella había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por calidez, ternura y amor. El ruido de mi celular hizo que me despertara y en ese momento esas imágenes se esfumaron de mi cabeza. Busqué a tientas mi teléfono que estaba encima de la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama. Cuando lo tuve, abrí un poco los ojos y pulsé el botón de contestar.

Diga? – contesté con voz pastosa.

Ed? Soy Bella – dijo mi novia al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola cariño – la saludé mientras trataba de abrir bien mis ojos sin ningún éxito.

Te desperté verdad? Lo lamento, no pretendía hacerlo – se disculpó

No te preocupes –

Ah, bueno si, es que quería avisarte que hoy Jacob va a pasar todo el día con Tyler, entonces no me hará mucho caso. Quieres hacer algo hoy? –

Ups, tengo que arreglar mi habitación hoy, solo que quieras venir a ayudarme – bromeé

Claro, a qué hora llego? – me preguntó muy dispuesta a ayudarme a arreglar mi cochinero.

Por favor Bells! Claro que no puedes venir a ayudarme, no quiero que limpies mi habitación –

Por dios Edward, claro que puedo, además yo no lo veo así, yo lo veo como un rato para estar juntos – me dijo

Está bien, tienes razón – acepté

Son las 10:30 a qué hora quieres que llegue? – inquirió

Llega a las 12 por favor –

Sí. Nos vemos, te quiero – se despidió

Igual yo –

Ella colgó. Me levanté y fui a mi ropero para escoger mi ropa de hoy. Rebusqué en mi ropa y al final encontré unos jeans color y una playera azul turquesa. En mis cajones tomé mi ropa interior y salí de mi habitación. Mi hermano Emmett estaba jugando con mi padre Xbox y mi madre los observaba, riéndose de ellos. Emmett lucía un pants color verde manzana y una camiseta blanca. Mi padre tenía puesta su pijama de cuadritos rojos y grises. Baje con cuidado las escaleras y le estampé un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá.

Hola, bello durmiente – me saludó mi mamá – como dormiste? –

Bien, gracias –

No me molesté en saludar a mi papá y Emmett, pues cuando jugaban Guitar Hero en el Xbox no le hacían caso a nadie. Subí lentamente las escaleras y entre al baño. Me quite la ropa y abrí la regadera. Me di una ducha calientita y llena de vapor. Cuando Salí, Bella ya estaba en mi habitación.

Qué hora es? – pregunté espantado

Son las 12 en punto, corazón. Te tardaste demasiado en bañarte – me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Yo me sonrojé por el aspecto que tenia, la toalla estaba enrollada alrededor de mi cintura y de arriba estaba desnudo.

Este… Bells? Puedes salir en lo que me cambio? – le pregunté

Claro, estaré en la terraza – me avisó y salió.

Yo corrí las cortinas de la terraza para que ella no pudiera verme. Me concentré en arreglarme rápido, me puse los jeans y la playera. Después me puse mis converse blancos y me alboroté el cabello. Cuando estuve listo, Salí a la terraza. Ella estaba sentada en el lugar donde apareció el fantasma de mi hermana. En cuanto escuchó mis pasos se puso de pie. Abrí mis brazos y ella se acerco más a mí para que pudiera abrazarla.

Te amo – susurró contra mi pecho.

Te amo más –

Escuchamos que alguien se aclaró la garganta muy ruidosamente. Solo podía ser una persona, los dos volteamos y en efecto, era Emmett. Lo mire exasperado.

Que en esta casa no se puede tener un poco de privacidad? – inquirí

Solo quería decirte que papá, mamá y yo vamos a salir –

Está bien, que les vaya bonito – le dije

El se retiró y me separé de ella.

Ven, vamos a revisar mi correo – dije y mi novia me siguió.

Prendí mi laptop y esperé a que terminara de arrancar para poder abrir mi correo. Ingrese el id y luego puse la contraseña. Tenía 14 mensajes, entonces abrí la bandeja de entrada y un mail me heló la sangre. Era un mail de Alice. Bella también vio y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ábrelo – susurró – tal vez sea una broma.

Entonces di clic para abrir. Estaba escrito con el tono de rosa favorito de mi hermana. Se me revolvió el estomago. El mail decía lo siguiente:

_**Hola Anton! **_

_**Lamento tanto tanto tanto no poder hablarte cuando nos vimos en tu terraza o en mi auto, pero la persona que me dejo volver, me dijo que no podía hablar contigo hasta que estuvieras listo. Esa persona es nuestro ángel guardián. Sabias que los gemelos tienen un mismo ángel guardián? Quiero decirte que me encuentro perfectamente y que me alegro muchísimo de que tu hayas encontrado a Bella y Emmett a Rosalie. Me hubiera encantado conocerlas. Quiero decirte que gracias a nuestro genial ángel guardián podré verte todos los días, pero solo podre verte a ti porque somos gemelos, a mamá, a papá y al tarado de Emmett no. Yo si los puedo ver pero ellos no me pueden ver. Apareceré en tu closet a las 6 en punto todos los días, lo malo es que solo tengo una hora diaria para hablar. Entonces, te tengo una sorpresa genial maravillosa, gloriosa y superdupirecontra genial! Será como si nunca hubiera muerto! Te adoro hermano, te amo hermano, te quiero mucho hermano! Besos de fresa para ti!**_

_**Pd: quiero que les digas a Pete y a Charlotte que los adoro también. ah y otra cosa, yo puedo ver todo lo que haces, así que pórtate bien. **_

_**Adiós! Nos vemos a las 6. **_

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Estaba absolutamente claro de que era ella, pues Anton, era mi apodo secreto, solo ella me decía así y nadie lo sabía. La palabra superdupirecontra era su palabra favorita y siempre la utilizaba. La chica que estaba a mi lado estaba absolutamente sorprendida.

Es ella? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Si – le contesté – si, es ella. Anton era mi apodo secreto, solo lo sabíamos ella y yo –

Eso es… tan raro, pero que es eso de que no pudo hablar cuando la encontraste en la terraza ni en el Porsche? Acaso ya la habías visto? –

Si, ya la había visto, pero ella no me hablo –

Está bien – dijo ella – vamos a arreglar tu habitación –

Nos pusimos a trabajar. Mientras yo barría y recogía mi ropa del closet, ella tendió mi cama y barrió la terraza. Al final, entre los dos limpiamos mi escritorio y los vidrios del cancel de la terraza. Terminamos exhaustos.

Me muero de sueño – me quejé

Yo también – dijo ella.

Vamos a dormir un rato –

Si – aceptó

Salimos a la terraza y nos sentamos en la banca de mimbre. Con el aire frio de Vancouver y el calor de sus brazos nos quedamos dormidos.

El sueño que había tenido esta mañana volvió a rondar por mi cabeza, solo que esta vez el escenario era diferente. Estábamos en un lugar que yo conocía muy bien: la selva del amazonas. Había ido con mi familia de vacaciones muchas veces a Brasil. Ahora en mi sueño también estaban Rose y Emmett, pero ella estaba embarazada. Todos íbamos vestidos con ropa cómoda e íbamos caminando sin rumbo. Alice y Jasper estaban tomados de la mano y eran la cabeza del grupo. Rosalie y Emmett iban hasta atrás pues a ella se le dificultaba caminar. De pronto, una anaconda atrapaba los pies de Bella y la arrastraba por todo el lodo.

Me desperté muy agitado y sudando. Ella se despertó cuando sintió que me moví. El cielo estaba nublado, como si fuera a llover.

Te sientes bien amor? Porque sudas? – me preguntó.

Sí, estoy bien. Solo tuve un mal sueño –

Fue solo un sueño – apretó mas sus brazos en mi cuello – ahora, entremos, si no, nos mojaremos –

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hola! Pues, el cap no tiene mucha coherencia y debí de haber hecho el mail más emotivo pero no pude, simplemente no tiene inspiración. En fin! Les agradezco los reviews y los invito que lean mi nuevo fanfic :D ya publiqué el primer cap de Mi Vida Sin él. Que bueno que pude subir hoy i no mañana jaja. Los adoro! El domingo subiré en mi vida sin el y tal vez el martes aquí :D **_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	22. En el Closet, a las Seis

**Capitulo 22: En el closet, a las seis. **

Llovía fuertemente en Vancouver a eso de las tres de la tarde. Mis padres, Emmett y Rosalie habían salido al cine y Bella y yo estábamos en la sala de mi casa viendo una película e ingeríamos palomitas de microondas. La temperatura había bajado y los dos estábamos abrazados en el sofá de mi casa. La película era una comedia muy graciosa que nos tenía muy entretenidos y muertos de la risa. Mi novia temblaba a raíz de las carcajadas cada vez que pasaba algo gracioso. Cuando la película se terminó, ordenamos pizza y dos refrescos para comer, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar, gracias a la imagen de Mike Newton empapado a Bella le dio otro ataque de risa incontenible. Comimos viendo otra película, esta vez de terror. Cuando me di cuenta eran las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, faltaban quince minutos para que Alice llegara. Así que me lleve a Bella a mi habitación.

Que hacemos aquí? Estábamos bien en la sala – preguntó

Es que ya falta poco para que Alice aparezca en mi closet –

Que lastima que yo no podre verla – murmuró – hubiera sido genial conocer a mi cuñada –

Si, y a ella le hubiera encantado conocerte, en cuando te viera, te subiría al Porsche y te llevaría a Nueva York de compras –

Huy! Que aterrador – dijo.

Era de verdad aterrador, recuerdo que el día de la boda de Tía Tanya, apenas teníamos 6 años y nos obligó a ponernos algo que ella había comprado. Debo admitirlo, nos veíamos fantásticos, pero me fastidiaba bastante tener que ponerme lo que ella elegía para mí – dije y de nuevo, se me formó el nudo en la garganta.

Valla, de verdad tenía el don para eso, apuesto lo que quieras a que hubiera sido una gran diseñadora –

_**Claro que pude haber sido una gran diseñadora!**_ – gritó una voz del closet y Bella y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo.

Salté de mi asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y abrí las puertas del closet. Ahí estaba ella, vestía ropa blanca y su piel tenía aspecto como si fuera de papel.

Hola hermanito! – me saludó.

Oh por dios! Puedo escucharla – exclamó Bells.

Puedes oírla? – le pregunté con asombro.

Si, ella puede escucharme. Le supliqué a Stefan, que es nuestro ángel guardián que hiciera que Bella pudiera escucharme, no me puede ver, pero escuchar si – me explicó con su voz de campañilla.

Eso es genial – acepté.

Claro que es genial – dijo mi hermana – además es ventajoso, puedo conocer a mi querida cuñadita más a fondo. –

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió.

Me alegra que pueda conocerte, hubiera sido una lástima si no hubiera podido ser así – dijo mi novia.

Apuesto a que sí. Tendrás muchas ventajas al ser mi amiga. Una de ellas, te ayudaré a vestirte mejor – y entonces hizo un mohín.

Alice! – la regañé – no puedes estar criticando el sentido de la moda de los demás, es de mala educación –

Qué va! No es ninguna ofensa – defendió mi novia a su cuñada.

Ves? Ella no se fastidia tanto como tú. Eres un mal hermano – bromeó con falsa indignación.

No quiero pelear contigo. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado – dije

Yo también te extrañé, allá en mi casa, es todo muy lindo y a veces disfruto no escuchar tus estúpidas discusiones con Emmett. Aunque hace unos días vi algo que hicieron Emmett y Rosalie y… no debería contarlo – se carcajeó

Dios! Que andas observando? – inquirió Bella

No es lo que tú crees, pervertida. Fueron a aventarle huevos y bombas apestosas a la casa de uno de los profesores de la universidad – aclaró

Que gracioso! Esos dos están hechos a la medida. Igual de locos – reconocí – es bueno que Emmett haya encontrado a alguien muy similar a él para hacer sus locuras –

Si, lo sé. Estaría metiéndote en problemas si no fuera así – dijo Alice.

Conversamos muy amenamente y por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, pero al ver que Bella participaba en la conversación muy animada, esa sospecha desapareció. Los tres perdimos la noción del tiempo y cuando mi hermanita nos estaba contando acerca del lugar donde vivía, de repente, desapareció.

Que sucedió? – pregunté desanimado.

Son las siete en punto. Recuerda lo que dijo en el mail. Solo una hora – me recordó.

Es cierto. Mañana hablaremos de nuevo con ella –

Entonces oímos que la puerta principal se abría y que Emmett soltaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Maldita lluvia hija de pu… - decía

Nos carcajeamos. Era evidente que estaban mojados pues habían decidió salir a pie. Bella y no bajamos con toallas y ropa para todos los empapados. Bajamos las escaleras casi corriendo y nos encontramos con cuatro personas empapadas hasta los huesos. Era muy gracioso observar a Rosalie con su cabello rubio pegado a la cara como si tuviera pegamento. Mientras se secaban, mi chica les preparó té caliente, ya que mamá y Emmett tenían cara como de si se fueran a enfermar de un gran catarro. Mi papá y Rosalie se sentían perfectamente bien, entonces Bella se ofreció a llevar a Rose a casa.

Me harías un gran favor amiga, esta lluvia es espantosa – dijo ella.

Entonces salieron y se adentraron en la lluvia con el Mercedes de Bella.

Valla mojadita que se pusieron. Eso les pasa por no irse en auto – me burlé

Calla tarado. Alguna vez te pasará – me contestó muy enojado mi hermano.

Bella regresó un rato después. Se había tardado mucho y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Noté que estaba escondiendo algo en su hombro derecho. Le pedí que me acompañara a la cocina a lavar los trastes y ella aceptó, pero estaba nerviosa. Lo vi en sus ojos.

Que tienes? – le pregunté cuando estuvimos solos.

Nada – tragó saliva – porque lo preguntas? –

Porque te ves nerviosa. Porque no te sueltas el hombro derecho? –

Es que, me dio frio – mintió y en seguida se notó.

Vamos Bella, no me mientas, tengo demasiada práctica en reconocer cuando dices la verdad. Dime que ha pasado – le supliqué.

Entonces, empezó a llorar. La abracé por puro impulso y le acaricié el cabello.

Es que, cuando llegué a la casa de Rosalie, Jasper estaba ahí. Entonces me pidió hablar a solas con él y yo acepte. Me preguntó que si quería volver a ser su novia y yo le dije que estaba contigo y… me golpeo el brazo – me dijo entre sollozos, entonces nos separamos y ella me dejó ver el gran moretón que tenía en el hombro.

Eso me hizo enfurecer. Quería correr a su casa y partirle la cara en ese momento.

Ese maldito malnacido va a saber lo que se siente tener mi puño en su cara – dije entre dientes.

No te metas con él, te lo ruego, es demasiado agresivo –

No es el único que puede ser agresivo – le aseguré

Edward, prométeme que no le vas a hacer nada – me exigió

Está bien. Te lo prometo –

El enojo no había pasado y con toda la pena del mundo, rompería mi promesa. Al día siguiente iría a romperle la cara al estúpido que se atrevió a golpear a la razón de mí vivir.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hola! Lamento el retraso. Este cap, bueno, creo que me gusto. Les agradezco los Reviews por Mi Vida sin él, han sido lindos! Bueno ya no les prometo que día voy a subir porque luego no cumplo. Solo les digo que tal vez será el fin de semana que viene.**_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	23. Mi Puño en tu Cara

**Capitulo 23: Mi puño en tu cara. **

Subimos a mi habitación para poder estar tranquilos, ver la televisión o escuchar música. Bella todavía estaba muy alterada por lo sucedido con ese malnacido. Por eso, cuando nos tiramos en mi cama la besé durante mucho rato.

Edward, verdad que no vas a ir a golpear a Jasper? – preguntó con sus labios pegados a los míos.

Me aparte y la miré a los ojos. Le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Claro que no, ya sabes. O no confías en mi? – le respondí

No es eso, mas bien, en lo que no confío es en tu autocontrol –

No estarás hablando enserio, soy lo suficientemente capaz de dominarme a mí mismo sin ninguna dificultad – alardeé

Oh si claro. Como tu digas –

Mejor calla y bésame otra vez –

Ella empezó el beso esta vez. Comenzó a tornarse más apasionado y la tome de la cintura para ponerla encima de mí, ella me aferró de los cabellos y metió su lengua en mi boca, yo la abracé de la cintura para acercarla más a mí. Su respiración comenzó a ser tan irregular como la mía pero ninguno de los dos se apartó. La puerta de abrió de golpe. No tuvimos tiempo de ponernos en una posición más correcta.

Oh dios mío! Que es lo que veo? Mi hermano haciendo algo indecoroso! – se sorprendió Emmett de una manera muy teatral.

Por dios Emmett! Sal de aquí, Edward y yo estamos ocupados – lo regañó Bella con un gruñido.

Oh si claro cuñada. Aunque debería preguntar, no sería más correcto si le pusieran cerrojo a la puerta y usaran un condón? – inquirió mi hermano de una manera muy burlona.

Bella se bajó de mí y se sentó en la cama, yo me erguí.

Emmett, sal de aquí, deja de estar de estúpido – le grité – danos un poco de intimidad! –

Si claro, nos vemos. Chao! –

Suspire irritado, pero de repente me sonrojé al preguntarme a mí mismo que si mi hermano no nos hubiera interrumpido hasta donde hubiéramos llegado.

Porque te sonrojas? – me preguntó mi novia.

No lo sé – sonreí – pero deberíamos de dejar de hacer eso. No creo que sea capaz de controlarme y no seguir hasta el final –

No acabas de decir que tienes un gran autodominio? –

Pero solo en algunas cosas y esta no es una de ellas – le contesté

Que gracioso. Mejor vamos a distraernos, porque quiero hacer una cosa poco debida contigo – me advirtió – prende el televisor por favor –

Me reí pero prendí la TV. Lo pusimos en un canal de música y recargamos en la cabecera de la cama. Ella se acurrucó a mi costado y yo la tomé de la mano. Comencé a planear la golpiza para Jasper en silencio. No sabía si agarrarlo por sorpresa o ponerlo bajo aviso. Aunque de cualquiera de las dos maneras Bella se enojaría conmigo. Así que decidí agarrarlo por sorpresa, así sería más fácil que le costara defenderse.

Al otro día, decidí ir a la casa de Rosalie porque sabía que ni los padres de Rose y ella estarían y que el estúpido ese estaría solo. Me baje del Porsche y camine hacia la puerta para tocar el timbre. Afortunadamente el abrió rápido y en cuanto vi su horrorosa cara arremetí. Le di un puñetazo en la cara que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. No le costó mucho trabajo en comprender lo que estaba pasando, así que me dio una patada en el estomago. Afortunadamente conseguí recuperarme rápido y lo agarré del cuello para tirarlo al suelo, cuando estuvo tirado, le di patadas en la espalda, cara, piernas y brazos.

ESTO ES POR TODOS LOS GOLPES Y MALTRATOS CON LOS QUE HICISTE SUFIR A BELLA! MALDITO MALNACIDO! – le grité mientras le pegaba.

Detente! DETENTE! – me pidió y eso me dio más coraje.

ESTUPIDO! – grité de nuevo

Detente maldito! Ella se ha buscado eso por haberme cambiado por ti! Yo todavía la amo.

Eso me dejo frio. Como que todavía la amaba? Una persona que ama a otra no la lastima físicamente. Mi pausa la utilizó para levantarse y me propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

TU DEBERIAS SUFRIR POR HABERMELA ARREBATADO! – me gritó

Sentí como de mi nariz salía sangre. Me la limpié con la mano y arremetí de nuevo. Esta vez le di un rodillazo en sus miembros y cayó al suelo. En ese momento sentí como alguien me agarraba los brazos y me alejaba del rubio ese.

Suéltame! Déjame! – forcejeé pero no me soltaron.

Después me arrastraron hacia atrás y me di cuenta que era un policía porque me metieron a una patrulla. Después de que cerraron, el policía fue a levantar a Jasper para meterlo a la patrulla también. Cuando llegamos a la estación de policía, Bella estaba plantada en la entrada con una expresión de rabia y furia.

EDWARD CULLEN! EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?! – me gritó en cuanto me bajaron de la patrulla.

La ignoré por completo y entre. Un oficial me sentó en una silla. Ella se paró enfrente de mí y me abofeteó.

Idiota! – me ofendió y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla – tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste pasar? En cuanto mi padre me avisó que una vecina de Jasper había llamado aquí para reportar una pelea en casa de los Hale te imaginé tirado en el piso con Jasper encima golpeándote –

Lo lamento – me disculpé-

Me abofeteó de nuevo.

LO LAMENTO?!! SOLO ESO ERES CAPAZ DE DECIR?!! –

Entonces rompió a llorar. Me levante de la silla para abrazarla pero ella me aventó. Ella se fue a la oficina de su papá y poco después llegaron mis padres con Emmett. En cuanto entraron, mi hermano comenzó con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Y según yo era el inmaduro que se metía en problemas… - comenzaba a decir.

Silencio Emmett- le ordenó mi madre.

Afortunadamente mi padre habló con el Jefe Swan y no me pusieron multa alguna. Jasper se llevó un buen sermón por parte de sus padres y de Rose y yo me gané las burlas de mi hermano, unas buenas bofetadas de mi novia, el enojo de mi padre y la decepción de mi madre. Cuando me iba, Bella salió de la oficina de Charlie y me dijo.

Te veo en tu casa en una hora. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar –

Los tres nos subimos silenciosamente en el Mercedes de papá.

Edward, yo se que tu eres una persona razonable. Dime porque golpeaste a Jasper – me pidió mi madre.

Porque el golpeó a Bella muchas veces –

Como dices? La golpeó? – inquirió mi papá

Si, ella me lo confesó. El día que se empaparon cuando fueron al cine y que ella fue a llevar a Rose a su casa, el estaba ahí y la lastimo. Tiene un gran moretón en el hombro –

Y porque nunca lo denunció? –

No lo sé. No quería. Cuando le vi el moretón en su hombro me propuse ir a partirle la cara. Fue inevitable, lo siento –

Si fue por eso, no te castigaré – dijo mi padre – pero por favor. Que no se vuelva hábito –

Si papá. Puedes estar seguro –

Estando ya en la casa, mi madre me curo las heridas que tenía en la cara y Emmett, papá y yo nos pusimos a jugar con el Xbox.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Holaa! Bueno pues ya se que me he tardado mucho y ya no voy a dar excusas. Espero que les guste el cap, y bueno, ya son los últimos caps. Ya solo 7 mas y termina. Cuidensee! Grax x los Reviews.**_

_**Besoos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	24. Las Felicitaciones

**Capitulo 24. Las Felicitaciones. **

Media hora después de que nos hubiéramos puesto a jugar con el Xbox llegó Bella a mi casa. Mi hermano fue el primero que lo vio y comenzó a burlarse de mí. Decía que empezaría a comprar la caja funeraria para mí y esas cosas.

Edward, podemos hablar en privado? – inquirió Bella después de saludar a Emmett y a mis padres.

Sí, claro. Vamos al patio de atrás –

Caminamos hacia el patio trasero y por más que intenté acercarme a ella, Bella guardaba su distancia. Al final, se sentó en una hamaca.

Y bien? Que es lo que te sucede? – me preguntó

No lo sé – susurré

No entiendo porque rompiste tu promesa! Que no eres capaz de comportarte como alguien civilizado? –

Si, ya sé que fui un estúpido, pero debes escucharme, no fue mi intención – le comencé a explicar.

No! Tú escúchame a mí. Sé que eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, pero no ese tipo de idioteces! Arg! Quiero arrancarte la cabeza! – casi me gritó

Tranquila, debes saber porque lo hice. Déjame explicarte, por favor – le supliqué

Está bien. Continua. –

Lo hice porque Te amo – le enfaticé lo ultimo – y no soportaba la idea de que un idiota te lastimara. Pero si tanto te molesta la idea, puedo dejar de hacerlo. Puedes decirme ahora si quieres que deje de quererte como lo hago ahora –

Se levantó de un brinco de la hamaca y se acercó a mí, tenía cara de espanto o algo parecido.

Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te pediré que me dejes de querer – susurró – para mí sería algo insoportable –

Le aparte un mechón de cabello que atravesaba su ojo, y después posé mi mano en su mejilla.

Aunque tú me lo pidieras, yo nunca dejaría de hacerlo – le aseguré.

Lo siento tanto. Siento haberte pegado en la comisaria. No fue justo si tu solo tratabas de defenderme –

Tranquila. Tu bofetada no me dolió tanto. Aunque si quieres mejorar, puedes pedirle a Emmett que te enseñe a propinar todo tipo de golpes – bromeé

Ella se rió, entonces yo supe que la pelea se había acabado. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y la besé.

Estee… chicos. Siento haberlos interrumpido, pero los buscan en la puerta – nos avisó mi padre.

Quién es? – inquirió Bella.

Es Rosalie –

Nos busca a los dos? – volvió a preguntar mi chica.

Si. Parece… enojada. Emmett está con ella ahora –

Está bien. Ahora vamos. Dile a Rose que no nos tardamos –

Si, Hijo. Está bien – masculló mi padre.

Retirándose mi padre, Bella volvió a besarme.

Qué crees que querrá Rosalie? – le pregunté a mi novia.

No lo sé. Tal vez se ha enterado de que has golpeado a Jasper y viene a reclamarte. Tu padre dijo que parecía enojada. Buena suerte con eso, cuando ella se enoja puede parecer un león hambriento. Tal vez quiera matarte y comerte –

Me reí, pero oculte la angustia. La perspectiva de que Rosalie se enojara conmigo parecía muy temible cuando recordé la facilidad con la que pudo manipularme para que me le declarara a Bella.

Vamos antes de que venga a buscarnos – dijo Bella.

Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada. Mi hermano y su temible novia estaban sentados en una banca que había en el porche de mi casa.

Hola Rose – saludé algo cohibido – necesitabas algo? –

Si. Quiero una explicación. Porque golpeaste a mi hermano y no me avisaste para echarte una mano? – inquirió con un tono muy golpeado.

Bella y Emmett se echaron a reír a carcajadas y Rosalie cambió la cara de enojada que tenia por una perfecta sonrisa. Hice un mohín.

Cálmate Ed, solo era una broma. Venía a felicitarte por golpear a un agresor de mujeres como mi hermano – me dijo.

Es… enserio? –

Sí, claro! Yo no simpatizo con mi hermano desde hace mucho tiempo, porque yo sabía que agredía a Bella, pero por más que me enoje y le pedí por favor que lo denunciara con su padre no me hizo caso –

Entonces los dos miramos a Bella. Ella se sonrojó.

Entiendan que no lo podía hacer, en ese entonces… bueno, pues yo quería mucho a Jasper. Pero ya no. Ahora se quien me quiere de verdad – dijo y posó su mirada en mi.

Sonreí con ganas y sentí que la piel de mis mejillas se estiraba. Le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió.

Emmett carraspeó ruidosamente, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de elocuencia a Rosalie. Ella se rió tímidamente.

Estee… Emmett y yo tenemos que ir a hacer cosas a la cochera, revisaremos juntos mi BMW – nos avisó.

Oh si claro. Aquí los esperamos – les contestó Bella.

Entonces se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia al garaje.

Sucios – murmuró Bella.

Lo sé – conteste

Las heridas provocadas por mi pelea con el rubio habían afectado mi labio inferior, que tenía una pequeña cortada, mí parpado izquierdo que tenía un gran moretón y a mi nariz le tuvieron que poner un parche para que sanara. Al día siguiente de la pelea llegue golpeado a la universidad y todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. En el pasillo me encontré con Ángela y Ben.

Felicidades Cullen! – me dijo Ben con mucho entusiasmo – ya me entere de la golpiza que le pusiste a Jasper. Muy bien hecho! –

Porque me felicitas? – inquirí con incredulidad – que no era tu amigo? –

No, a Ang y a mí no nos caía bien. Cierto amor? –

Si, es verdad – aseguró ella.

Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a mi aula. En cuanto entre varios chicos de mi clase me felicitaron. Rosalie y Bella se reían al ver cómo me presentaban sus felicitaciones.

Parece que tu hermano era muy odiado aquí, Rose – le dije a mi cuñada.

Si lo sé. Muy pocos lo querían. Era como el cretino de la Uni. El único que lo quería era el perdedor de Newton – me explicó.

Newton, tu querido novio – se burló mi novia.

Cállate tonta! – replicó Rosalie en tono juguetón.

En ese momento ingresó al salón el profesor, que puso orden y comenzó la clase. A la hora del almuerzo nos topamos con el estúpido de Newton.

Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Jasper, Estúpido Cullen – me murmuró en un tono muy amenazador.

Entonces Emmett le llegó por la espalda y le atravesó su brazo por el cuello.

Ni tu ni nadie se mete con un Cullen, entendiste payaso? – lo amenazó

S-si, lo entiendo Emmett – tartamudeo.

Entonces mi hermano lo soltó y el casi se alejó corriendo. Rosalie, Bella y yo sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

Imbécil – dijo Bella.

Nos juntamos los cuatro a comer y tiempo después se nos unió Ang, Ben y Tyler.

Buena golpiza que le pusiste a mi ex cuñadito, Edward – me felicitó el hermano de Bella – aunque estoy un poco molesto contigo, porque no me avisaste para ir a ayudarte? –

No sé, no pretendía involucrar a nadie – le contesté.

Cuando se regresa tu hermano con tus abuelos, querida? – le preguntó mi hermano a su novia

Mis padres lo mandaran esta misma noche. Están muy enojados con el –

Y fue divertido el sermón que le dieron? – inquirió Ben

Si, fue algo divertido, aunque no lo escuche todo, porque estaba en mi habitación – contesto la rubia.

Debió de haber sido genial – comenté

Ya lo creo! – respondió Rose – debió de haber sido tan bueno que mis padres, ya a la edad que tiene el le quitaron su auto –

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas por el comentario de Rosalie. Entre risas observe a las personas que habían convertido mi triste estancia en Vancouver en algo genial.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Holaa! Bueeno pues espero que les haya gustado el cap, y que bueno que ya no me tarde tanto en subir. Tal vez la próxima semana suba en mi Vida sin él. Este Fic está por terminarse. Solo seis caps. Mas. Ya me dio nostalgia u____u XD, Bueeno gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	25. Favor de no Hacer Estupideces

**Capitulo 25. Favor de no hacer estupideces.**

Estoy un poco preocupada y asustada, hermanito – me dijo el Fantasma de Alice

Que tienes, pequeña? En que puedo ayudarte? – inquirí.

No se… si podría decirte. Es algo muy grave que puede afectarte mucho. Yo ya me siento afectada – me respondió

Que pasa Alice? Dime ya! – le exigí

Bueno, ya no es mi culpa si te causo un colapso nervioso –

Dime que es lo que pasa –

Bueno, yo te lo advertí. Donde yo vivo, cada alma que llega tiene una habitación asignada con anticipación, días antes de su muerte en la tierra, los ángeles le preparan una habitación amueblada, limpia y con su nombre en la puerta en el piso de los recién llegados y a Stefan y a mí nos gusta ir a pasear a ese piso para ver quien está por llegar. Entonces esta mañana salimos a pasear y vimos que los ángeles estaban preparando una habitación que en la puerta tenía el nombre de Isabella Swan –

Sentí como si me hubieran inyectado en las venas agua helada y el corazón empezó a latirme muy rápido.

ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIRME QUE MI NOVIA VA A MORIR? – le grité

Tranquilo. Además yo te lo advertí que no era conveniente decirte – me contestó muy calmada

COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN CALMADA ANTE ESTA SITUACION? ES QUE NO TE PREOCUPA? ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? – inquirí a gritos

Cállate! Te dije que no era bueno que te dijera. Trata de tranquilizarte –

Respiré profundo varias veces y con las mangas de mi sudadera me sequé algunas lágrimas que estaban en las comisuras de mis ojos.

Hay alguna manera de evitarlo? – susurré

Claro que sí. Esas habitaciones son solo preparadas por precaución. Yo me puse igual que tú y Stefan me explicó eso. Es por eso que no me preocupa. Solo tienes que mantener a Bella a salvo del peligro durante unos tres o cuatro días, después, todo volverá a la normalidad –

Está bien. Nada de actividades peligrosas –

Así, mi hermana y yo estuvimos platicando el resto de la hora que quedaba. Intente parecer tranquilo pero escondía una punzada de miedo. _**Y qué tal si fracaso en mi intento de mantenerla alejada del peligro? **_Pensé pero alejé ese pensamiento de inmediato. Cuando faltaban dos minutos para las siete, mi hermana se despidió y dos minutos después, desapareció. Agarré las llaves de mis autos y bajé al garaje. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que la abolladura del Volvo y del Aston Martin ya no estaba.

EMMETT! VEN AQUÍ UN SEGUNDO – llamé a mi hermano.

Esperé a que llegara unos cuantos segundos.

Qué pasa? – me preguntó cuando entro al garaje – porque tanto alboroto? –

Quien arregló las abolladuras de mis autos – quise saber.

Pues el hojalatero, quien más? – puso los ojos en blanco – porque preguntas? Estas molesto? –

No, como crees. Gracias hermano – dije y le propine un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

De nada, flaquiducho – y me dio un golpe en el estomago que me sacó todo el aire.

El salió del garaje como un rayo y me dejo solo. Saqué el Aston Martin y me dirigí a la casa de mi novia a gran velocidad. Llegue demasiado rápido, bajé de mi auto y toqué el timbre. Abrió el idiota de Jacob.

Jacob! Qué alegría verte. No pensé que siguieras aquí – lo saludé con voz sarcástica.

Hola, Cullen. Vienes por Bella no? – quiso saber

Si. Me haces el favor de hablarle? –

Sí, claro –

Entonces entró y segundos después salió Bella.

Hola, preciosa – la saludé

Hola –

Entonces Jacob puso cara de asco y entró a la casa.

Como están esas heridas? – inquirió al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

Bien, ya mejor. Solo me duele la nariz – le contesté

Me apetece… ir a la playa. Me llevas? – me pidió

Claro. Sube al auto –

Ella subió al asiento del copiloto y cuando estuvimos listos arranqué hacia la playa.

Emmett ya le arregló las abolladuras a tus autos, verdad?- preguntó

Si, lo arreglaron ayer –

Qué bueno, así ya podrás usarlos – me dijo.

Llegamos pronto a la playa, como ya era un poco tarde y hacia algo de frio no había nadie. Bajamos tomados de la mano y nos sentamos en la arena.

Bella, te quiero mucho – le susurré muy cerca del oído.

Yo también te quiero mucho, cariño – me respondió – más que a mi propia vida –

Entonces le pasé el brazo por los hombros y la apreté más a mi costado.

Jacob te cae mal, verdad? – me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me puse inmediatamente a la defensiva.

Porque lo preguntas? – le respondí con otra pregunta

Es que, el me dijo que siente que no es de tu agrado –

Lo único que pasa es que lo que hizo en el cine me hizo sentir demasiado celoso – dije y fruncí el seño al recordarlo

Que fue lo que hizo? – inquirió inocentemente. Estaba claro que no sabía nada.

Pues mira, para empezar no nos dejo salir juntos, luego, no me dejo sentarme contigo en el cine y abrazarte cuando algo te daba miedo, y al final cuando vio lo molesto que estaba, se burlo de mi! Me sonrió de una manera tan… no se! Me hizo sentir celoso! –

De verdad eso te hace sentir _celoso_? – quiso saber

Si, por eso no me cae bien –

No te preocupes – me tranquilizó – él se va esta noche –

Menos mal – le dije y ella se rió.

Platicamos tranquilamente hasta que se obscureció, entonces alcé la mirada y vi que el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado.

Cariño, quieres saber cuánto te amo? – le pregunté en voz baja

Si. Dime cuanto – me respondió con el mismo volumen de voz.

Voltea al cielo y cuenta las estrellas que hay en él –

Entonces ella subió su mirada y miro el cielo. Cuando bajo la mirada sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Mi amor! Nadie me había dicho algo así de lindo. Yo también te amo de la misma manera – me aseguró y tomo mi rostro en sus manos para besarme

Nos besamos durante mucho rato, pero el beso no me supo al sabor que tenían nuestros besos habituales, fue más pasional, más ardiente. No me molesto en lo absoluto, al contrario, deseé que todos nuestros besos hubieran sido así. Nos separamos jadeantes después de varios segundos, muchos segundos.

Te quiero mucho mucho mucho – me dijo ella

Yo también, pero ya hay que regresar. Han de ser como las ocho treinta – le dije

Está bien –

Esta vez la invite a subir al asiento del conductor y ella no se negó. No había duda que le encantaban los carros tanto como a mí.

Nos vemos mañana. Ya te estoy extrañando – le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa.

Igual te extrañaré. Te quiero mucho – me dijo y se acercó para darme un beso de despedida.

Ella bajo del auto y entró a su casa. Yo me arranqué cuando me aseguré de que ella estaba a salvo en su casa. Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo.

Diga? –

_Soy tu madre, Edward. Donde has estado? – _preguntó mi madre

Estoy conduciendo hacia la casa –

_Bueno, es que te estamos esperando para cenar – _

Si mamá. En dos minutos estoy ahí –

Llegue rápido y entre. En el comedor estaba mi familia, incluyendo a Rosalie esperándome para cenar.

Valla! Ya era hora. Me estaba muriendo de hambre – comentó mi hermano.

La cena transcurrió rápido para mí, pues cene muy poco. En cuanto terminé mi porción dejé mis platos en el fregadero de la cocina y me retiré a mi habitación. Subí y me recosté en mi cama. De pronto recordé algo y salté de la cama para ver el calendario que tenia pegado detrás de mi puerta. Estábamos a 14 de octubre, a un día de que se cumpliera un mes desde que Bella y yo éramos novios.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Holaa! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Hoy también subí en mi Vida sin El así que si quieren pasen a leer ^^. Pues tengo otras dos ideas para dos fanfics, uno es de Orgullo y Prejuicio (una novela fabulosa. Gracias Jane Austen por escribirla) que se llamará: "El Peor error de la Vida de Lizzie" que ya llevo dos caps escritos pero no los subiré hasta que no termine de escribir "Perdidas" y otro que será de Twilight, que todavía no defino el nombre pero será algo así como: "El amor nació del baile" o algo asi XDD.**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M.**_

_**PD: Cuídense de la Influenza jajaja **_


	26. Feliz Aniversario

**Capitulo 26. Feliz Aniversario. **

Estaba demasiado enojado e impaciente como para mantenerme quieto. Caminaba de un lado para otro, prendía y apagaba el televisor, apretaba los botones de mi teléfono y nada. Emmett seguía encerrado en el baño donde estaba la tina.

EMMETT! SAL DE AHÍ! TENGO QUE BAÑARME! - le grité, al borde de la histeria. Tenía que ir con Bella a celebrar nuestro aniversario y el estúpido de mi hermano no se apresuraba.

No es mi culpa. Vete a bañar al baño de mis padres – me contestó

Sabes que lo tenemos prohibido. No podemos entrar al baño de mis padres – le dije, ya más tranquilo.

SI, AHÍ ESCONDEN SUS OSCUROS SECRETITOS – exclamó Emmett

TE ESCUCHÉ, JOVENCITO MALEDUCADO – le avisó mi madre, que estaba en la cocina.

Me reí entre dientes, pero cuando vi el reloj me molesté de nuevo. Tenía solo media hora para estar presentable.

EMMETT! APRESURATE! –

Está bien, está bien – me respondió.

Aguarde hasta que mi hermano salió del baño. Traía enredada la toalla en la cintura y el pecho desnudo. Entonces tomé mis cosas y entre, pero me quedé muy sorprendido. El piso estaba empapado, había papel de baño por todos lados y el lavabo estaba lleno de jabón. Suspiré y pensé: _**Definitivamente Emmett parece un hurón. Una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza. **_Y me apresuré a recoger todo. Cuando terminé me bañé lo más rápido que pude para poder llegar temprano a la casa de Bella. Salí de bañarme y me di cuenta que solo faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro en punto, así que corrí como loco hasta mi cuarto para cambiarme súper rápido. Al final, terminé de cambiarme a las cuatro en punto y salí de mi casa para llegar corriendo a la casa de ella porque me quedaba muy cerca, aunque cuando tenía flojera me iba en auto. Ella estaba patinando en la calle con los audífonos puestos. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, la tome por la cintura y ella se espantó ante mi contacto, pues no lo esperaba.

Hola hermosa – le dije, después de que le quité los audífonos de los oídos.

Ella sonrió y lanzó sus brazos a mi cuello.

Hola – me saludó

Caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia el interior de su casa. Dentro de ella estaban su hermano y sus padres.

Buenas tardes – saludé

Hola Ed – me saludó Tyler.

Buenas tardes – contestó una señora de cabello castaño – tú debes de ser Edward –

Eh, si señora, mucho gusto –

Soy Renee Swan – se presentó

Hola Edward, tu ya me conoces – me saludó Charlie.

Si, jefe Swan, gusto en saludarlo de nuevo –

Si, mamá, papá, ya saben, Edward es mi… novio – les informó y vi que aún le costaba decir la palabra.

Platiqué con mis suegros durante aproximadamente una hora, todos sentados en la sala. Al final, Charlie se incorporó y se dirigió al teléfono para hacer una llamada y eso Bella lo agarró de pretexto.

Mamá, Edward y yo vamos a salir un rato, está bien? –

Si, hija. Solo regresa temprano para la cena –

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me jaló hasta su cochera, donde nos subimos a su Mercedes. Por sus expresiones yo tenía claro que no tenía ni idea del día que era hoy. Ahí se quitó los patines y los reemplazó por unos _Converse_ negros.

Bella, sabes que día es hoy? – inquirí

Eh… no lo sé. Es quince de octubre, no? –

Si, y no sabes que se celebra hoy? – le volví a preguntar.

Ella frunció el ceño y me miro con confusión.

Es Quince, Bella. Dime que paso hace un mes – le dije

Ella se quedó pensando durante un momento. Al final sonrió y me abrazó.

Feliz aniversario – me susurró al oído.

Yo la abracé también y así nos quedamos un rato.

A donde quieres ir a celebrar? – me preguntó cuando la deje de abrazar.

No lo sé. A donde tú quieras – le respondí

Vamos, dime un lugar, no se me ocurre ninguno –

Me quede pensando un rato y al final recordé un bar donde había ido muchas veces con Peter y Charlotte.

Conoces elLg's Bar? – quise saber.

Claro! Es genial, solo que es en Ottawa – se quejó

Hay, Bells, en este auto podemos ir y venir en un día pequeña – le acaricié la frente – son las cinco y quince, podemos dar tiempo para arreglarnos y nos vamos –

Es buena idea, que te parece si pasas por mí a las seis treinta? – inquirió

Me parece perfecto, entonces, voy a mi casa –

Me besó de despedida durante unos segundos y después salí del auto. Camine hacia mi casa pensando que debía controlarme y no tomar demasiado alcohol para no provocar un accidente de auto ahora que Bella estaba en peligro de muerte. Llegue e inmediatamente fui con mi madre.

Mamá, tengo que pedirte permiso para algo –

Que pasa, hijo? – quiso saber

Es que bueno, Bella y yo hoy cumplimos un mes y queríamos ir a celebrar a un bar a Ottawa y quería ver si me dejabas ir –

Se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y después me miró con seriedad.

A Ottawa? No está muy lejos? A qué hora estarán de vuelta? – me interrogó

Eh… no lo sé. Tal vez en la madrugada – le dije

Su expresión pasó de la seriedad a la comprensión.

Hay hijo, no tienes que pedirme permiso. Ve y celebra con Bella. Yo me encargo de que tu padre no se enoje, pero si van a beber, modérense. No quiero que manejes borracho –

Ella sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro.

Gracias mamá – le agradecí

No te preocupes, ve y diviértete –

Fui a bañarme rápidamente, pues no quería llegar tarde a recoger a mi novia. Al final, terminé cinco minutos antes y bajé al garaje para tomar alguno de mis tres autos. Terminé por escoger el Aston Martin y me fui. Cuando llegue, ella todavía no estaba afuera, así que fui a tocar el timbre. Abrió su mamá.

Señora Swan, Hola de nuevo. Si le dijo Bella que vamos a salir? – pregunté

Hola, Edward. Si ella me comentó pero todavía no termina de arreglarse. Pasa y espérala en la sala –

Si, gracias –

Me senté en el sillón individual a esperar que mi novia terminara de arreglarse, mientras, estudié las fotos que estaban a mi lado, encima de una mesa con una lámpara. Eran fotos familiares, había una donde estaban ella y Tyler de chicos, en esa foto se veía hermosa, tal y como lo era ahora. Me volví cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

Ya estoy lista – dijo ella.

Fue entonces cuando volteé y me encontré con una Bella vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla metidos en unas botas hasta las rodillas y una blusa negra. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Valla, esto es… diferente – dijo ella, con la cara roja – nunca me habías mirado así –

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que la estaba mirando como un imbécil.

Lo siento, es que nunca habías estado tan hermosa – me disculpé

No te preocupes, voy a perdonarte – sonrió – nos vamos ya? –

Me incorporé y le ofrecí mi brazo, el cual ella tomó y caminamos juntos hacia el auto, donde le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Qué hora es? - inquirió

Seis cuarenta y cinco – le respondí

Como en cuanto tiempo estaremos en Ottawa? –

Me quedé pensativo un momento y ella me miró con curiosidad.

No lo sé, tal vez como en… hora y media –

Eso está bien. Tendremos tiempo de divertirnos – me dijo

Entonces arranqué mi auto y cobró vida con un suave ronroneo. Conduje lo más rápido que pude, levantando mi auto a 170 kilómetros que al parecer, mi acompañante no pareció notar lo rápido que íbamos. Cuando llegamos a Ottawa apenas había pasado una hora y quince minutos gracias al exceso de velocidad con el que conduje. Nos adentramos a la ciudad con los faros del auto prendidos, ya que a esa hora estaba obscuro. En un alto me frené para esperar a que el semáforo cambiara y en ese lapso de tiempo volteé a ver a Bella, que me miraba. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella se acerco a besarme con urgencia. No pude dejar de besarla mientras conducía así que aparqué en un lugar libre para poder besarla mejor. La rodeé con mis brazos y la aplasté con mi cuerpo obligándola a que su espalda estuviera pegada a la puerta del copiloto. _**Menos mal que los vidrios de este auto son completamente negros, no se alcanza a ver nuestros desfiguros. **_Pensé mientras la besaba con pasión.

Edward, espera – dijo cuando baje mi cabeza para besarle el cuello – me estas aplastando la espalda –

Alcé la cabeza para poder mirarle la cara. Tenía el cabello despeinado y la blusa desacomodada.

Lo siento, me deje llevar – me disculpé

No te disculpes, mejor, pasémonos al asiento de atrás. Nos podremos besar mejor – sonrió – o es que no quieres? –

Inmediatamente abrí la puerta del piloto para poder pasar al lado de atrás. Cuando ella estuvo conmigo la puse arriba de mí y dejé que me besara como ella quisiera. Estábamos en eso cuando algo vibró en su bolsillo. Sacó su teléfono y contestó jadeante.

Diga? –

Entonces puso una cara rara.

Jake? Eres tú? Porque lloras?! Dímelo! – suplicó

Esperó a que le contestaran y luego se echó a reír.

Solo por eso me llamas? – le preguntó a la persona con la que hablaba, que al parecer era el pesado de Jacob.

Le respondieron una vez mas y esta vez puso cara de fastidio.

Estas completamente loco, fue solo un sueño, no te preocupes, estoy viva. Ahora tengo que colgar, estoy algo ocupada –

Le volvieron a contestar y ella sonrió.

Si Jake, tranquilo. Yo también. Si cuídate, chao -

Entonces cortó la llamada y se metió el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Qué pasa? – inquirí

Era Jacob. Soñó que estaba muerta y se despertó algo agitado –

Ah, bueno. Que infantil – le respondí

Entonces sentí un ardor en el extremo derecho de mi labio superior cuando pasé mi lengua por ellos para que no se resecaran.

Que es lo que tengo en el labio? – quise saber y ella se sonrojó.

Como no me contestó saqué un espejo que mi novia traía en su bolso y me vi. Tenía una cortada en mi labio superior.

Porqué tengo esto en mi labio? Que me paso? – le pregunté

Supongo que… debí de haberte mordido hace rato cuando… bueno, ya sabes – se sonrojó mas – no lo sentiste? – quiso saber

Eh… no, creo que no – contesté

Bueno… yo digo que nos vallamos al bar antes de… antes de que tu y yo… bueno, ya sabes! No quiero que cometamos algún error del que nos podamos arrepentir – me dijo.

Lo sé, vamos a pasarnos a los asientos delanteros para poder llegar al bar –

Cuando llegamos al Lg's bar había mucha gente afuera, ya que era un bar VIP donde solo entraban los adinerados. Nos acercamos a la puerta, donde había un guardia alto y gordo que controlaba las entradas y salidas.

Disculpe, podemos pasar? – le pregunté entre todo el alboroto.

Apellidos, díganme sus apellidos – nos pidió

Cullen y Swan – contestó Bella por mí.

Oh, bienvenidos. Pasen por favor –

El lugar tenía unas luces hipnóticas y la música era contagiosa. Entramos rápido e inmediatamente nos pusimos a bailar.

Me encanta este bar, a ti no? – me preguntó mientras bailábamos

Claro que me gusta, a lo que me recuerda, no quieres ir a tomar algo? – le pregunté

Vamos –

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la barra de bebidas, ahí me encontré con Charlotte, que platicaba animadamente con un tipo alto de cabello negro.

Hola Edward! Hola Bella! – nos saludó muy entusiasmada.

Hola Charlotte – contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Oye Bella, Edward es tu novio? – le preguntó muy inocentemente

Tan obvio es? – inquirió ella

Si, se ven bien. Yo les presentó a mi novio Félix – nos señaló al tipo con el que estaba

Mucho gusto – nos dijo con su voz grave.

Oye, Ed, que te paso en el labio? Tienes una gran cortada – preguntó mi amiga

Bella se sonrojó al instante y yo me reí entre dientes.

Me corté al rasurarme esta mañana. Estaba en el baño y ya sabes cómo es Emmett. Llegó a molestarme y en un intento de sacármelo de encima me di con el rastrillo – le expliqué y pareció tragarse mi mentira.

Ese Emmett, nunca cambiará -

Estuvimos platicando con ella durante un rato, antes de que Charlotte le pidiera a Bella que la acompañara al tocador, por lo que me quedé solo con Félix.

Tu eres el ex de Charlotte, verdad? – me preguntó el chico alto

Emm… si, por qué? –

Tiene varias fotos tuyas en su habitación – me contestó

Ah, valla. No lo sabía. Si te molesta puedo hacer que las quite – le ofrecí

No te preocupes, no me importa. Aunque tengo curiosidad. Porque rompiste con ella? –

Es que, me tenía que mudar a San Francisco, entonces no podíamos mantener una relación a distancia – le expliqué

Oh, de todos modos te agradezco que la hayas cortado, si no hubiera sido así, quien sabe si ahora ella estara conmigo - dijo

Pues, de nada. O eso creo – le contesté. Eso era lo más raro que me habían dicho en mi vida.

Charlé con el tipo durante algún tiempo, en lo que nuestras novias regresaban. Me contó que había llegado a Vancouver dos meses atrás y que había conocido a Charlotte un día en la playa. También me contó que se llevaba muy bien con Peter y sus padres. Parecía buena persona y me agradó un poco su personalidad. Cuando llegaron nuestras novias ellos se despidieron y se fueron a bailar y Bella y yo nos quedamos en la barra de bebidas. Tomamos unas cuantas copas y ella me preguntó que si nos podíamos salir del bar, porque le dolía la cabeza, entonces nos salimos y fuimos al estacionamiento por el Aston Martin. Ya adentro, le pregunté:

Ya quieres regresar a Vancouver? Apenas son las doce –

Si, por favor. Presiento que me va a dar migraña y ya quiero llegar a mi casa – respondió

Bueno, vámonos ya –

Arranqué el auto y a la salida pagué la cuota del estacionamiento. Entronqué la autopista hacia Vancouver y aceleré. No habíamos llegado ni a la mitad de la autopista cuando un tráiler que transportaba cemento intentó rebasarme por la derecha, entonces, debido a la velocidad a la que íbamos, se descontroló y golpeó la parte trasera del Aston Martin, que hizo que me descontrolara y comenzáramos a girar.

EDWARD! EDWARD! – gritó Bella muy asustada

TRANQUILA CARIÑO! PONTE EL CINTURON Y AGARRATE MUY FUERTE! – le ordené y ella hizo lo que le pedí.

El tráiler nos envistió nuevamente, arrastrándonos hasta el otro carril, donde hicimos que otros dos autos se descontrolaran. Al final quedamos volteados y un Tsuru Nissan golpeó el lado donde yo iba, provocando que me golpeara en la cabeza y después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Holaa! Asuu! Este ha sido el cap más largo que he escrito jaja, espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo es en el punto de vista de Carlisle. Bueeno gracias por los reviews! **_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	27. Buenas y Malas Noticias

**Capitulo 27: Buenas y malas noticias. **

**Carlisle POV. **

Una y media de la madrugada, hora del turno nocturno en el hospital regional de Vancouver. Me dirigí a la máquina de café para servirme una buena taza, como era costumbre entre los doctores a esas horas. Volví a mi oficina para completar el informe de entradas y salidas de los pacientes de los meses de Septiembre y Octubre, una tarea que le correspondía a la jefa de enfermeras pero, debido que se había ido de descanso por maternidad, el deber había pasado a estar bajo mi responsabilidad. Aunque el informe no era la única actividad que estaba realizando estaba demasiado aburrido. También chateaba con Aro, pero a decir verdad era tan aburrido como chatear con una momia egipcia. Decidí distraerme un rato y fui a la sala de espera donde se encontraba el televisor. Me sorprendí porque estaba todo el turno nocturno viendo el canal de las noticias que se transmitían las veinticuatro horas del día ya que en los otros canales a estas horas solo pasaban anuncios de cremas milagrosas para bajar de peso a precios muy altos. Estaban dando las noticias financieras pero cuando estas terminaron el conductor del programa dijo que había una noticia de última hora.

Vamos a enlazarnos con Seth Clearwater, que está en el lugar de los hechos – dijo el conductor y la imagen del reportero ocupó la pantalla

Buenas noches Robbie, nos encontramos en el kilometro treinta de la autopista Ottawa- Vancouver en donde, gracias al exceso de velocidad de un tráiler que transportaba cemento se causo una carambola de cuatro carros y el tráiler – el reportero hizo un mohín y continuó dando la noticia – Los carros involucrados en el accidente son un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish color negro con Placas 538-BL8, un Nissan Tsuru color verde con placas 786-HJ6, un Toyota Corolla color negro con placas 666-FG4 y un Peugeot 306 color rojo con placas 224-HK6. Los ocupantes del Aston Martin fueron reconocidos como Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan de 17 años, aunque ninguno de los dos falleció, se encuentran en grave estado de salud –

Eso fue lo último que logré escuchar. En mi mente la frase _se encuentran en grave estado de salud _se repetía varias veces. En ese momento el teléfono de mi oficina sonó y corrí a contestarlo. En identificador de llamadas mostraba el número de mi casa.

Esme? –

_Carlisle? Viste las noticias? – _me preguntó mi esposa con un hilo de voz

Si, acabo de ver, pero no vi el reportaje completo. Primero trata de tranquilizarte y dime, el reportero dijo a que hospital los llevaron? –

_Si, los trasladaron al de Ottawa, ya que les quedaba más cerca – _entonces, rompió a llorar.

Tranquila, esta Emmett ahí? – inquirí, lleno de ansiedad

_Si, quiere tomar la bocina – _

Dile que sí –

Entonces mi hijo tomo la bocina, su voz sonaba tan ansiosa como la mía.

Escúchame con atención, Emmett, toma mi auto y traite a tu madre al hospital, vengan por mi y nos iremos a Ottawa, pero primero llama a los padres de Bella y diles lo que paso. Si ellos desean, antes de venir por mí, pasa por ellos – le ordené a mi primogénito.

_Si papá, no nos tardamos – _me contestó

Trata de tranquilizar a tu madre, de acuerdo? –

_Sí, nos vemos – _

Entonces colgó. Cuando me volví, el director del turno nocturno, el Doctor Urie estaba esperándome en la puerta.

Estas bien, Carlisle? Vi la noticia –

Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Pero es mi deber preguntarte que si puedo salirme para ir a Ottawa a ver a mi hijo – dije. Aunque Anton Urie no era una mala persona, si era un doctor demasiado estricto.

Claro, no te preocupes por eso. Yo mismo te cubriré – me respondió con una sonrisa amable y me puso la mano en el hombro – estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien –

Yo le sonreí, pero casi estoy seguro de que se noto como una sonrisa fingida.

Gracias, Anton –

El se retiró de mi oficina y yo me quité la bata blanca y recogí mi _Blackberry. _La Laptop la guardé en un cajón bajo llave y me salí. Le eché cerrojo a mi oficina y mientras iba a la salida me iba poniendo mi saco. La noche era fría y demasiado oscura. Entonces me senté en una banca para esperar a mi hijo y a mi esposa. Transcurrieron aproximadamente veinte minutos cuando el sonido de un carro rompió el silencio. Me incorporé para entrar en mi auto. Subí en el asiento del piloto, ya que Emmett se había pasado a la parte trasera, con los Swan.

Buenas noches, Señores Swan. No tardaremos en llegar a Ottawa – saludé

Buenas Noches, Dr. Cullen, le agradecemos que nos haya avisado de esto – dijo el jefe de policía Swan con un susurro lleno de dolor.

Muchas gracias – sollozó la señora Swan, que rompió en llanto. Se me hizo tan difícil verla así pues sabía que en cualquier momento mi esposa se pondría de la misma manera.

Tranquila Reneé, todo va a salir bien – le susurró su marido para serenarla.

Entronqué con rapidez la autopista, esperando que no se hubiera hecho lento el tráfico a causa del accidente. Cuando íbamos a medio camino, Esme comenzó a moverse nerviosamente.

Señores Swan, yo… debo disculparme – comenzó a decir Esme

Porque? – preguntó desconcertada la madre de Bella.

Es mi culpa que ellos salieran esta noche. Yo le di permiso a Edward sin haber consultado a su padre – confesó mi esposa.

No tiene de que disculparse, Señora Cullen… - empezó a decir Charlie.

Llámeme Esme, Por favor – lo interrumpió

Bueno, Esme, no tiene nada de que disculparse. Nosotros aprobamos la salida de Bella esta noche también. Pensamos que los dos deberían de pasársela bien por ser su primer aniversario. Aunque no sabíamos que algo como esto pasaría. Usted no tiene la culpa – terminó de decir el papá de Bella.

Yo pienso que nadie tiene la culpa, al contrario. Ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que pasaría, pero no se preocupen, llegaremos pronto a Ottawa – les aseguré

Y después de eso, ya nadie dijo nada. Emmett se quedo profundamente dormido, al igual que la señora Swan y Esme. El jefe de policía Swan se mantenía erguido en el asiento y con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba claro que no podía contener su impaciencia. Yo me concentré en el oscuro camino, en los autos que me rebasaban y en los que venían enfrente de mí para no cometer el mismo error que Edward. Pronto, las farolas de las afueras de Ottawa comenzaron a iluminar la carretera y me tranquilicé porque ya estábamos muy cerca.

Ya llegamos? – preguntó Charlie muy bajito.

Si, no tardamos en llegar al hospital – le contesté.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, desperté a Esme y a Emmett mientras que Charlie despertaba a su esposa. Los cinco entramos al hospital rápidamente, para mi gran fortuna me encontré a Renata, una antigua enfermera que había trabajado en Vancouver conmigo antes de que se mudara a Ottawa.

Carlisle! Ya sabes que Edward esta aquí? – me preguntó, hablando rápidamente – estaba a punto de llamarte –

Si, por eso vine. Sabes en que habitación están? –

A los dos los tienen en terapia intensiva, quieres que te lleve? – se ofreció mi antigua compañera.

Si, por favor –

Ella caminó por un pasillo y todos la seguimos. Al final, se detuvo en una puerta con un gran letrero pegado. El letrero decía: TERAPIA INTENSIVA. SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO.

Supongo que yo si puedo pasar no? Después de todo soy doctor –

No estoy segura, la verdad yo no tengo poder para dejarte pasar – admitió Renata – pero puedes preguntarle al jefe de este piso. Enseguida le hablo para que puedas preguntarle tu mismo –

Ella se alejó de nosotros con un andar rápido, muy propio de ella. Unos minutos más tarde regresó con un doctor que yo conocía muy bien.

Valla, valla, a quien tenemos aquí? Como has estado, Carlisle? – me preguntó el alto doctor que tenía enfrente de mí.

Demetri Volturi, desde cuando estás en América? La última vez que supe de ti, me dijeron que estabas trabajando en Italia –

Llegue aquí hace unos meses – me explicó

Qué bien. Debiste de haber llamado. El doctor Urie a preguntado constantemente por ti –

Anton? Que buenos recuerdos me trae. De cuando trabajábamos los tres juntos – sonrió y pareció que sus ojos estaban viendo el pasado – fue una época muy buena para mí –

A mí también. Lástima que en ese año tuve que irme a San Francisco – dije

Es una lástima – coincidió el – pero, qué puedo hacer por ti? –

Entonces recordé que Edward y Bella estaban muy graves.

Por favor, necesito que me dejes entrar a ver a mi hijo y a su novia – le rogué – sabes que luego me sentiré mal si no puedo hacer algo por ellos –

Lo sé, ese es tu estilo. Puedes pasar, pero solo un rato. Recuerda que en este caso tú eres la familia, no el doctor. No te dejaré participar en esto. Si no eres capaz de entenderlo, no te dejaré pasar – me advirtió

Lo entiendo, Demetri. Solo quiero verlos unos momentos –

El abrió la puerta y yo me apresuré a entrar. El entró conmigo. En las únicas camas ocupadas yacían mi hijo y su novia, con los ojos cerrados e inmóviles. Me extrañó que solo ellos estuvieran ahí, porque había otros carros involucrados en el accidente. Me pregunté donde estaban los demás accidentados.

Qué es exactamente lo que tienen? – inquirí, con un susurro.

No lo sabemos aún. Ya les hicimos una resonancia en el cerebro y aquella no mostró ningún daño, pero no sabemos cómo despertarlos – me explicó

Qué otros daños tienen? – volví a preguntar

Edward se rompió la pierna izquierda en tres partes, creemos que fue al momento del impacto, ya que fue del lado del piloto en donde el otro coche se estrelló. Isabella, además de estar llena de golpes por todos lados, tiene varias contusiones en la cabeza por los golpes que recibió y tiene fracturado el brazo derecho. Como ves, el accidente fue grave – me dijo.

Sin duda estaban peor de lo que pensaba. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños en un intento de calmarme y no entrar en un ataque de pánico. Al ver mi reacción, Demetri me puso una mano en el hombro.

No te preocupes, Carlisle. Yo haré todo lo posible para que los dos se pongan bien – me prometió – de eso puedes estar seguro –

Gracias, te lo agradezco de verdad – susurré, y lo decía de corazón.

Quieres quedarte otro rato más? Tengo que ir a checar a los otros pacientes que vienen del mismo accidente – me dijo

Sí, pero, tengo una pregunta. Porqué si Edward no tiene lesiones en la cabeza no ha despertado? No me lo explico. Lo tienen anestesiado? –

Si, la anestesia pasará en unas dos horas – me dijo

Estaba despierto cuando lo trajeron? – inquirí

Los paramédicos lograron reanimarlo en la ambulancia, pero como el dolor era mucho, decidí dormirlo un poco. Afortunadamente no podrán echarle la culpa a Edward, ya que estaba completamente sobrio. No había rastro de alcohol en su sistema cuando lo analizamos. Pero, los paramédicos no lograron despertar a Isabella y me estoy temiendo que ella entre en coma, ya que no responde a ninguna medicina –

Al oír eso casi me desmayé, no podía creer y aceptar eso. _**Como se pondrá Edward cuando despierte y le digan que Bella puede estar en coma? **_Pensé. Sin duda se pondría como loco.

Ve con tus otros pacientes, Demetri. Solo estaré un rato mas aquí y luego saldré – le prometí

Si Carlisle, tómate tu tiempo. Regreso en unos momentos –

El salió y un silencio demasiado triste inundó la habitación. El único sonido que se escuchaba era de las maquinas a las que estaban conectados esas dos personas importantes para mí y para las personas que estaban afuera de la habitación. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea estupenda. Salí casi corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada de mi familia y amigos. Busqué desesperadamente a Demetri en los pasillos que recorrí con mi apresurada carrera. Al final, lo encontré en su oficina ordenando unos papeles de salida de un paciente.

Demetri! – el aludido alzó los ojos de los papeles que sostenía en sus manos – Por fin te encuentro. Necesito hablar contigo –

Qué pasa? – inquirió

Quería saber si, a tu criterio Edward está en condiciones para trasladarlo a otro hospital – le dije

Bueno, no sé como lo veas tú, pero Edward sí. Como sus heridas no son tan graves no hay peligro. Pero tú debes de saber que a una persona que pueda entrar en coma no se le traslada, Carlisle – me dijo

Claro que lo sé. Entonces, puedo llevarme a Edward a Vancouver para que allá termine de recuperarse? – le pregunté – por favor. Sabes que Esme estará más tranquila si el que lo trata soy yo. Ya sabes cómo es –

Lo sé. Arreglaré el papeleo para poder trasladarlo a primera hora en la mañana, en cuanto a Isabella, ella tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que despierte –

Si, gracias – dije y salí de su oficina.

Al reunirme con mi familia, me preguntaron que porque me había ido tan de pronto y les expliqué todo. Los padres de Bella me preguntaron sobre las posibilidades de que Bella entrara en coma. Con mucha preocupación escucharon mi respuesta. Una hora más tarde llegó Tyler, el hermano de Bella. El tenía la misma cara de preocupación que sus padres. A las cuatro treinta de la madrugada regresó Demetri a terapia intensiva. Con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro nos avisó que tanto Edward como Bella habían despertado y que podíamos pasar a verlos. Esme y René saltaron de su asiento al mismo tiempo para ver a sus respectivos hijos. Los hombres entramos con más calma.

Edward? Como estas pequeño? Te duele algo?- escuché a Esme bombardear a mi hijo con preguntas.

Bien, mamá, no te preocupes. Deberías regañarme en lugar de preocuparme por mí – le contestó Edward con voz grave.

No tengo que regañarte de nada, porque el doctor Demetri dijo que estabas completamente sobrio en el momento del accidente – le dijo mi esposa.

Si Edward. La única que bebió fui yo – dijo Bella, defendiendo a su novio – además el chofer del tráiler tuvo toda la culpa –

Después de que Esme dejara de interrogar a Edward acerca de su salud, se disculpó y fue al sanitario y la Señora Swan la acompañó. Las dos ya estaban más tranquilas al saber que sus hijos estaban fuera de peligro así que solo estábamos puros hombres en la habitación, sin contar a Bella.

Casi no te salvas para contarlo, verdad hermanito? – bromeó Emmett – yo siempre supe que la mala suerte de Bella solo te perjudicaría a ti –

Bella le sacó la lengua.

No molestes Emmett, nadie dijo que Bella tenía mala suerte. Además esto no fue su culpa, no digas cosas que no sabes – lo regañó Edward pero en tono juguetón

Pero ella fue la única que bebió, eso no te dice algo? – preguntó Emmett jugando – no tengo la culpa de tener una cuñadita borracha –

Charlie puso una cara rara, pues no sabía que su hija se llevara de ese modo con Emmett y Bella lo notó.

Tranquilo, papá. Solo está jugando, aunque, tengo un recuerdo en mi memoria. Recuerdo que fue algo parecido a que Edward fue a recoger a Emmett a la comisaria por andar borracho en la calle – contraatacó ella, acusándolo de ser el un borracho

Emmett se rió con ganas.

Está bien, cuñadita. Tú ganas, yo soy el ebrio aquí – aceptó mi hijo mayor.

Y todavía lo dices con orgullo – lo regañé – debería de darte vergüenza –

Mi hijo solo se sonrió y me dio una palmada en la espalda antes de excusarse para ir a la cafetería por algo de comer. Aunque Bella no quería admitirlo, ella sentía un gran dolor. Yo no sabía si era físico o sentimental, pero su semblante era de una persona consumida por el sufrimiento pidiendo a gritos que alguien aliviara su dolor.

Bella, hija, te sientes bien? – inquirí, después de todo si era un dolor físico yo podría curarlo.

Si, Carlisle, porque lo preguntas? Es que acaso me veo tan mal? – me contestó con dos preguntas más.

Siento como si estuvieras sufriendo, estás segura de que no te duele nada? – le volví a preguntar con demasiada preocupación.

Si, solo estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir, de acuerdo? – nos avisó a todos.

Ella se volvió a acostar y en cuestión de minutos se quedo profundamente dormida. Después de que Bella se durmiera entró mi amigo Demetri a revisarlos.

Los dos se encuentran bien? – le preguntó a Edward

Si, Doc. Bueno al menos yo me siento bien, pero no sé cómo se sienta ella, hace unos minutos que se durmió – le informó mi hijo

Tu como los ves, Carlisle? – inquirió y su pregunta me tomo desprevenido.

Pues yo veo a Edward muy bien, pero Bella me preocupa un poco. Su cara mostraba mucho dolor, aunque tal vez sea solo mi imaginación –

Si quieres puedo sedarla, tal vez esas contusiones le provoquen dolor – me ofreció

Por favor – contestó Edward por mí.

El papá de Bella se quedó callado. Supuse que estaba de acuerdo con nosotros, ya que era evidente que él no sabía nada de medicina.

Bueno, pondré algunos miligramos de sedantes en su suero antes de que me valla. Por favor, Edward, puede que ya te sientas mejor pero, trata de descansar – le pidió Demetri.

Si, Doc. No hay problema – le contestó mi hijo.

El doctor Volturi salió de la habitación y minutos después sentí vibrar mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Contesté rápidamente.

Hola?

_Carlisle? Soy Peter. Vi las noticias, como esta Edward? – _

Hola Pete, el está bien. Si esta herido, pero solo son fracturas. No hay nada de qué preocuparse – le expliqué

_Qué bueno es escuchar eso. Charlotte no paró de molestarme hasta que te llamé. Ella también estaba en Ottawa esta noche y cuando venía de regreso ha visto como ha quedado el Aston Martin y por eso estaba preocupada. Dice que el auto ya no sirve ni para venderlo en partes – _me dijo

Que mala suerte – dije – ese me gustaba de verdad –

_Lo sé. A mí también, pero ahora lo importante es que Edward está bien – _

Eso es lo importante – coincidí

_Y como esta Bella? – _inquirió de pronto

La conoces? – me extrañó que preguntara por ella.

_Solo la vi un par de veces, pero por Charlotte me enteré que ahora es novia de Edward y que también iba en el auto esta noche – _

Ella si está un poco más grave, porque se golpeó la cabeza, pero estoy seguro de que se pondrá bien –

_Está bien, Carlisle. Me saludas a los dos de mi parte. También mándale mis saludos a Esme y a Emmett – _me pidió el muchacho

Claro, Peter. Cuídate – me despedí

_Adiós – _

Colgué y me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba con curiosidad.

Era Peter? – me preguntó

Si, preguntó por ti. También me dijo que Charlotte ha pasado por el lugar del accidente y que ella ha dicho que el auto ya no sirve para nada –

Lástima. Ese era mi carro favorito – se lamentó

Lo sé. Ahora, trata de dormir, por favor – le pedí.

Si, papá. – me aseguró.

Esperé en la habitación hasta que mi hijo se quedó dormido. Cuando eso pasó, me fui a alcanzar a mi hijo y a mi esposa a la cafetería. Charlie se quedó en el cuarto contemplando a su hija con una preocupación muy grande.

Después de que comimos, Demetri nos ofreció su casa en Ottawa para ir a dormir. Nos dijo que ahora su esposa y sus hijos estaban de vacaciones en Denali y que su casa estaba vacía. Cuando llegamos cada quien se instaló en un lugar para dormir. A las siete y media de la mañana sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje de Demetri avisándome que Edward estaba listo para ser trasladado a Vancouver. Entonces desperté a Esme y a Emmett para irnos. Los padres de Bella y su hermano dijeron que ellos se quedarían un rato más en Ottawa para estar con ella. Llegando al hospital, le dije a Emmett que él se llevara a su madre en el auto y que yo me iría en la ambulancia con Edward. Cuando íbamos de camino a Vancouver, mi celular sonó insistentemente durante unos segundos hasta que contesté. Era Demetri.

Hola? Que pasa, Demetri? – le pregunté

_Ha pasado algo muy grave, Carlisle – _me informó

Qué pasa? Dilo de una vez – le exigí

_Bella ha entrado en coma – _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Konichiwa! Jaja, bueeno, presiento que esos últimos capítulos van a ser más largos de lo normal. Perdón por no subir pero es que en mi casa quitaron el internet por no pagarlo jajaja así que tardaron un poco en restablecerlo. Aquí empiezan las complicaciones en la salud de Bella, ya tengo todo el final planteado, así que esperen los últimos capítulos con ansias. **_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah Irie Massen. **_


	28. Trabajando con el Corazón

**Capitulo 28: Trabajando con el Corazón. **

**Carlisle POV.**

Sentí como mi corazón dio un salto y comenzó a latir desbocadamente.

Estas seguro Demetri? No hay ningún error? – inquirí

_Estoy seguro Carlisle, de verdad lo siento – _

Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Crees que haya posibilidad de que el jefe de tu hospital me deje trabajar en este caso contigo? –

_No lo sé, pero me serías de mucha ayuda. Trataré de conseguir que sea así – _respondió.

Está bien, estaremos en contacto – le dije y colgué.

Edward había escuchado la conversación y ahora me miraba con curiosidad.

Que pasa papá? Porque el doctor te hablo? – preguntó con demasiado interés

Me avisó algo importante, Edward. Trata de descansar que mucha falta te hace – le contesté, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz.

Pasa algo malo con Bella? Dime la verdad, por favor – me exigió mirándome a los ojos

No, Edward. Ya duérmete por favor –

El cerró los ojos y se acomodó para dormir. Comencé a sentirme culpable por haberle mentido a mi hijo, las manos comenzaron a sudarme y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Pasaron unos minutos antes de darme cuenta de que no era correcto mentirle a mi hijo acerca de algo demasiado importante para él. Empecé a despertarlo muy lentamente.

Edward, hijo – dije mientras lo sacudía lentamente.

Mmm? Que pasa papá? – me preguntó adormilado.

Despierta, tengo algo importante que decirte –

El parpadeó varias veces y se erguió para escucharme.

Que vas a decirme? – inquirió

Veras… Demetri me dijo que – comencé a decirle pero se me hizo muy difícil, me rasqué la cabeza y seguí hablando – el dijo que Bella entró en estado de coma –

El pareció no comprender lo que le había dicho. Sacudió la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

Que es lo que acabas de decir? – me preguntó muy sereno

Que el doctor Vulturi me ha dicho que Bella entró en coma – repetí con la misma serenidad.

Esto… esto NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! – su voz se elevó por lo menos tres octavas – COMO HAN PERMITIDO QUE UNA COSA ASÍ SUCEDA?! –

Tranquilo Edward, debes calmarte, no es tan grave – dije para suavizar la situación.

QUE NO ES TAN GRAVE?! Por dios papá, no soy ningún estúpido y tú tampoco. Ambos sabemos que muchas personas no salen del coma Y TU DICES QUE NO ES TAN GRAVE?! EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? –

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a farfullar un montón de palabrotas, que, obviamente era un vocabulario aprendido de Emmett. De repente, guardo silencio. Yo creí que se había calmado pero me asusté cuando los hombros comenzaron a temblarle, entonces comprendí que estaba llorando.

Tranquilo hijo, ella saldrá de esto –

El no me contestó y un sollozo salió de su garganta. Me acerqué y le rodeé los hombros con un brazo.

Es que ella es todo para mí – sollozó – no quiero perder a alguien de nuevo –

Lo sé, hijo. Trata de tranquilizarte. Demetri me ha pedido que trabaje con él en el caso. Te juro que haremos lo posible para que ella se ponga bien – le aseguré

El ya no me contestó y yo le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Siguió lamentándose por un rato, hasta que por fin se tranquilizó y me miró con sus obres verdes enrojecidas.

Sus papás ya lo saben? – me preguntó

Yo no seguía pensando en eso por lo tanto no entendí su pregunta.

Como dices? –

Que si sus papás de Bella ya lo saben? – me volvió a preguntar

Ah, sí. Ya lo saben. Ahora ellos deben de estar en Ottawa – le respondí distraído.

Está bien –

Cuando llegamos a Vancouver lo instalaron en una habitación del hospital pero el comenzó a quejarse.

Papá, solo estoy fracturado. No puedo irme a casa? – inquirió

A lo que su madre contestó:

Nada de quejarse, Jovencito. Harás lo que tu padre dice, y si él dice que te quedarás en el hospital vas a aceptar ok? –

Si mamá – contestó el un poco fastidiado.

A las pocas horas de ser admitido en el hospital, llegaron Emmett y Rose a visitarlo. Desde a fuera de la habitación escuché su conversación.

Como te sientes? – le preguntó Rosalie

Pues bien, pero mi mamá me ha obligado a quedarme aquí – replicó Edward

Que niño tan bueno, el siempre obedece a mamá – se burló mi hijo mayor

Cierra la boca – respondió Edward

Siguieron platicando de trivialidades, por lo que decidí no prestarles atención. Cuando iba de camino a mi oficina mi _Blackberry _sonó.

Si? – contesté

_Carlisle? Soy Demetri – _

Que dijo el director? – inquirí

_El aceptó. Piensa que eres un excelente doctor _– me dijo

Eso está bien. Cuando empezaremos a trabajar? – pregunté

_Lo más pronto posible. Mi jefe te quiere aquí mañana temprano_ – me avisó

Está bien. Ahí estaré –

_Bien Carlisle. Nos vemos mañana entonces _– se despidió

Hasta entonces -

Seguí caminando a mi oficina, donde me estuve todo el resto de la tarde, pues en el hospital no había muchos pacientes por atender. Al final de mi turno, pasé a ver a Edward antes de irme. Ahora Esme estaba con él. En cuanto me vio entrar me bombardeó de preguntas.

Has tenido noticias de Bella? – preguntó con ansiedad

No, desafortunadamente no –

Ok, avísame si te dicen algo si? – el pidió

Claro, hijo. Mañana temprano tengo que estar en Ottawa para trabajar con Demetri en esto – les dije

Solo sálvala, Carlisle – dijo Esme

Claro, mi amor. No te preocupes por eso –

Después de eso cenamos en la habitación, pues los dos pasaríamos la noche con Edward. Esme se quedó en un sofá que tenía la habitación y yo en una silla plegable algo incomoda. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, mi esposa y mi hijo ya estaban despiertos y platicaban con susurros para no molestarme.

Buenos días, amor – me saludó mi esposa muy dulcemente.

Yo los saludé a los dos y platicamos unos momentos. Después, les dije que tenía que irme a duchar para salir para Ottawa.

Papá, salva a Bella por favor – me dijo, con el corazón en la mano.

Haré todo lo posible – le contesté

Salí de la habitación dejando atrás a mi esposa y mi hijo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Konichiwa! **_

_**Perdón por tardar en subir pero he estado muui muuui ocupada. Les agradezco todos los Reviews de esta Historia, los de Mi Vida sin El y los de El Peor error de la Vida de Lizzie. Tal vez la próxima semana subiré en Mi Vida Sin él y a la Siguiente en El peor error de la vida de Lizzie. También empecé a escribir un Fanfic de Itazura Na Kiss, donde Naoki es el personaje principal pero lo empezaré a publicar hasta que termine este Fanfic. Les agradezco que hayan esperado. Nos leemos luego!**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah Irie Massen. **_


	29. Desesperanza

**Capitulo 29: Desesperanza.**

**Edward POV.**

El silencio que reinaba mi habitación era sofocante. No se escuchaba ni el sonido de mi respiración. La habitación era de paredes blancas y las cortinas de color melón. Estaba recostado en una incómoda cama de hospital. En ese momento entró mi padre.

Edward, estoy a punto de irme a Ottawa – me avisó.

Está bien papá, solo sálvala. De acuerdo? – le pedí

Tranquilo, hijo. Demetri y yo haremos hasta lo imposible para sacarla del coma. Te prometo que en unos días podrás viajar a Ottawa para verla – me dijo mirándome a los ojos

No pude dudar de él, pues mi padre no había roto ninguna promesa que me había hecho.

Ok, papá. Nos vemos – me despedí

Hasta pronto – dijo y salió

Esa habitación era muy incómoda, yo quería ir a mi casa y hablar con Alice. Ella tenía que ayudarme. Llamé a mi mamá y acudió a mí enseguida.

Necesitas algo? – inquirió

Quiero irme a mi casa – me quejé

Ya lo sé, pequeño. Mañana te podrás ir – me dijo

De verdad? – le pregunté

Si, tu padre ha dado la orden. Serás dado de alta mañana –

Qué bueno. Ya me había hartado de estar aquí – dije

Ella se disculpó y salió, entonces el silencio volvió a mi habitación. Me quedé dormido aproximadamente dos horas, pues cuando me desperté el reloj marcaba las 11 AM. Tome mi celular y marqué un número. Mi hermano contestó rápidamente.

_Si?_ – sonaba adormilado

Hola Hermanote – le saludé

_Qué hay? Como te sientes?_ – inquirió Emmett

Bien, pero no me dejan marcharme. Mamá ha dicho que hasta mañana – le expliqué

_Que mala onda, ya me imagino que estas muy desesperado _– dijo mi hermano

Si, por eso te quiero pedir un favor –

_Que necesitas? _– me preguntó

Puedes traerme mi Laptop? – le pedí

_Claro. Solo dame unos minutos para arreglarme. Es que estaba durmiendo –_

Si, ya lo noté – me reí

_Estoy ahí en 20 minutos _–

Te espero – le dije y colgué.

Aguardé y aguardé hasta que mi hermano llegara, pero tardó como una hora. Era natural que Emmett se tardara mucho en llegar, pues era una persona realmente perezosa. Cuando arribó a mi habitación, Jasper y Rosalie estaban con él. Inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva cuando Jasper entró.

Hola Cuñadito! Como esta esa pierna? – me saludó Rosalie con gran entusiasmo.

Hola Rose. Mi pierna está bien, gracias por preguntar –

Emmett rió entre dientes, entonces miró elocuentemente a Jasper y este dio un paso hacia mí. Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

Edward yo, quiero pedirte una disculpa – me dijo

Tu no me has hecho nada – le contesté cortantemente

Claro que si, golpee a Bella y te golpee a ti. No debí hacerlo. Quiero que me disculpes, podrás hacerlo? – inquirió

Emmett se mordía los labios para no reírse. Rose hacia exactamente lo mismo. Era evidente que, con lo amedrentadores que eran esos dos, lo habían obligado a disculparse. Me empezó a dar risa y sonreí de manera burlona.

Claro Jasper, estas absuelto – le dije y me reí entre dientes

Gracias – puso una cara de pocos amigos y miró a su hermana y a su cuñado.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada demasiado ruidosa y Jasper entrecerró los ojos. El rubio salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Emmett comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

A qué viene todo esto? – pregunté a mis acompañantes.

Lo torturamos hasta que lo hicimos prometer que se disculparía contigo – me explicó Rose entre risas

Y porque hicieron eso? – inquirí

No sé, es divertido – respondió Emmett esta vez.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me reí. Cuando mi hermano terminó de reírse, me entregó mi Laptop en un portafolio Verde donde yo la guardaba.

Gracias, Emm – le agradecí

Platicamos por algún tiempo, tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo. Me contaron acerca de cómo habían torturado a Jasper. Yo estaba muerto de la risa. Nos habíamos callado un rato cuando mi hermano dijo:

Ahora, nos disculpamos. Iremos al megadomo a comer. Quieres que te traigamos algo? – inquirió.

Lo pensé por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta que estaba realmente hambriento.

Quiero comida Japonesa. Quiero Sushi, un poco de Onigiri, camarones, Okonomiyaki y una botella de Sake– les pedí.

Sake? Tú no puedes tomar Sake, Edward. Estas en un hospital – me dijo Rosalie

Y qué? –

Bueno. Comeremos aquí contigo – prometió Emmett

Salieron tomados de la mano de mi habitación y yo abrí el portafolio de mi Laptop. La saqué y la encendí. Cuando estuvo encendida ingresé la contraseña del Modem que mi papá tenía en su oficina y me conecté a internet. Abrí mi _Facebook _para ver las últimas novedades y también revisé mí _Twitter. _Me distraje mucho divirtiéndome en la red e incluso me olvidé de mi pierna casi destrozada. Me conecté al _Messenger _y encontré conectado a Tyler, el hermano de Bella. Inicié una conversación con él para ver como estaba.

**Edward (Tee amo Bella!=D):**

_**Hola Tyler, estas en el hospital?**_

**Tyler Swan 3:**

_**Qué onda! Pues sí, estamos aquí. Estoy en la cafetería con mi Ipod.**_

**Edward (Tee amo Bella!=D):**

_**Alguna noticia de Bella? Ya despertó del coma?**_

**Tyler Swan 3:**

_**No, desafortunadamente no. Tu padre está algo preocupado pues no responde a ninguna medicina. Pero yo confío en que lograran despertarla.**_

**Edward (Tee amo Bella!=D):**

_**Ojala sí. Yo confío en mi padre también. Pero me llena de miedo saber que ella no podría despertar.**_

**Tyler Swan 3:**

_**Coincido contigo. Mi madre no para de llorar. Ahora mismo mi padre la está tratando de calmarla. Yo me vine a la cafetería porque se me estaba haciendo muy difícil no llorar. Jacob está conmigo. Se enteró del accidente y vino a ver a Bella.**_

Me llené de furia al saber que el pesado de Jacob había ido a ver a mi novia. No habíamos quedado en muy buenos términos después de su visita.

**Edward (Tee amo Bella!=D):**

_**Ah sí? Qué bueno! Bueno, dile que se aleje de ella, por favor. Que no tiene permitido tocarle un solo cabello.**_

**Tyler Swan 3:**

_**Y eso porque? No te llevas bien con él?**_

**Edward (Tee amo Bella!=D):**

_**No, me hizo enojar la vez que lo vi.**_

En ese momento entraron mi hermano y Rosalie con mi comida. La habitación se inundó del aroma de la gastronomía japonesa y mi estomago rugió.

**Tyler Swan 3:**

_**De hecho, a veces Jacob puede ser de lo más irritante. Yo no me llevo muy bien, pero lo acepto solo porque es amigo de mi hermana.**_

**Edward (Tee amo Bella!=D):**

_**Jajaja ya sé que es irritante. Bueno cuñadito, me despido porque me iré a comer. Cualquier novedad te pido que me mandes un mensaje a mi teléfono. Ya tienes el número.**_

**Tyler Swan 3:**

_**Está bien. Buen provecho =). Bye!**_

Cerré mi laptop y la puse en un costado para poder comer.

No se tardaron casi nada – les dije a mis acompañantes.

Como no! Nos tardaron como una hora en despacharnos. En el megadomo estaba infestado de gente – dijo Rose con molestia.

Pues qué hora es? – estando en la computadora había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Es la 1:40 PM – me contestó Emmett.

Oh, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo estando en la PC – les comenté

Pues cómo no! Eres todo un Friki – se burló Emmett

Bah! Cállate y dame mi comida –

Rosalie me entregó en una bandeja los platos con mi comida y una Botella de Sake. Ellos sacaron la comida China y Mexicana que habían comprado. Nos pusimos a platicar mientras degustábamos Okonomiyaki, Pollo agridulce y enchiladas verdes. Emmett también tomaba Sake como yo, mientras que Rosalie tomaba Té Chino. La conversación estaba muy interesante y no nos dimos cuenta cuando nuestros platos quedaron vacios. Satisfechos, comimos Pockys como postre. Tiempo después, ellos se disculparon y salieron de mi habitación. El silencio reino en mi habitación hasta que entró mi madre. Su cabello lucia mojado y vestía otra ropa.

Hola hijo, como te sientes? – inquirió cariñosamente

Bien, gracias. Un poco cansado por el yeso –

Yo fui a casa a ducharme y comer. Me dormí un rato – me dijo

De verdad lo necesitabas. No habías dormido desde ayer. Que comiste? – le pregunté

Ordené Pizza. No tenía ganas de cocinar –

Qué bien. Emmett y Rose trajeron comida Japonesa y comimos aquí –

Mi mamá puso una cara de asco. Ella odiaba con fervor la comida Japonesa.

Tu padre llamó. Me dijo que Bella está progresando. Dijo que no responde a ninguna medicina pero que le hicieron un estudio y si tiene actividad cerebral. Demetri y el piensan que tal vez para esta noche pueda despertar. Pero tal vez sea adelantarse al diagnostico. De todos modos no están seguros de lo que pueda pasar – me avisó

Una ola de calidez me recorrió al escuchar eso. Me puse muy feliz al saber que todavía había esperanza de que ella despertara.

También tu papá ha dado la orden de que puedes salir ahora. En este momento están haciendo el papeleo de alta para ti –

De verdad? – pregunté

Si. Solo que lo terminen y nos podemos ir a casa – me dijo

Esperamos pacientemente a que me dieran de alta. Tiempo después llegó una enfermera regordeta con una silla de ruedas. Con ayuda de un interno, me bajaron a la silla y mi madre me condujo hacia la salida del hospital. En el estacionamiento, nos subimos al Porsche de Alice y nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi madre entró para darme las muletas que tenía para poderme bajar del auto. Inmediatamente recordé lo que se sentía estar enyesado. En la sala estaban Emmett y Rose viendo entretenidamente la televisión, pero como se sentía realmente cansado, subí a mi habitación para dormirme un rato. El silencio que había en mi habitación era diferente al que había en el hospital. Este silencio era pacifico mientras que el otro producía una sensación de vacío. Antes de recostarme, conecté al Ipod en sus bocinas y puse la canción de _One _de _Metallica_. Yo no era muy fan de ese grupo, pero esa canción me encantaba. Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a tararear esa canción. Después le siguió la de _In My Veins _de _Jesse McCartney _e inmediatamente me acordé de Bella, pues esa canción tenía que ver con el amor y la pasión que sentía un hombre hacia una mujer. Me quedé mirando al techo mientras pasaba esa canción, pensando en que me ocurriría si a Bella le pasaba algo malo. _**Seré capaz de soportar que ella muera? **_Me pregunté a mi mismo. Un escalofrió me recorrió al pensar eso e inmediatamente me puse a pensar en otra cosa. Cuando en mi Ipod estaba la canción de _Love and Destroy _de _Franz Ferdinand _se escucharon unos toquidos en las puertas de mi armario. Me incorporé y muy confundido abrí las puertas de mi armario. Alice me miró con una sonrisa. Miré mi reloj y apenas eran las 5 de la tarde.

Alice, que haces aquí? – pregunté – apenas con las cinco –

Hola Anton! Como estas? – me saludó

Pues preocupado y todo roto – me reí – y tú? –

Preocupada, igual, ya no sé ni que pensar – me contestó

Porque dices eso? – le pregunté a mi gemela

Pues porque todo es muy confuso – dijo

A que te refieres con eso? No te entiendo – pregunté

Stefan ha estado muy raro últimamente y me temo que sea por lo de Bella –

Y Bella que tiene que ver en todo esto? – inquirí

Stefan está inquieto por lo que le pueda pasar. Teme que tu sufras –

Me puse a la defensiva. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

Y a el que le importa si sufro o no? – pregunté cortante

No seas cruel, Edward. El también es tu ángel guardián. No lo olvides –

Ya sé. Lo siento – me disculpé

Nos quedamos callados un momento y de repente, Alice se sobresaltó.

Qué pasa? – pregunté

Ella me miró con preocupación en los ojos pero no contestó

Que sucede? – volví a preguntar

Nada. No te preocupes – contestó pero tenía la mirada perdida.

Seguimos platicando hasta que llegó mi madre. Me dijo que había llamado papá y que podía ir a ver a Bella ahora.

Lo siento, tengo que irme – le dije a mi hermana

Si, no te preocupes. Creo que Stefan me dejará aparecer en el hospital. Nos vemos allá – dijo y desapareció.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude para irnos a Ottawa. Cuando nos subí al auto inmediatamente arrancamos y Emmett condujo lo más rápido posible para llegar en poco tiempo, por eso casi me lanzo a fuera del coche cuando Emmett aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital. Caminé rápidamente para poder ver a mi novia. Recorrí los pasillos en busca de la habitación donde nos habían hospitalizado a los dos, pero no llegué rápido, pues mi pierna enyesada me impedía ir rápido. Cuando me topé con mi padre en la entrada de terapia intensiva me preocupé, pues su semblante mostraba cansancio y preocupación.

Hola, Edward. Como esta tu pierna? – inquirió mi padre.

Perfectamente, gracias por preguntar, papá – respondí.

Tienes media hora para ver a Bella, porque después iniciaremos análisis de nuevo – me informó

Está bien –

Entré al cuarto y la vi alrededor de tubos y maquinas. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y pasé saliva para tratar de deshacerlo. Me senté en el sillón negro que había al lado de su cama y le tomé la mano.

Hola hermosa, como estas? – la saludé con un susurro, sintiéndome un tonto, ya que ella no me respondería.

El único sonido que había en esos momentos en la habitación era el intermitente pitido de la maquina que registraba su pulso. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir silenciosamente de mis ojos, entonces me las limpié con la mano libre. No quería llorar, pues a ella no le hubiera gustado que yo me derrumbara de ese modo. En vez de llorar, me puse a platicarle cosas, pues había leído en una revista que las personas que están en coma a veces te escuchan.

Adivina que comí hoy? Emmett y Rose me trajeron comida Japonesa del Megadomo y estuvo muy rica – le conté pero ella no me contestaría.

Me quedé callado un momento, acariciando el dorso de su mano. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y esta vez no pude detenerlas.

Tienes que ponerte bien, me escuchas? Tienes que ponerte bien porque te necesito conmigo – sollocé

Me incliné para posar mi cabeza en su almohada. Permanecí así por un rato hasta que por fin pude parar mi llanto. Besé su mano y seguí hablando con ella. Le conté que había platicado con Alice y que no me iría del hospital hasta en la noche.

Te amo, Bella – susurré

Me dediqué a mirarla hasta que mi padre entró. No escuché el sonido de la puerta y me sobresalté cuando me puso una mano en el hombro.

Se acabo el tiempo, hijo. Tienes que salir. La podrás ver en dos horas, más o menos – me dijo.

Tomé las muletas y me levanté con dificultad. Mi padre reconoció restos de lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

Sé que es duro, Edward, pero ella saldrá de esta. Tienes que ser fuerte – y diciendo eso me abrazó

Le devolví el abrazo por unos momentos, cuando nos soltamos el me palmeó un hombro.

Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por ella, papá. Te lo agradezco de verdad –

Bella también es importante para mí, hijo – dijo mi padre – pero ahora tienes que salir ya, Edward –

Antes de salir deposité un beso pausado en los labios de Bella y susurré:

Te amo –

_**Holaa! **_

_**Lamento tanto tanto esta tardanza, pero me estoy recuperando de una lesión en la rodilla y de una decepción amorosa y en las últimas semanas no me apetecía escribir. Lamento hacerlos esperar. Bueno, decidí aumentarle un Capítulo más a este Fanfic, así que serán 31. En lo que a Mi vida sin El respecta, me he quedado sin ideas, así que decidí dejar el Fanfic por un tiempo hasta que esté repuesta del todo. Hablando sobre El Peor Error de la Vida de Lizzie, yo pienso que en las próximas semanas estaré subiendo el tercer cap., pero ya no me crean mucho, pues prometo y no cumplo jajajaja… en fin, gracias por los Reviews de Perdidas y del Peor Error de la Vida de Lizzie, eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. **_

_**Feliz Día de San Valentín atrasado XD! **_

_**Loos qiero! **_

_**Anleah Irie Massen. **_


	30. Juntos por Última Vez

**Capitulo 30: Juntos por Última Vez.**

Mientras miraba las paredes blancas de la sala de espera, Tyler no dejaba de parlotear a mi lado. Lo último que había entendido era sobre autos y refacciones para los mismos, también que el estúpido de Jacob se había ido al hotel a descansar. En lo único que yo podía pensar era en la chica que estaba tras la puerta que estaba enfrente de mí, en lo que ella podía sentir y en lo que podría pasar. Al final del pasillo de terapia intensiva, divisé a dos personas que se acercaban a mí y a mi acompañante. Conforme se acercaban me di cuenta de que eran Rosalie y mi hermano. Venían tomados de la mano y con un andar rápido. El semblante de Rose mostraba preocupación, miedo y tristeza. Ella me saludó brevemente y tocó la puerta en el cuarto de Bella. Mi padre abrió segundos después y le permitió pasar. Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo los hombros con su brazo musculoso.

Hey Edward, se que te duele pero estoy seguro que ella se salvará, hermano – me dijo a modo de apoyo

Gracias – susurré

Ella es fuerte – dijo Tyler a su vez – está luchando por salvarse. No se rendirá tan fácil –

Me sorprendí de que fuera el único que necesitara mimos, pero después me di cuenta que yo era el único pesimista. Tyler pensaba positivamente al igual que Emmett, ellos confiaban ciegamente en mi papá y en que mi novia iba a recuperarse por completo pero sin en cambio yo no estaba tan seguro. Sabía que lo que le había preocupado a Alice en mi habitación tenía que ver con Bella y que no era algo bueno. Yo sentía que algo no iba bien. Me levanté con dificultad con ayuda de las muletas y comencé a andar hacia la cafetería. Tardé en llegar pues el yeso en mi pierna dificultaba mi andar y hacia que quedara agotado en cada caminata. Prácticamente me deje caer en una silla de la cafetería y hundí mi rostro en mis manos. Poco tiempo después sentí unas caricias en mi espalda y al volverme me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba aquí. Se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de mí y me miro a los ojos.

Que es lo que va mal, Edward? – me preguntó

Tengo miedo – contesté

No tienes porque tenerlo. Tienes que confiar en Demetri y en tu padre. Ellos son excelentes doctores y sé que harán lo necesario para que Bella se cure –

Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento que hay algo mal – le dije

Mi mamá estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Emmett llegó repentinamente. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y agitado por la carrera.

Edward, papá quiere verte. Dice que tienes que ir a terapia intensiva ahora – me dijo

Pero, porque? – inquirí

No lo sé, pero dice que tienes que ir ahora – repitió

Me levante y seguí a mi hermano. Mi madre se incorporó también y sentí como nos seguía. No tardamos mucho en llegar a terapia intensiva pues yo aumenté la velocidad de mí andar. A fuera de la habitación estaban los padres de Bella, Tyler y Rosalie. Me senté junto a mi rubia cuñada y Emmett se sentó a mi lado. Mi mamá permaneció parada y callada. Esperamos hasta que los doctores se reunieran con nosotros y cuando así lo hicieron los dos se mostraban muy nerviosos.

Como han salido los exámenes, Carlisle? – inquirió la mamá de Bella.

Eso es de lo que queremos hablarles, por eso los reunimos aquí – contestó Demetri

Si, los exámenes muestran que Bella tiene lesiones cerebrales muy severas que fueron causadas por los golpes que recibió. Lamento decirles que no se va a salvar – nos explicó mi padre.

Todos nos quedamos callados cuando mi padre terminó de hablar. La señora Swan fue la que comenzó a llorar momentos después. Cuando comprendí lo que mi padre me había dicho sentí como las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro rápidamente y antes de que pasara otra cosa mi madre me abrazó. Comencé a llorar con más intensidad cuando estuve entre sus brazos. Ella intentaba consolarme frotando sus manos en mi espalda pero la pena venció su resistencia y ella comenzó a llorar también. Escuché lo sollozos de Rosalie combinados con los de Emmett. La señora Swan emitió un lamento desgarrador al que le siguieron sollozos de Tyler y el señor Swan. Incluso mi padre estaba llorando también. Mi madre dejó de abrazarme y yo pude ver lo que pasaba. La familia de Bella estaba hundida en una pena tan grande que parecía que no iban a salir de ahí. Mi padre recobró la compostura rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Señores Swan. Pueden pasar a verla ahora – dijo el doctor Demetri.

Entre Tyler y Charlie le ayudaron a Renée a que se incorporara y juntos entraron a la habitación. Cuando la puerta de la misma se cerró mi padre acudió a consolarme.

Que voy a hacer ahora? – le pregunté – ella es todo para mí! –

Mi padre me abrazó y yo hundí mi rostro en su hombro.

Ella estaba muy mal – me dijo – ya era imposible salvarla. Crees que yo la hubiera dejado morir? Claro que no! Yo la consideraba una hija muy querida –

Papá me voy a morir si ella se va – sollocé contra su hombro

Tranquilo, Edward. Ella no hubiera querido que te pusieras así –

Cuanto tiempo le queda? – pregunté

Puede pasar hoy o mañana. Tal vez sobreviva hasta pasado mañana pero no hay probabilidades de que podamos despertarla. Lo siento mucho –

Eso sirvió para que mi llanto aumentara más. Seguí apoyado en su hombro durante mucho rato en el cual me acarició el cabello y la espalda. Cuando escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abrió intente incorporarme para entrar a verla, pero me quedé frio y fui incapaz de moverme. El aspecto que tenía la señora Swan era terrible. Se veía demacrada, cansada y sobre todo destrozada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y parecía que había perdido la cordura. Se apoyaba en los brazos de su hijo y su esposo. Ellos la llevaron hacia al final del pasillo y la sacaron de terapia intensiva. Me puse de pie y tome las muletas para caminar.

Quiero pasar a verla – le dije a mi padre.

Rosalie, Emmett y tu madre acaban de entrar. Déjalos verla por unos momentos, después, tu podrás verla también – me dijo.

Me volví a sentar y me dejé llevar por la pena de nuevo. Esta vez lloré silenciosa pero amargamente. Era difícil contener los sollozos así que los dejé escapar. Hundí el rostro en mis manos y liberé lo que estaba conteniendo. Mi padre se alarmó cuando empecé a llorar escandalosamente así que se sentó a mi lado y me frotó la espalda.

Me quiero morir, papá, me quiero morir – le dije

Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que eso pase –

Que voy a hacer sin ella? Ya no puedo soportarlo! Primero Alice y luego Bella! –

Tu hermana estaba ya muy grave. Era mejor que se fuera para que dejara de sufrir –

Pero, y Bella? Ella no estaba enferma y por mi culpa murió! – exclamé

No tienes porque echarte la culpa. Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que pasó esa noche –

Pero yo iba manejando el coche! Yo era el responsable y lo eché a perder –

Claro que no. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – me dijo

Decidí callarme y liberar los sollozos que me apresaban. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y salieron los ocupantes de la habitación. Me puse de pie y entre. Al entrar cerré la puerta y me di cuenta de que Alice estaba sentada en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y tenía los ojos hinchados. Ella se levantó y me abrazó. Me derrumbé por un momento en sus brazos pero después recobré la compostura. Me senté en la silla y Alice se sentó en mis piernas.

Cómo estás? – me preguntó mi hermana cuando paré de llorar

Me siento fatal. Primero tú y luego ella – le dije

Ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Te juro que la voy a cuidar mucho – me dijo

Mi hermana se incorporó y dejó que me acercara a ella. Tomé su mano y la besé.

Te amo. Que voy a hacer sin ti? – le dije y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Me recargué en su hombro para llorar. Alice me frotaba la espalda con sus manos frías.

Te amo Bella. Nunca te voy a olvidar – le repetía una y otra vez.

Alice también lloraba. Hubo un momento en que también escuché sus sollozos.

Edward – susurró – me duele verte así –

Yo no le contesté. Seguí abrazado a ella durante un tiempo que me pareció eterno. El intermitente sonido del Holter se convirtió en un pitido interminable.

Edward, ella se va. Tienes que llamar a papá – me dijo mi hermana, que comprendió primero lo que estaba pasando.

Yo no le hice caso y seguí abrazado a mi novia. Cuando quise comprender lo que estaba pasando sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón del pecho. El hecho de que Bella se estuviera muriendo en mis brazos de desgarraba por completo.

NO! BELLA NO, PORFAVOR! – grité para liberar mi dolor.

Mi padre entró a la habitación junto con mi madre asustados por mis gritos.

Papá, ella se está muriendo – le dije a mi padre con un gemido

Déjala ir, Edward. Es lo mejor para ella – dijo mi madre

NO! PAPÁ HAZ ALGO, PORFAVOR! – grité de nuevo, aún abrazado a su cuerpo, ya sin vida.

Esme, quítalo de ahí – ordenó mi padre

Mi madre intentó alejarme del cuerpo de Bella pero le fue imposible, ya que yo estaba aferrado. Ella llamó a Emmett, que me soltó de ella y me llevó a fuera de la habitación. Alice nos siguió silenciosa e invisible. Los tres nos sentamos a fuera de la habitación donde me derrumbé aún más. Mis gemidos eran demasiado altos que no podía escuchar nada más. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista pero pude distinguir a Rosalie abrazada a mi hermano, llorando desconsoladamente como yo. Mis padres salieron de la habitación momentos después. Mi madre lloraba también y mi padre la consolaba.

Edward, tengo que irme – me susurró Alice al oído – nos vemos en tu habitación más tarde –

Diciendo esto mi hermana desapareció dejándome más solo y desolado de lo que ya estaba. Los padres de Bella junto con Tyler arribaron al lugar atendiendo un llamado del Doctor Vulturi. La atmósfera era de tristeza y pérdida por lo que inmediatamente comprendieron y liberaron su pena aun más.

Esta noche podrán llevarse el cuerpo para llevar a cabo un funeral – dijo mi padre.

Los padres de Bella asintieron con lágrimas en los ojos. Tyler tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

Jake? – dijo

El espero una respuesta y después asintió.

Ella se nos fue, Jacob. Ya no está – dijo y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Se calló para dejar hablar a su amigo. Tyler trataba de controlar sus sollozos, pero no lo lograba.

Si. Aquí estaremos, así que no tardes – dijo él y colgó.

En ese momento, la Señora Swan no resistió y sufrió un desmayo. Mi papá hizo traer una camilla para que la recostaran y la dejaran descansar. Se hizo un silencio en cuanto la enfermera que trajo la camilla se retiró. Todos parecíamos silenciados por el dolor. Así pasó un largo tiempo hasta que Jacob llegó. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y apretaba los puños con furia. En cuanto se acercó me miro.

TU! – gritó – TU LA MATASTE! –

Se acercó y me golpeó. Me propinó un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que me callera de la silla. Ya en el piso me golpeó ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Emmett reaccionó y me lo quitó de encima.

Tranquilo, Jake. No fue su culpa – dijo Charlie

CLARO QUE SI! EL IBA MANEJANDO EL AUTO! – replicó tratando de romper el abrazo inmovilizador al que mi hermano lo había sometido.

El rompió a llorar y se desplomó en el piso, por lo que Emmett lo soltó.

Yo la amaba mucho – dijo con un susurro doloroso – ella era todo para mí –

Tyler se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Jacob le devolvió el abrazo y lloraron juntos por un momento. Mi cuñado recobró la compostura y le ayudó a Jacob a incorporarse. El todavía me miraba con mucho odio cuando se sentó junto a Rosalie.

Quiero irme a casa – le dije a mi madre.

Vámonos – dijo ella.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y salimos del hospital. Traté de subirme al auto para manejar pero Emmett me lo impidió.

Tú no puedes manejar – me dijo – sube en la parte de atrás con Rose –

Hice lo que mi hermano me pidió y cuando Rosalie se sentó junto a mí comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Su pena era mucho menor que la mía pero aun así dolía. Decidí rendirme y llorar de nuevo. Dentro del auto todo era tristeza y dolor. La expresión de Emmett reflejaba dolor pero él no derramaba ninguna lágrima al contrario de mi madre, que lloraba silenciosamente. Rosalie trataba de ahogar sus sollozos tapándose la cara con la chaqueta de Emmett pero aun así se escuchaban muy fuertes. Yo no hice nada por tratar de parecer tranquilo. Liberé toda mi tristeza hasta que no pude más. Me quedé dormido en el camino de regreso y cuando desperté estaba recostado en mi cama, con Alice sentada a mi lado.

Como llegué aquí? – inquirí

Emmett te cargó hasta aquí. El, Rosalie y mamá están en la sala. Rosalie esta inconsolable, al igual que mamá –

En ese momento, comencé a llorar de nuevo. Me sentía desgarrado por dentro, sobre todo sabiendo que había sido mi culpa ese maldito accidente.

Edward, ella estará mejor en donde vivo – me dijo

Fue mi culpa Alice, Jacob tenía razón – sollocé

Eso no es verdad, Edward. Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada –

No Alice! No! Ella murió por mi culpa. Que me lleven a ella y no a mí! –

Claro que no, Edward. Eso le afectaría mucho a Mamá, a Papá y a Emmett. Ya perdieron un hijo una vez – dijo ella

No puedo vivir así Alice, es demasiado para mí –

Lo sé, y quisiera estar viva para poder estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día, hermanito. Pero tienes que aprender a sobrellevarlo, aun estas vivo y eso es lo que cuenta. Bella estará bien. Te prometo que Stefan y yo la vamos a cuidar mucho –

Si Alice pero, a qué precio? Mi sufrimiento no es la mitad del de los Swan – dije

Eso es verdad, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer – dijo mi hermana.

Y lo que decía mi hermana era verdad, pues ni ella ni nadie podrían hacer que Bella volviera a mi vida.

_**Hey Hola!**_

_**Ya mejor ni doy excusas, porque la verdad no las tengo, solo puedo decir lo siento jaja. Pues creo que muchos me odiaran por matar a Bella… pero no quería que terminara con un final feliz. Gracias por leer este Fanfic que tanto trabajo me ha costado, de verdad gracias. El próximo capítulo es el último, así que no se lo pierdan y gracias, otra vez.**_

_**Anleah Irie Massen. **_


	31. Bienvenida

**Epílogo: Bienvenida. **

**Bella POV. **

No sabía dónde estaba, todo era iluminado por un resplandor blanco que cegaba. Me sentía ligera, aliviada y sobre todo, la cabeza ya no me dolía. Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos por completo me encontraba frente a una gran puerta blanca. Era ancha y tenía un aspecto pesado. Decidí abrirla pero por lo pesada que era me resultó muy difícil. El lugar que estaba detrás de la puerta era algo sorprendente. Era un camino flanqueado por masetas con rosas blancas y al principio del camino estaba una joven, muy esbelta y hermosa. Vestía un vestido e iba descalza. La acompañaba un hombre de edad avanzada vestido con una túnica y al igual que ella, iba descalzo.

Bella, te esperábamos. Estamos felices de que hayas llegado – habló la joven. Su voz era tan hermosa como ella.

Quien eres tú? – inquirí

Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward – me contestó y me di cuenta que tenía un gran parecido a mi novio ya que era blanca y sus ojos eran verdes.

Soy Stefan, el ángel guardián de Alice y Edward – dijo el hombre – ella y yo nos encargaremos de llevarte con tus abuelos –

Me extrañó lo que me dijo porque mis abuelos estaban muertos. Enseguida me di cuenta de que Alice también lo estaba.

Estoy muerta? – pregunté titubeante

Si, Bella lo estás – contestó Alice

Pero, como pasó? – inquirí

A raíz del accidente de auto que sufriste junto con mi hermano, tu cerebro recibió muchos golpes. Estabas en estado de coma y ya era imposible despertarte – me explicó Alice

Enseguida comprendí lo mucho que a mis padres y a Edward les había dolido mi muerte.

Y mis padres están bien? – pregunté alarmada.

Lo están. Muy dolidos pero estoy seguro de que se recuperarán – contestó Stefan.

Y Edward? Como la está pasando? –

Lo único que sé es que está sufriendo mucho, no me deja hablar con él. Lleva encerrado en su habitación desde ayer – me dijo Alice

Sentí una gran tristeza al saber que por mi culpa estaba así. Lo único que él se merecía era ser feliz.

Y podría yo hablar con él? – pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijeran que sí.

No lo creo – respondió Stefan – fue muy difícil que nos dieran permiso para que Alice se comunicara constantemente con el –

Si, Bella, fue sumamente difícil pero, nadie dijo que no puedes enviarle una carta. Yo puedo entregársela – dijo Alice.

Creo que sería más prudente que la lleváramos primero con sus abuelos, Alice – opinó Stefan – después podrá escribirle las cartas que quiera a Edward –

Tienes Razón. Vamos a llevarla – dijo Alice.

Me indicaron que caminara a lo largo del pasillo flanqueado por flores. Mientras caminaba observé las paredes y el techo de donde viviría de ese día en adelante durante toda la eternidad.

_**Konnichiwaa!**_

_**Aww me siento nostálgica por haber terminado! Espero que les haya gustado este Fanfic, y la verdad es que pensé que jamás lo terminaría por lo mucho que me tardaba en subir. Gracias por los reviews y por leer mi primer Fanfic. Seguiré con El Peor Error de la Vida de Lizzie. **_

_**Gracias de Corazón.**_

_**Anleah Irie Massen. **_


End file.
